


Scarlet hearts ryeo: Live to Forget

by Thicjessy



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M, ambw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicjessy/pseuds/Thicjessy
Summary: Nicky Jeon was never happy living in South Korea, ever since she stepped foot into the country her life had been a living hell.  All she wanted was for things to be different, or maybe to sleep for a thousand years........  After a tragic accident Nicky wakes up in what she can only describe as a different world, she looks like herself but people address her by a different name, how did she end up here and will she ever go home??
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter one

"Sorry but Ha Jin doesn't live here anymore" the old lady said with a frown on her face. Nicky frowned too, how could that be possible she was here just yesterday. 

"I was here with her yesterday, how is it that she no longer lives here?" Nicky asked. "She owes me a lot of money so I had to kick her out now if you'll excuse me I'm very busy" the old lady said and slammed the door in Nicky's face. 

Nicky sighed, the lady didn't have to be rude.... She turned and walked away. She'd come to see her friend before going to school, usually she wouldn't have time for this because she'd be late for school but it didn't matter today because her school was going on a field trip to watch the eclipse from a mountain. 

Nicky could care less about it but her aunt would have a fit if she found out that Nicky had skipped school. She quickly ran to the bus stop and caught the last bus heading towards her school.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nicky Jeon was born in America, she lived with her mother and had never met her father, he occasionally wrote letters and sent gifts but that was all she knew of him. When Nicky was ten her mother died of cancer and her dying wish was that Nicky move to South Korea to live with her estranged father. Nicky's aunt and other relatives were all against the idea but it was written in her mother's will, there was nothing they could do. 

Jason Jeon was more than happy to take custody of his daughter, the only reason he and her mother had separated was because his parents wouldn't support their marriage. He came from a rich family and promised the little girl that she would live like a princess, the only problem was that he was a businessman and was almost never home and therein lied Nicky's troubles. 

Jason lived with his divorced sister and her two children, they were twins and the same age as Nicky. They treated her terribly whenever her father wasn't around but acted like angels when he was home.

Nicky had no friends at school and her cousins made sure of that, they always told their classmates horrible things about her and encouraged everyone to bully her. Nicky's life was a living hell. The only friend she had was a woman named Go Ha Jin , she'd met her in cosmetics class and they'd become good friends despite their age gap. 

Nicky got to school and quickly went to the bathroom where she would hide until it was time to board the bus for the field trip. She stared at herself in the mirror and cursed under her breath, why couldn't her mother just fall in love with an American man? Why couldn't her father have been an obedient son and married and the woman his parents picked out for him? Because of them her life was difficult! 

Her dark skin bothered her, she didn't have light skin like other mixed people. Her father always told her that she was beautiful and should be proud of her skin but Nicky couldn't understand why he kept saying that to her, she didn't feel beautiful at all and her classmates reminded her on a daily basis of how ugly she was to them. 

She frowned and went into one of the stalls and locked the door, she closed the toilet and sat down and cried, where had Ha Jin suddenly gone and why hadn't she said anything before leaving?

Half an hour later, Nicky made her way to the school parking lot where the buses were waiting to take the kids to Jirisan mountain where they'd watch the eclipse. She plugged her earphones into her mp3 player and hoped everyone would leave her alone. 

The bus ride was long and annoying, even though no one said anything to her, Nicky could feel everyone staring at her and she knew that they were up to something. She'd have to try and avoid everyone at all costs. 

She got off the bus and immediately snuck away from the rest of the students, she'd watch the eclipse by herself in a secluded area. Jirisan mountain was a huge place and Nicky knew she'd enjoy the view of the eclipse from higher ground and without the noise of the other students. 

She found a high secluded spot surrounded by railing to keep visitors from falling. She sighed and looked over the railing, she had gone so high up that she couldn't see the bottom clearly. She checked her watch, the eclipse would start soon. 

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" 

Nicky hissed and turned around, she hadn't done a good job of sneaking off. Some of the boys from her class had followed her they were the most popular boys in school and always caused her a lot of trouble. They called themselves the squad. Nicky had always thought that was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard and she told them that every time they bullied her. "Go away I don't want any trouble I just want to watch the eclipse in peace". 

Their ringleader, Chul stepped forward and smirked at her. "Funny we want the exact same thing but the eclipse hasn't started yet so why don't we have some fun while we're waiting for it?" he said and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him while the other boys formed a circle around them.

"What are you trying to do? Get off me!" Nicky shouted and tried to pull away, the boys all laughed.  
"Oh come on, everyone knows how open you foreigners are don't pretend you don't know what we want" Chul said and pulled her up against him, he leaned in and tried to kiss her but Nicky turned her face away. 

"Let her go!" a voice called out from behind the circle. The boys turned to find another one of their classmates staring at them boldly. 

"Shin, what are you doing here loser? Get lost before we kick your ass" one of the boys said. Nicky knew who Shin was, he was one of the few students who never bothered to bully her but he never spoke to her either. 

"I, I'll leave but not without Nicky wh- why don't you let her go?" Shin stammered. Nicky closed her eyes, even a blind man could see that Shin was scared and now he was going to get hurt for nothing. 

"Get rid of him please" Chul said and a few of the boys began to beat up Shin. Nicky kicked Chuls crotch and went to help Shin who was surprisingly fighting back. She tried to pull one of the boys away from Shin but ended up being pushed back, she tripped and went over the railing. 

She caught on to the bottom rail and screamed her lungs out. The fighting stopped as the boys stared at her in shock. Nicky looked up into the sky, the eclipse was starting. Chul reached over the railing with a look of panic on his face "Hey grab my hand, come on we'll pull you up" he said. Nicky nodded as tears fell from her eyes, she didn't want to die. She used one hand to hold on tightly while the other reached out to grab Chuls but something was wrong. 

Nicky could feel something else pulling her down as she tried to reach further up for Chuls hand. She stared up at the sky again and her eyes widened as she felt the force pulling her down grow stronger, it pulled until her hand could no longer hold on to the rail and she fell. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her head began to throb, the sun was almost completely hidden from view and Nicky could feel herself being pulled into a much darker place, she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

"Nicky!" Chul screamed as he watched her fall away from his reach. He and the others watched as her body disappeared. Chul was the first to step away from the railing, he grabbed Shin and shook him "There was no fight here do you understand, we all noticed her wonder off on her own and we followed her, we tried to save her but it was too late, she jumped off on her own. Does everyone understand?" he said and looked around at the scared faces of his classmates, they all stared at him without replying. 

"Do you understand?!" he shouted and they all winced and nodded. Shin shook himself out of Chuls grip and went back to the railing, he looked over with tears in his eyes, there was no way she survived that fall. Her classmates had accidentally killed her and he was a witness but he would have to pretend that she was suicidal, otherwise Chul and his gang might accuse him of the crime. He shook his head and walked away along with Chul and his gang, they'd have a lot of explaining to do and they had to make sure each person would say the same thing or they'd be in a lot of trouble. 

Nicky/Princess Asumi  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nicky slowly opened her eyes, she was staring up at a brown wooden ceiling and she felt extremely warm. She frowned, was this what heaven felt and looked like? She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"She is awake, your highness the princess has woken up!" a voice shrieked in what Nicky was certain was Japanese. She turned her head towards the sound of the voice and her eyes widened, heaven was nothing like she expected at all. Here she was staring at a young asian girl wearing a traditional Japanese kimono when she'd been expecting to see St Peter or Jesus himself... "Princess Asumi, how do you feel shall we get the doctor?" the young lady asked. Nicky was baffled, this young lady was speaking Japanese and Nicky was able to understand her perfectly and she referred to her as Princess Asumi. Did people assume different identities after death?

Nicky looked around the room, everything was traditional Japanese style. The doors,the floors, tables and lamps even the bed she lay in. The doors suddenly slid open and a tall brown skinned woman dressed in an elegant silk kimono walked in. Her eyes focused only on Nicky as she came closer and sat on the bed beside Nicky. 

"Oh my angel, you're finally awake don't ever scare us like that again. Your father and I were so worried, tell me how do you feel?" the lady asked. "My father? How is tha-" she stopped, she'd just spoken Japanese and what did they mean her father was worried, didn't she die? Wasn't she in heaven?

"Yes, the Emperor dropped everything he was doing as soon as he heard of the accident, you must be more careful princess. You were supposed to be on your way to Goryeo this morning now we've had to send word of the delayed journey" the lady said. 

"I don't understand what's going on here, didn't I die isn't this heaven?" Nicky asked. "No princess but you almost did, you fell from so high up everyone was certain that you wouldn't survive. I've begged your father time and again not to let you train and go hunting with your brothers but he won't listen. You are the only princess who does such things!" 

"I don't have any brothers, can someone please explain what is going on here and who are you anyway and where am I and why am I speaking Japanese?" Nicky began to panic and moved to climb out of the bed but the lady beside her stopped her. "Do you not remember anything? Oh the doctor did warn us of something like this, Chiyuki go get the royal doctor immediately" 

"What is going on here, of course I remember. My name is Nicky I don't know why you keep calling me princess Asumi or where I am but I'd like to go home now" Nicky said.

"But you are home, I am your mother, lady Aya and your father is the Emperor of Japan, you are his eighteenth child princess Asumi" the lady said. 

"What? That's crazy how can you expect me to believe that I really need to go please excuse me" Nicky said and was able to climb out of the bed, she'd only taken a few steps past the woman who claimed to be her mother when she noticed something and turned around. The woman was standing up and Nicky felt like a little kid next to the woman. 

"You must be really tall, I'm not even at shoulder length with you" Nicky said. The lady laughed "Its good to see you still have your sense of humor, you're only ten years old princess. Give it time, you'll grow" 

Nicky stared at lady as if she'd grown an extra head. Ten? 

"What are you talking about, I'm almo-" for the first time Nicky noticed that her voice sounded different, if she remembered correctly, she sounded like her ten years old self. She searched the room frantically for a mirror and when she spotted one in a corner of the room she ran to it. 

As her eyes caught sight of the reflection, she almost fainted. She was actually staring at her ten years old self. She touched her face and pinched her body, it seemed she wasn't dreaming but how was it possible? How was she ten years old again and how could she be a princess in Japan? 

Did she go back in time and wake up in another person's body? Even if that were the case, from the little Japanese history she knew there was no mention of a black concubine or a hybrid princess...

"Are you alright my child?" Lady Aya asked, Nicky turned around and scratched her head, "I don't feel well" she said and fainted.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Alright so I get it now, my mother was discovered on the beach as a child, she claimed to have escaped from men who had enslaved her people. The previous Emperor took pity on her and brought her into the palace as a servant. When she got older, my father fell in love with her and married her so even though she can't be an official wife I could be a legitimate royal child" Nicky said as she and her maidservant Chiyuki walked around the gardens in the palace. It had been three days since she'd woken up from her tragic accident, she decided to live as the princess Asumi until she figured out a way to get home. She only felt sorry for these people, they had no idea that the real princess actually had died on the hunting trip with her brothers.  
"Thats right" 

"The marriage was never official which is why there's no mention of it or princess Asumi in Japanese history" Nicky said. Chiyuki nodded "That is corre- history? Princess what are you talking about?" Chiyuki asked. "Hmm? Nothing.. so I'm going to Goryeo tomorrow but why?" Nicky said, realizing her blunder and quickly changing the subject. 

"Well as you know, the Emperor helped the current King of Goryeo conquer the whole land and make it one country so now he wants to make sure that they don't forget that by keeping ties with them through marriage" Chiyuki said.

"Marriage!? But I'm only ten, I'm too young" Nicky shouted.  
"Oh you won't be getting married now, the Emperor just wants you to live there so that when you do become of age to marry, your husband won't be a complete stranger to you, you'll have grown up with him and thus will not protest" Chiyuki said.

"I see, wait a minute. Chiyuki how do you know so much if you're just my maidservant?, I know that royal households are usually very secretive about such things"  
"Lady Aya tells me everything, she trusts me with her life" 

"Oh, I understand now" 

"Its alright princess, do not be in a hurry. I'm sure your memories will return eventually" 

Nicky was glad that she would be going to Goryeo, at least she wouldn't be forced to pretend she knew these people, she wouldn't be saddled with the guilt of not telling them that their princess was dead and she wouldn't have to feel strange about suddenly being able to speak Japanese when she'd never even learnt the language.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The journey to Goryeo was long and tedious. Nicky was glad it was over, she stepped out of the palanquin and stretched. She stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne room where she was to greet the royal family of Goryeo. A court official came to greet her. “Welcome to Goryeo your highness please come this way, his majesty is waiting to greet you” the official said and led Nicky up the stairs and into the throne room.  
Nicky was feeling pretty confident and brave until she walked into the throne room, she suddenly wished to be back in Japan because even though she didn't know them they assumed she was their princess and treated her like family, here she was a complete stranger.

She walked up to the Kings throne and bowed low. Beside the king sat two women Nicky assumed were his wives. Behind her on either side stood two lines of men dressed like the court official who'd come to greet her. 

“Welcome to Goryeo princess Asumi” the king said. Nicky remained in her bowing position, afraid to look up or speak. 

“You may stand up straight now” the king said and still Nicky did not move. “Your majesty I believe that the letter did inform us that the little princess is yet to learn our language, perhaps we should get an interpreter” one of the officials said. 

“Very well, take her to meet the princes and then get an interpreter at once, you may leave princess” the king said and watched as the princess was led out of the room, he could see she was afraid and wondered how he could make her feel at home, it was very important that she feel welcomed otherwise it might cause trouble.

Nicky was led to a room where the princes sat around the table drinking tea and chatting animatedly, they didn't notice the presence of her or the official. 

“Your highnesses I present to you princess Asumi” the official said. All the princes stopped talking and looked towards the door, Nicky stood with her head bowed afraid to look up or speak. 

“Wow she's so small” Nicky heard a voice say.  
“ Don't be ridiculous Eun, you're about the same size as her and You're older than her” another voice said. Nicky was a little tempted to look up but wouldn't move. 

“Come princess please join us”  
Nicky still wouldn't move and suddenly felt even more afraid.  
“Maybe she doesn't understand yet” 

Nicky heard footsteps and then she was staring at two feet, she stepped back and gasped. There was a hand on her shoulder and then she looked up to see one of the princes crouching in front of her. His hanbok was green and he had a golden belt around his waist, there was a golden band around the bun at the top of his head. 

He smiled at her while she stared at him with wide eyes. “ I'm sure you don't understand me right but please don't be afraid. This is your home from now on, think of us as your older brothers” he stood up straight and held his hand out still smiling brightly at her. Nicky carefully placed her hand in his and he led her to the table and let her sit in a chair right next to his.

“What is your name?” he asked. Nicky wanted to answer but she couldn't find her voice. The prince smiled again and pointed to himself “I am the crown prince Mu, these are my brothers, that's the third prince Yo, eighth prince Wook, ninth prince Won, tenth prince Eun, thirteenth prince Baek ah and the fourteenth prince Jung. We aren't given numbers by age but by rank” he said and pointed at her. 

Nicky felt a little stupid because they were talking to her as if she couldn't understand and that was her fault. The tenth prince shook his head and chuckled “Not only is she small, it seems she's stupid too. I pity whichever of us will have to marry her in future” he said and the fourteenth prince snickered behind his hand. 

“The only person to be pitied is your future wife, how unfortunate she'd be to have a tiny husband” Nicky suddenly said. She quickly put a hand over her mouth and stared at all the princes in shock. 

They stared at her for a moment and then they all laughed. “She speaks, so princess tell us your name and why you've been so quiet” the crown prince said. 

“My name is Ni- Asumi, I'm sorry for my impoliteness it's just that I don't know anyone here at all, after my accident everything has been strange” she said. 

“Wow she's really fluent already, how long did it take you to master our language?” the thirteenth prince asked. “It was really easy for me” Nicky said.

“Well princess Asumi, welcome to Goryeo and should you need help with anything do not hesitate to ask anyone of us, we are your older brothers from now on” the eighth prince said. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Several years had passed and Nicky had gotten used her life as princess Asumi, she even referred to herself as Asumi in her subconscious which sometimes scared her. She'd become relatively close to almost all the princess except the third prince, she thought he had a shrewd personality and lost his temper way too quickly even when everyone was just joking around. 

She stood in her room and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was long and curly and she wished she could straighten it out. She wore a purple hanbok and pink shoes, she was about to pin her hair up when one of her maidservants burst into her room “Your highness, the third prince is on his way here” she said. Nicky rolled here eyes and left her room, she walked out into the courtyard of her residence and saw prince Yo walking in. 

She walked out to him and bowed “Your highness, I wasn't expecting you” she said. Yo scoffed “I don't need to tell you when I'm coming to see you, come let us talk in a private place” he said and took her hand leading her to the garden. Nicky felt like smacking his face, he acted like they were in his residence. 

“Have you considered my request princess, becoming my wife would be the best for you. I am the most suitable for you” he said.   
Ever since she'd become of age, the third and ninth prince began asking Nicky for her hand in marriage. Of course they had to do it secretly because it was the king who would make the final decision but because she was a princess from Japan he had to ask her who she favoured. 

“Your highness, with all due respect I'm in no hurry and I really don't understand why you are in such a hurry to marry me besides you are not the only one who has asked for my hand” she said and tried to pull her hand out of his but he held it tighter. 

“Who else has asked you, tell me I shall tell him to back off immediately” Yo said. Nicky stared at him and smirked “You will tell the crown prince to back off?” she asked. Yo took a step back and frowned. “The crown prince has asked you? When did this happen and are you actually considering it?”. Yo asked .

“Why not, surely you understand what I stand to gain as his wife, I'll be a queen of Goryeo” Nicky said and smiled. Yo pulled her closer and put his arm around her waist “Do you really expect me to believe that the crown prince asked you to marry him?” he whispered to her. 

“Let me go your highness, this is inappropriate and you know it. Word spreads quickly and we are out in the open” 

“The servants are not fools, they know that if anyone hears of this they will lose their lives. Do not waste too much time Asumi and accept my request” Yo said and abruptly let her go and left. 

Nicky sighed and gently hit her chest, she'd lied hoping he'd back off if he knew that the crown prince had asked for her hand but it obviously didn't work. 

Nicky went back to her room to finish dressing up so that she could visit Prince Wooks residence, she'd heard that Lady Hae Soo had a an accident and could no longer remember who she was. 

When Nicky had first seen Hae Soo, she'd thought it was her good friend Ha Jin, they looked exactly the same but then this was Goryeo and not modern day Korea. Ha Jin was obviously a reincarnation of Hae Soo. 

When Nicky arrived at the residence, Hae Soo was walking around with Chae ryung. “So you're saying this Hae Soo girl is two faced? What I mean is that does she pretend to be innocent but at night she sneaks off to meet men?” Nicky heard Hae Soo ask as she made her way over to them. 

“Lady Hae Soo, it seems you are doing much better since your accident, I was here yesterday and the day before but I was told you still weren't well enough to receive visitors” Nicky said and smiled. Hae Soo and Chae ryung turned around at the sound of her voice, Chae ryung bowed while Hae Soo stared at Nicky in shock. 

“Nicky? What are you doing here, how are you here in Goryeo?” Hae Soo exclaimed. Nicky stared at Hae Soo and felt her mouth go dry, no one had called her Nicky in years it was impossible that anybody knew who she was unless....   
“Uhm princess please forgive her outburst, she has no memory of who she is and tends to say strange things. Lady Soo this is princess Asumi she is from Japan” Chae ryung said. Hae Soo turned to face Chae ryung and nodded slowly. 

“Its alright Chae ryung I understand you don't have to apologise, I should be leaving now, I'll go say goodbye to Lady Hae now” Nicky said and left as quickly as possible. How was it possible, Hae Soo shouldn't know that name unless she was no longer Hae Soo....

Nicky wanted to see Prince Baek Ah but he and the other princes had been summoned by the king so she had to wait until he was done. She went to the library and picked a book to read, authors in Goryeo were amazing and Nicky wondered why such great literature had been lost and forgotten along the lines of history. She usually got tired of sitting down for a long time while reading and ended up walking around while she was reading. 

Nicky had no idea that she'd walked out of the library and out onto the palace grounds. She bumped into someone and fell down, the book fell out of her hands and closed causing her to lose her page. 

“Watch where you're going, I lost my page because of yo-” Nicky looked up and her voice suddenly disappeared. She was looking up at a tall man dressed in shabby black clothing and half of his face was covered by a mask. She knew who he was, there were so many rumors about him and she'd heard that upon his arrival at the palace he'd killed his horse.  
The fourth prince Wang So.

“I should watch where I'm going? You're the one who is walking around with her face stuck in a book” he said. Nicky scrambled to her feet quickly dusted herself off and then she bowed. “Welcome to Goryeo your highness I am princess Asumi, it's a pleasure to meet you at last” she said and remained bowing. She heard him scoff “ pleasure to meet me, why would you say such a thing and what reason do you have to bow I'm not a proper prince” he said. Nicky raised her head and stared at him curiously, she cocked her head and blinked “But your father is the king and your mother the queen, why are you not a proper prince? You are also older than me so why wouldn't I be respectful and bow?” she said.   
“What about the rumors, if you know who I am then surely you know what they say about me. Doesn't that frighten you?” the prince asked.   
“Do you want me to be afraid of you? I've seen nothing to prove that those rumors are true and you're really just a tall man in a mask” she said.  
“Do not be absurd, you know nothing about me!” 

Nicky reached into the sleeve of her hanbok, she pulled out a little pouch and reaching into it, she brought out a piece of chocolate and held it out to the prince.  
“Here it's chocolate from Belgium you're so grumpy I think this will make you feel better. Go on and try some” she said and smiled. 

Wang So took the piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth. Nicky picked up her book and bowed again “I have to go now, please come find me if you ever feel bored, I've got a lot of things to play with” she said and ran off. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nicky went to Astronomer Chois tower and there she found the princes talking with Choi Ji mong, the royal Astronomer and fortune teller. She cleared her throat and bowed “Greetings princes, Ji mong” she greeted and suddenly noticed a wooden airplane hanging from the ceiling, she squealed excitedly and climbed up on to a chair and pushed the plane “Its a plane, I haven't seen one in years wow!” she exclaimed. 

“What are you going on about, this is the first time Ji mong has built one where else could you have seen it?” prince Won said. Nicky bit her lip, she'd been here for several years and still made mistakes like this. 

“I have mentioned before that princess Asumis star is a very unique one, she sometimes sees visions of the future but because she has not trained herself in this article she doesn't know how to differentiate between vision and reality” Ji mong said and smiled at the princess. Nicky sighed and nodded, sometimes she felt like Ji mong knew something about her secret, most of the time he saved her from her slip ups. 

“Honestly, you're a princess don't act so ill mannered, get off that chair!” prince Yo scolded. Nicky pouted and got off the chair. 

“As we were saying Ji mong, we are no longer kids your words don't fool us like before” 

“Yes, my princes have all grown up” Ji mong said. 

“I haven't finished growing yet” prince Eun said with a distressed expression on his face. Nicky started laughing at him “Thats okay you're big in other places” prince Won said. 

The room suddenly fell silent and Nicky stared at the princes with wide eyes. “You know his heart and consideration for others” prince Won said with a playful tone.  
Everyone laughed and Nicky breathed a sigh of relief and then she picked up a book and began paging through it. 

“Has anyone seen the fourth prince yet, I heard that he killed his horse” 

“I wouldn't welcome such a person even if he did show up” Prince Yo said.  
Nicky frowned and sucked her teeth, how did Yo ever expect her to accept his proposal when he always acted like a jerk. 

“No matter what he's still our brother, we should not be harsh on him” prince Wook said.  
“I don't think he's a bad person” Nicky said.  
“Princess, it almost sounds like you've actually met him” Prince Won said.  
Nicky shrugged without looking up from her book “Actually I- ” Nicky heard prince Eun gasp and she looked up, they were all staring in the direction of the door, she turned and saw Prince So standing, staring at them silently. 

Nicky put her book down and bowed but didn't say anything. prince Wook was the only one that greeted him while the other princes just stared at him until he walked away. 

“That was so awkward” prince Eun said. 

“Princess Asumi, have you prepared the song you're going to perform at the ceremony?” Ji mong asked. Nicky tensed, she'd completely forgotten that she had to perform at the ceremony. She'd taken an interest in music and had learnt how to play so many instruments she'd actually lost count. 

“Uuuh, actually I was just about to go practice with the thirteenth prince, right?” she said and gave him a pleading look. 

Baek Ah cleared his throat and nodded “Yes, I almost forgot. Let's go we don't have much time” Baek Ah said and quickly led her out of the tower. “You forgot about performing for the ceremony didn't you?” Baek Ah asked her as they headed to the royal music room.  
The king had built that room especially for Baek Ah and Asumi since they were both exceptionally talented when it came to music.

“No I didn't I just-”  
“ You've been telling the maidens stories again haven't you?” he asked. 

“Im a good story teller and you know it even you enjoy my stories” Nicky said and picked up the guitar. She'd asked her father to get her some Western musical instruments from the East Indian trading company. Japan had a strong hold over them and so Nicky was able to get all the foreign items she desired.

“yah! You can't use a western instrument for the spirit cleansing ceremony, put it down” Baek Ah said. 

Nicky pouted and put the guitar down.   
“What am I going to do, the king will be expecting an original song and I don't even know where to begin” Nicky said and fell to the floor dramatically lying on her back and closing her eyes.   
She sighed, it was really hard to be a princess sometimes she imagined she'd never get used to it no matter how long she stayed in Goryeo.  
Nicky's brows furrowed when she suddenly felt something brushing her forehead lightly. She opened her eyes and tensed up when she found herself looking into Baek Ah's eyes.   
He was kneeling at her head and his hands were on either side of her, she raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so she closed it. 

“Princess, this is not the time to be relaxing. We have a song to compose and not enough time” he whispered. 

“Orabeonni, I know you have luck with the ladies but I am not one of those ladies you don't have to start whispering like that to get me to work” she said even though she was secretly pleased with the idea of Baek Ah flirting with her. She'd secretly wondered if he had any sort of feelings for her other than those of a brother to a sister. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

And that's the end of chapter one folks, I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long before ( I'm sorry if it's too long). Who do you guys think should approach whom first about their identity? Should Nicky approach Hae Soo or should Hae Soo approach Nicky?? As from Chapter two I'm just gonna refer to Nicky as Asumi..


	2. Chapter two

Asumi sat at the table in a room at the eighth princes residence with princess Yeon hwa and all the princes except the crown prince and the fourth prince. Asumi and Yeon hwa didn't like each other at all and it was no secret, the two young girls had no problem showing it. Asumi was concentrating on the book she was reading and really wished she could be far away from Yeon hwa.

“ It seems that the fourth prince isn't coming” Yeon hwa said.   
“The fourth prince is really scary, I stepped on his foot two days ago and he growled, do you want to die!?” Eun said and put a hand over one eye in an attempt to imitate Wang So.   
“You are so bad” Yeon hwa said and laughed a little. 

“He and I have the same mother but our relationship isn't good at all, the other day I greeted him and he didn't even answer me” Jung said. 

“That is true, he tends to ruin the mood” Won said. 

Asumi was about to say something in defense of the fourth prince when the doors suddenly swung open and Wang So stepped into the room. Asumi stood up and bowed, Yeon hwa bowed too and smiled slightly. Wang So walked further into the room and the ninth prince bowed.   
“Hyung, you're welcome” Baek Ah greeted but Prince So didn't reply. Eun and Jung bowed too but no one said anything until prince So took a seat at a smaller table at the end of the room. 

“You are late, you and I will practice by ourselves for the ceremony later” Wook said. 

“We can do that” Wang So.   
“You took so long to arrive that were not sure you would still come, why didn't you send word?” princess Yeon hwa asked. 

“Im here aren't I?” prince So said.   
“I think you should stay with us I'd like to hear about Shiniju” Yeon hwa said.   
“Yes I think if you stay here it would be easier than staying at the queens quarters” Wook said.

“Do not try so hard Wook, he understands animals better than the words of people” Prince Yo said.   
“Ah no wonder, I thought your words were very clear” Wang So replied. Asumi giggled behind her book and then cleared her throat.   
  
“Your highness, we have prepared drinks” a maid announces before she walks in, accompanied by Soo. Asumi smiles when Soo enters perhaps they'll get a chance to talk and she'd be able to confirm her suspicions. Soo notices Eun staring at her curiously and proceeds to hide behind a pillar. Eun follows her. “You look familiar, I've seen you somewhere haven't I?” he says. Asumi watches as Soo denies it and turns her face away. Eun still insists that he's seen her before.   
“It was you! You're the girl who was peeking at us in the bath!” he exclaims and grabs her arm. 

“I said it wasn't me!” Soo shouts and pulls away from Eun accidentally knocking a tray out of one of the maids hand, sending the cups crashing to the ground. Noticing Princess Yeon hwa's anger, Soo rushes out of the room.

Eun quietly follows after her. 

“That girl, she's changed. She used to be careful and modest” Baek ah said. “I haven't spent much time with her so I wouldn't know” Wook responded. Asumi shrugged “Well I like her better this way, she's much more interesting than before and it will be easier to make friends with her now. She was so boring before and there are no other females I can be friends with” 

“I will pretend you didn't say that dear princess after all I've invited you to come have tea with me several times and you've never once accepted” Yeon hwa said. 

“You always invite me at the wrong time I can't be blamed for that, besides I doubt we'd have much of a good time we'd just end up insulting each other” Asumi said and turned to Baek ah. “Orabbeoni, shall we go practice again?” she asked. Just then, shouting was heard outside and it appeared to be serious. “Ooh it sounds like a fight, I'm going to see” Asumi said and rushed out excitedly. 

Asumi was surprised to see Hae Soo and Prince Eun fighting, that was all she needed to confirm that it was actually Go Ha Jin. The real Soo would never dare to fight a prince. She considered stepping in to stop the fight but it was actually amusing to watch. Before long all the princes and some servants were watching the fight.

Asumi noticed the crown Prince walking by in a haste and she quickly followed him. It was rare to see the crown Prince because he was always away from the palace on special assignments. “Orabeonni! Wait a minute!” she squealed but he didn't seem to hear her. She followed him all the way to Songak before she was finally able to get his attention. 

“How long have you been following me?” he asked her and smiled. Asumi tilted her head and smiled “I saw you walked past the eighth Prince's residence, how come you didn't join us?” she said and pouted. 

Prince Moo shook his head “I don't have time today, I must report to the king on my journey to Japan” 

Asumi's eyes lit up and she grabbed the Prince's sleeve “Did you see my parents, how are they? Did they give you any gifts for me? ” she exclaimed. 

“Of course, but I will give them to you later for now I must see his majesty.” Crown Prince Moo said and gently Pat the top of her head and then he left.

Asumi heaves a sigh and stares up at the sky, sometimes she missed her old life. Even though it had been years since she'd been living as Princess Asumi she stilled missed her father he was never around but the few times they'd spent together he always made sure she just how much he loved her. 

“What occupies your mind dear princess?” 

Asumi rolled her eyes and turned to face the 9th Prince Won. “I am worried that the song I have prepared will not please the King” Asumi said nonchalantly. Prince Won smiled at her and moved closer until Asumi had to take a step back because he was too close for comfort. “You are an extremely talented young woman, your music is exceptional. The king will definitely be pleased.  
Tell me princess, have you considered my proposal?” 

“I do not wish to marry you, your rank is below mine and I have no feelings for you whatsoever. You do not have any feelings for me either, you simply wish to gain rank from this union. I hope you will not bother me anymore” Asumi said and bowed then she turned around and proceeded to leave.

“He does not see you as a woman you know” Prince Won said. Asumi frowned and turned her head, rasing an eyebrow inquisitivly. Prince Won smirked “I have seen the way you gaze at Baek Ah, he is the one you are closest to besides the crown Prince,he is a very handsome man and you spend a lot of time together. It is natural for you to develop feelings for him but he only has eyes for Lady Hae, he flirts and plays with girls as a any normal man would but he loves our brothers wife”

Asumi chose not to respond and walked away. The prince's words however, stuck with her because she knew it was true. Baek Ah was in love with Prince wooks wife, he'd told her many times when they'd practiced music or he asked her to model for him. He'd never actually shown Asumi his drawings of her but he drew her often.

Asumi went back to her residence and told the servants that she did not want to be disturbed. She went to her music room and looked at all her instruments, she'd be playing the haegum

Since she didn't have much time left she decided that she'd spend the rest of the day practicing. She tried much as possible not to think about what Prince won had said but it was difficult because he was telling the truth.  
Baek Ah was in love with his brothers wife, he'd loved her long before she married Prince Wook, he loved her still.  
Asumi wasn't exactly deterred by that, they could never be together so he had to forget about her eventually and move on..... Right.

Asumi practiced her song until her fingers were sore. “You really are a very talented young woman, your husband will be such a lucky man” Prince Moo said from the entrance of Asumi's music room. Asumi stood up and bowed then she smiled at the crown Prince “I see no reason why I can't be your wife, just think you'd have beautiful music before you go to sleep every night and our children would be so beautiful” Asumi said and laughed at the prince's shocked expression.   
Prince Moo walked further into the room and pinched her ear. “You are really too forward for your own good, you say things without thinking”   
“Ow ow ow, orabeonni I'm sorry. You know I hate it when you pinch my ear like that!” Asumi squealed and struggled to pull away from the prince. He chuckled and let her go, he opened the door and let some maids come in. There were four of them and they each carried four large boxes. “Gifts from your father” prince Moo said as the maids placed the boxes on the floor and left. Asumi smiled brightly at the boxes and then at the Prince. He handed her an envelope and pinched her cheek. “Orabeonni, I'm not ten years old anymore that's not cute!”   
Asumi said . “Yes I know, you're all grown up. So are you ready for the ceremony?”   
Asumi nodded went back to her haegum. “I call this piece, confessions of the soul” she said and played a little bit of the musical piece she'd prepared for the ceremony.   
“its a beautiful piece, who are you confessing to?” he asked politely.   
Asumi shook her head vigorously “Nobody, it's just a song” she said almost too affirmatively. Prince Moo gave her a knowing look and then pat her head. “ I'm sure everyone will love it, I have to go prepare for the ceremony. I'll see you later”

Asumi did her hair in a french braid and placed a crown of synthetic flowers on her head. She wore a lavender hanbok with a purple veil. 

Asumi made her way to the palace courtyard with her haegum and sat in the middle of the courtyard. All eyes were on her and the courtyard was deadly silent as they waited for the princess to play.  
Asumi began to play and as she did, she thought of her conversation with the crown Prince. He'd thought that with this song she was confessing her love to someone but it was actually a general confession to herself. She was growing tired of life in Goryeo and wanted to go home. She was tired of being pursued by men who only wanted to marry her for the power that came being an in-law to the Japanese Emperor. She was tired of loving a man who only saw her as little sister but would marry her just because it's what she wanted. She wanted everything to stop, as she played she closed her eyes and an image flashed before her eyes. She was in the palace gardens, her skin was incredibly pale and she was holding someone's hand. She couldn't see his face, he seemed to be helping her walk around the garden and she suddenly fell to the ground.  
Asumi opened her eyes and frowned, what was that? When the song was over she stood up and bowed and then she left. She'd planned to stay and watch the prince's performance but she was shaken up by the vision she'd seen and decided to go lie down. Whatever it was that she'd seen made her extremely uncomfortable, it felt like it was real.   



	3. Chapter three

Asumi stared at herself in the mirror, she was dressed like a male peasant, she and Prince Jung were going to wrestle in the city. They weren't supposed to which is why they'd be dressed as peasants and she would be disguised as a man otherwise nobody would let her fight.   
She snuck out of her residence and met up with Jung in the market. “Yah you really look like a man, if I didn't know you I'd totally be fooled” Jung said and slung his arm over Asumi's shoulder and smiled. Asumi smirked, grabbed his arm and flipped him over throwing him onto the ground. She placed a foot on his shoulder and leaned forward “And that's why you loose everytime we wrestle, I don't understand how it is that you beat those surly men in the city you can barely beat me” she stepped back and helped him up. He dusted himself off and cleared his throat “I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, I let you win you know just because I think your little victory celebrations are cute” Asumi shook her head and began walking away “Hurry up already I don't want to be late”

Asumi watched as Jung fought his opponent, a man twice his size and definitely older. They'd fought several opponents already and had yet to be defeated. She cheered him on as he kicked his opponent to the ground and roared in victory. A hand gripped her shoulder “ a prince and princess fighting in the city, what will the king say” Prince Baek Ah whispered in her ear. Asumi tensed and signalled for Jung to leave the crowd. They both followed Baek Ah away from the crowd and he stared at them in amusement. “Whats with the look?” Asumi asked. “Royalty dressed in street garb and fighting, just imagine what his majesty is going to say” Baek Ah said.   
“Hyung you're out here too, dressed as a peasant and drawing!” Prince Jung countered and tried to swipe his brothers book away. Baek Ah dodged him and smiled “I have permission” Baek Ah said.  
Jung tried to take the book again but still failed, he glanced over at Asumi and she nodded. Without thinking the princess stepped towards the thirteenth Prince and pecked his cheek. Baek Ah froze and so did Asumi, what on earth was she thinking!??!! Jung grabbed the book and dashed off, Asumi followed him feeling her heart pound through her chest. When they arrive at Asumi's residence, Jung hands Asumi the sketchbook “Return it to hyung later, I have to go meet my mother. She's still waiting for you to accept her invitation to join us for a meal you know, don't keep her waiting”   
“yeah I remember, I'll send word soon. See you later Jung”  


Asumi decided that it was finally time to confront Soo about their shared secret. She prepared some gifts for Lady Hae as she knew that the woman was gravely ill.   
She wore a coral blue hanbok and had her hair braided back. It was an unusual style in goryeo but it always got compliments from everyone.   
When Asumi arrived at the eighth prince's residence she saw that she was seated with Baek Ah.  
She bowed and greeted them both.  
“Lady Hae, I have some gifts for from Japan. My father sent me a lot of things recently and it's too much for just me, there's some Japanese herbal tea and jewelry. I hope you like them” she said and had her maid place the gifts I'm front of Lady Hae. “How kind of you princess, I am most grateful” Lady Hae smiled brightly. Asumi expressed that the intention of her visit was to see Soo. Lady Hae was a little startled as princess Asumi had never visited her niece before but gladly pointed her to where Soo stood seemingly practicing some sort of speech. Asumi bowed again and went to meet Soo, she took a deep breath as she got closer to her friend.   
What would she say to her, how would she bring up the topic. What if she'd just imagined things and this wasn't Ha jin at all. “Hae Soo, how have you been since the accident?” Asumi said nervously and waited for Soo to respond. Soo who had her back to the princess turned around and smiled. “Your highness, thank you for your concern. I'm definitely better now, to what do I owe this visit?” Asumi gave her maid a signal and she left them alone.  
“The other day, you called me by another name and I must know if you're actually..... Someone else” Asumi said and searched Soo's face for any hint that the girl knew what she was talking about.  
“Everyday I look at you and I keep telling myself that you can't possibly be Nicky but no matter how much I look at it I'm not convinced, you're reaction that day was-”. Soo was interrupted by the Princess throwing her arms around and suddenly crying “Noona I'm so happy, you have no idea, I really thought that I was alone in this world so please tell me everything. We have so much to catch up on” Asumi said and sobbed harder.  
Why she was suddenly so emotional she had no idea but it felt good to be able to talk about how she really felt.

Soo and Asumi found a secluded place and sat down. Soo sighed “Nicky, I have been through so much. My boyfriend and best friend betrayed me and left me in huge debt and I was thrown out of my apartment”.   
“I told you that you're too kind but you never listen to me, I saw it all over her face from the first time we met that bitch! Noona, how did you end up here I mean when did it happen?” Asumi wondered if it had anything to with the eclipse. “It was during the eclipse, I was trying to save this child from drowning and suddenly I was pulled under the water and I woke up here” Soo said and looked at the princess, wanting her to explain how she'd gotten to Goryeo. When Asumi told her of her accident and where and when she'd woken up, Soo stared at her in shock. “You have been here for five years!? Oh you poor thing, you must've felt so lonely all this time”   
“Well yes and no. I've made friends with most of the prince's and I adapted quickly to my life here, though I still haven't figured out how to go back home and I'm not even sure if I want to go back” Asumi said. “You can't be afraid of those brats forever, you have to stand up to them they're living in your father's house and it's his wealth they're enjoying!”   
“ No it's not them, it's -” Asumi sighed and looked in the direction of Lady Hae and the thirteenth Prince. Soo watched the princess and smiled, the girl had a crush on the thirteenth Prince.   
“Have you told him?” Soo asked.  
“Are you crazy?! How can I just tell him, we are not in the year 2016 Noona. This is Goryeo and I am a princess in this place and-” Asumi stopped talking when she noticed the look that her friend was giving her. “After all the time we've been friends you're telling me that you allowed this crazy place to change you?” Soo chided.   
Asumi smiled and shook her head, she'd been here longer than Ha jin even though they'd both “died” on the same day in 2016. “Noona I have to go now but let's meet more often okay” Asumi said and hugged Soo one more time before leaving.

Not wanting to have a meal with Jung and his mother, Asumi decided to go for a walk in the woods. She ran into Prince So practicing his sword skills by himself.   
She'd brought her sword along for protection and wondered if he'd spar with her. “May I join you, practicing by yourself is boring isn't it?” she asked. So stopped and stared at her coldly, he didn't respond and continued practicing. Asumi pulled out her sword and swung at the prince who barely missed being cut by blocking her sword with his. “I will hurt you, this is not a game” he said and stepped back. Asumi swung again intentionally aiming for his neck but the prince blocked it again. “Looks like you're the one who's going to be hurt by me” she said and smiled. So scoffed and swung at her. “You are a very strange princess, very well I'll spar with you but do not complain when you get hurt and loose”   
“Likewise” 

When their fight was over, So found himself on the ground. It was the second time the princess had managed to get him down and this time she'd knocked his sword away too. She stood over him and pointed her sword at his throat. “What was it you were saying about me getting hurt?” she teased and then offered a hand to help him up. He didn't take it and stood up on his own.  
“I don't know if you treat me like this because you pity me or you want some sort of favour but I -”  
“Treat you like what? A human? Isn't that what you are though, why do I have to believe baseless rumours or treat you a certain way based on what people say, that's rather stupid if you ask me” Asumi said. “How do you know the rumours aren't true?” he asked and took a step closer to her menacingly. Asumi didn't flinch even though she was a little afraid.  
“So what if they are,am I supposed to be afraid of you because you've killed people? My brother's in Japan have shed blood countless times, even in my presence. The crown Prince has killed too and he is like my best friend so am I supposed to fear you?” she asked. So didn't say anything and instead picked up his sword, this little princess was too friendly for her own good but he was glad that she treated him normally.   
“I came here for a peaceful time and I ended up getting sweaty, I'm going to the springs. Thank you for your time orabeonni, please don't forget my invitation from last time and if you don't have any interest in that then we could just have a meal together” she smiled, bowed and left. 

Truthfully, Asumi did pity the fourth Prince because she knew what it felt like to be treated like an outcast. She pondered how she'd get So to be more open around her as she made her way to the royal bath springs. None of the maids were there when she arrived but she didn't mind because she didn't really need help. She went to the open springs and was shocked to see the third Prince sitting by himself staring into the water, she was about to turn away when she heard him speaking. 

“No matter how hard I try mother is never pleased with me. Everything she tells me to do I do without complaint yet when it goes wrong she blames only me. How did I end up with such a mother?” he said and sighed. He sounded sad, Asumi could hear it in his voice. She thought that perhaps the prince turned out the way he did because of his mother.  
Forgetting the fact that he was half naked, Asumi stepped forward “Perhaps you should stop listening to your mother and live your way” she said. Prince Yo turned abruptly and frowned. 

Asumi was surprised at his red eyes, he'd been crying! She'd never seen this side of the prince before and she wondered just how harshly his mother raised him. He scoffed and turned away “I don't know what you're talking about, leave me” Asumi walked towards him and reached out to touch his shoulder, he suddenly turned around and grabbed her shoulders “Did you not hear me, I said leave!” he said in a harsh tone. Asumi saw the tears pooled in his eyes and the deep sadness he'd hidden from everyone. Who was this man and where was the third Prince Yo?  
Asumi raised her hand and touched his cheek, staring into his eyes as a stray tear rolled down his face. “Why do you hide this person from everyone?” she whispered. Yo was startled by her question and the way she looked at him, it was different from the usual glare she gave him, at that moment he wanted to break the nearly indestructible wall he'd built up but his mother's voice rung in his ears. “You must be the crown Prince at all costs!” 

Asumi saw the sudden change, whoever the vunerable man was he'd suddenly gone and Prince Yo was back. “You boldly walked in here in your under garments while I myself am barely dressed princess, I can only take that as a sign that you're accepting my proposal” Prince Yo said and leaned forward to kiss her. Asumi turned her face away and pushed Yo “I simply wanted to bathe and I didn't realise that you were already here. I will go bathe in another room” she said and quickly left. She couldn't really understand what she'd just witnessed and hoped she'd be able to forget.

The King asked princess Asumi to play music for him and the crown Prince while they had tea and discussed private matters. At times like this she had to remember that she was basically a piece of furniture and shouldn't react to anything she heard. She also had to keep everything to herself no matter what she heard. Whenever she played for the king, she had to dress in her complete royal attire, even though she wasn't married to a prince of Goryeo she dressed like a proper Goryeo princess. She chose the colour yellow today. The king had requested for her to play the gayegeum so she took it with her to the king's chamber, the tea had already been served and there was no else in the room besides Asumi, the king and Prince Moo.  
She bowed and silently sat down placing her instrument in front of her.  
She took a deep breath and let the music flow from her heart to her fingers. In some ways her heart was extremely heavy. Her father's letter still weighed down on her, he wanted her to get married as soon as possible. He'd suggested the third Prince but told her that she was free to make her choice.   
She had her heart set on Baek Ah but she didn't want him to marry her just because he had to. She was the princess of Japan, the king of Goryeo would make certain that whomever she chose would never even consider turning her down.   
“The one who is behind the attempt on my life at the ceremony, it seems that it's Queen Sinmyeongsunseong” prince Moo said. The king sighed, he was not surprised at all, he knew that his wife wanted her own son to be the next king after him. “She however denied this and So even came to her defence” the king said.  
“My brother only wants his mother's affection and attention,he doesn't want her to get into trouble” princess Moo said. The king nodded and then he stared thoughtfully at Asumi. “What did you discuss with the Emperor on your last visit?” he asked.   
“He wants us to form a union as soon as possible, he wanted me to marry her but I told him that she thought of me as an older brother and she's much too young to be queen” Moo said and watched Asumi to see if she would react in any way. He frowned, it appeared that she was way too engrossed in her music there must have been something on her mind.  
“Yes, she is too young to be Queen but she is an intelligent woman she'd do well by your side. The letter the emperor wrote to me suggests that she marry Yo, I have yet to broach the subject with the princess” the King said. They continued to talk about kingdom affairs for an hour and a half and they left Asumi alone. 

She stopped playing and stretched her fingers. She stood up and stretched her arms and legs, the king and his son discussed a lot of things some of which wished she didn't hear. She shrugged and made her way to Prince Wooks residence, everyone was gathering there for tea.

Asumi arrived to see Chae ryung being being flogged by princess Yeon hwa. Eun, Jung, won, Baek Ah and Yo stood watching. She joined them and whispered to Eun “What did the poor girl do wrong?” she asked. “She was caught stealing from the fourth Prince” Jung answered.   
“It wasn't her fault, I'm the one who told her to return the pin to the Prince's room. She wasn't stealing anything” Soo said.  
Yeon hwa frowned and insisted on punishing the slave girl. “In that case please flog me instead” Soo said.   
Yeon hwa smirked and nodded and ordered for Soo to be tied to a pillar.  
“You will do no such thing!” Asumi shouted and glared at princess Yeon hwa. “Princess Asumi this matter concerns the people of this household, you really shouldn't involve yourself. Somebody has to be punished for this”   
“If you hurt Hae Soo I will not take it lightly, you do not want to get on my bad side Yeon hwa” Asumi said and stepped forward but Soo gave a look and the princess stopped in her tracks. Soo shook her head and gave a small smile.  
Asumi pouted, stepped back and folded her arms over chest. Soo was flogged twice before Prince So interrupted, Prince Wook showed up too and Yeonhwa found that she was defeated.  
While Prince Wook chided his younger sister for her behaviour towards Soo the third Prince commended her for it.  
“Of course you would commend her for it, you're just as heartless as she is. You're suited for each other really. I simply cannot imagine having such a tyrant for a husband but perhaps Yeonhwa will be a better wife” Asumi said and glanced at Prince Yo who in turn stared at her and smirked. She scoffed and stalked off feeling slightly irritated that she couldn't save her friend from being flogged.

Asumi took a walk around the palace gardens, the flowers that grew there reminded her of her mother. The one who'd died when she was a child, she loved gardening and their yard was the envy of the whole neighborhood. Prince Baek Ah was on his way to the royal music room when he noticed princess Asumi walking around by herself in the garden, he hadn't had a chance to confront her about her sudden closeness to Soo.  
“This is quite strange, you're usually telling stories by this time” he said sneaking up behind her. Asumi shrugged “I don't feel like telling stories today, I have a lot on my mind” she answered without looking him. He walked beside her picked a flower from a branch above their heads. “I've been meaning to ask you about your relationship with Hae Soo, you're suddenly so friendly with her”   
“She's just easier to talk to since she changed. She reminds me of an old friend” Asumi said and smiled thoughtfully, she also remembered how Soo encouraged her to tell Baek Ah how she felt about him.  
“My father wants me to pick a prince to marry before I turn sixteen although we won't get married right away he just wants to make the engagement official” Asumi said and glanced at the prince   
“Have you made a decision?” Baek Ah asked her.   
“Yes but I don't want him to marry me just because he has to, I want him to agree because he wants to but I feel like he'll agree anyway just because his majesty will obviously insist and remind him that it's his duty”   
“Yah by now you should know that this is the way royal marriages work, he will agree either way. You're not an unpleasant person, any man would be delighted to have you as a wife” Baek Ah said. Asumi slowed her steps and stared at his back. “If I told the king that I wanted to marry you, what would your reaction be?” she asked in a low voice hoping he didn't hear her. He stopped and she stopped too.   
“Im not good at martial arts, I couldn't protect you and although my father is the king, my family is not that powerful, I can't offer you much.” he said without turning to look at her.  
“That is not what I asked you Baek Ah, what would your reaction be if I choose you.” 

Baek Ah had known this day would come and he'd known that the princess like him, she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings for him, at least not from him. His mother had been pressuring him to propose to her but he still loved someone else, it didn't feel right marrying her knowing that she actually loved him. Nonetheless he knew that he was a prince and his duty was to his father and Goryeo, the purpose of the Japanese princess being in Goryeo was for her to get married to a prince of Goryeo and form a strong union between the two countries. At least, she wasn't a stranger or somebody unpleasant.  
He turned around and smiled at her “Princess Asumi if you decide to marry me it would be a great honour” he said and held out his hand to her. Asumi hesitantly put her hand in his and they continued their walk.   
She was a lot smarter than she let on, Asumi was well aware that he said that out of duty but she took comfort in the fact his smile was genuine and he thought of her as a pleasant person.

Asumi was supposed to join prince Jung in the city but she wasn't in the mood to wrestle. She regretted not going when she heard that Jung was almost killed by shady men. She goes to his quarters to find him arguing with Prince So.  
“It truly is an embarrassment to come from the same womb as you” Jung said as Asumi walked in. She was appalled by that statement and couldn't believe that he'd say something so horrible to his own brother. “Jung how could say something so-” she stopped mid sentence as she watched So slap his younger brother.   
Before Asumi could even react Jung's mother walked in and pushed So away from his brother. She glared at him and began chiding him.   
“No mother, it's not like that he actually saved my life today please don't be hard on him” Jung said.   
“You keep away from my son do you understand me!” Queen Sinmyeongsunseong said. Asumi watched as the queen ordered So out of the room and he left, brushing past his brother.   
Asumi bowed and left hoping to catch up with So but he was already gone. 

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Asumi sat outside her room staring up at the dark empty sky. The stars were hiding today, sometimes she wished she could hide. “Your highness please, princess Asumi has already gone to sleep”. Asumi looked towards the entrance of her residence to see Prince Yo trying to force his way past her maids.  
“Its okay, let him in” she said.  
Prince Yo walked up to her and stared down at her, Asumi equally stared at him. He sighed and sat down beside her. Asumi looked back up at the sky and waited for him to say what he came to say. “Do you know how difficult it is to be me, to have a mother who expects the best from you all the time even when it's out of your control?” he asked. Asumi looked at him, he was looking right into her eyes. His eyes were red again, he'd been crying or he was intoxicated.   
“It doesn't have to be like that, you could choose to ignore her. What's the worst she could do to you?” Asumi asked him. Yo chuckled and shook his head “Kill me, she will kill me and begin grooming Jung to take my place” he said and frowned as he felt tears pool in his eyes. Asumi stared at him in shock, was his mother really that heartless?   
Asumi reached out to touch his cheek but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little too tightly. “ you're hurting me, let go” she said.   
“What is so special about you, why does she insist that I marry you, why am I able to show you this side of me that no one has seen?”   
Asumi didn't answer him, she only stared at him her heart melting at the sight of the crying Prince Yo. He stood up and pulled her up with him, his hand moving to her throat “Answer me,why!” he shouted. Asumi blinked and looked up “Its snowing” she whispered. Yo looked up at the sky as he noticed the light snowfall. He let go of the princess and sat down again. Asumi sat down beside him and pat her shoulder.  
“You can rest for a bit and then go back to your room and whatever happened here was just a dream, you had too much to drink tonight” she said and looked up at the sky smiling. Yo scoffed and just stared at her while she stretched out her hand trying to catch the snow....


	4. Chapter 4

Asumi sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair with a sour look on her face. Queen Sinmyeongsunseong had given her a formal invitation to tea. This time she couldn't refuse or make any excuses. Since she would be dining with the queen she had to wear formal attire. She decided to wear a blue and white hanbok, as blue was rumoured to be a favourable colour to the queen. 

Asumi reluctantly made her way over to the palace and found the queen already waiting for her. She bowed and waited for the queen to acknowledge her greeting. “Come sit child, there's no need for such formalities between us” queen Sinmyeongsunseong said and smiled as Asumi joined her at the small table. The court maids had already set the table and prepared the tea.   
Asumi poured tea for the queen and herself and waited for the queen to take the first sip before she picked up her cup. She didn't say anything because she knew exactly why the queen had invited her, sometimes she resented the Emperor for making her choose a husband. Why didn't he just pick one for her or better yet, let King Taejo make the choice!  
“Tell me princess, have you considered Yo's proposal?” the queen asked.  
Asumi wasn't surprised that the queen skipped the small talk and got straight to point.   
“Proposal?” Asumi asked, pretending to be shocked that the queen knew about the third Prince asking for her hand.  
“Yes, Yo tells me everything when it comes to matters like this. I know that he wants to marry you and I approve. I definitely want you as my daughter in law, I would only be so lucky” the queen said.   
Asumi smiled at the queen shyly, she had to pretend that this topic made her happy yet uncertain. “your highness, I'd would be honoured to be able to call you mother and the third Prince is certainly a perfect match for me, he's handsome and strong and intelligent but I fear-”

“Queen Sinjeong is here your highness” a court maid announced at the door. Asumi hid her relief at the interruption. She was not sure how she'd tell the queen that she had no interest in her son.   
“Let her in” Queen Sinmyeongsunseong said. Asumi stood up as Queen Sinjeong, the mother of the eighth prince and princess Yeonhwa walked in. She bowed and waited for the queen to sit down before she took her seat again.   
“How lovely of you to join us Sinjeong, Asumi and I were just discussing how she and Prince Yo make the perfect match” Queen Sinmyeongsunseong said.  
Queen Sinjeong smiled at them “That is interesting although I always assumed she would choose Baek Ah, they do spend so much time together and rumour has it that Princess Asumi is smitten with him” Asumi had always known that the relationship between the two queens was less than pleasant and anytime she witnessed their mbittersweet exchanges it made extremely uncomfortable. Queen Sinmyeongsunseong side glanced at Asumi “Is that so?” she commented.   
“The thirteenth Prince and I share a mutual interest in music, naturally we'd spend a lot of time together and as for the rumours, I don't think it's wise for us to entertain the wagging tongues of the maids” Asumi said, hoping she'd sounded believable. She couldn't let Queen Sinmyeongsunseong know that she wanted to marry Baek Ah, it would put his life in danger. If any harm came to him just because he was the one she wanted then she'd never forgive herself.  
“As I said,Yo and Asumi are suited for each other don't you think so Sinjeong?” queen Sinmyeongsunseong asked.   
“Perhaps but I for one think princess Asumi is too gentle and free for the likes of Prince Yo” queen Sinjeong said with a bitter smile. Asumi sensed that the queens were about to exchange barbed comments and decided to make an excuse and escape. 

On her way out of the palace, Asumi ran into Prince So. He was dressed in a proper royal hanbok, had a proper hairdo and even had a golden mask on. “Well look at you, finally settled in I see” she said with a smile. So scoffed “I don't know what you're talking about, what are you doing here anyway?” So asked as they began walking together. Asumi sighed “Your mother invited me to tea, she wants me to marry your brother but I really can't see myself as that man's wife” Asumi said hoping So wouldn't be offended that she disliked his brother.   
“He has the highest rank after the crown Prince, he's certainly a good suitor for you”   
“I will pretend I didn't hear that from you, besides my heart belongs to someone else” Asumi said. So nodded thoughtfully, he wondered who it was. It definitely couldn't be him, although she treated him normally she probably wouldn't want to be his wife, no woman would.... “Orabeonni if I were to choose you as my husband would you agree I mean, would you be pleased?” Asumi asked. She'd suddenly thought that if Baek Ah refused to marry her then she'd marry him. She wondered how bad his scar was but then decided that it wasn't important. He was clearly a good person and they'd grow to love each other.  
So was shocked at her question and did nothing to hide it. He opened his mouth to speak but had nothing to say.   
“You don't have to look so surprised, were both children of royalty, only lucky ones get to marry the one whom their heart beats for but still, I wouldn't want to marry a man who will end up hating me for the rest of our lives. I will let you think about my question, give me an answer the next time we meet” Asumi bowed and left the fourth Prince with a confused expression, had she just proposed to him?

Asumi met up with Hae Soo, her friend seemed stressed. “What is the matter with you?” Asumi asked. Hae Soo sighed and handed Asumi a folded piece of paper. “ The eighth prince gave it to me but I.... I think I'm illiterate” she said and blushed a little. Asumi unfolded the paper and gave her friend a knowing smile. Go ha Jin couldn't read hanja characters, she was used to Hangul.   
“There is no need to be embarrassed, I had the same problem, it took me three years to master this” Asumi said.  
Hae Soo stared at her friend in shock “Three years! But the prince expects a reply soon, can you please tell me what the poem means and help me respond?”   
Asumi read the poem and suddenly wished she hadn't. It was a lovers poem, the eighth prince had fallen for his wife's cousin and had basically confessed his love through the poem. She didn't want Hae Soo to get in trouble. “I don't understand what it means eonni, you'll have to ask someone else sorry” Asumi said and handed the poem back to her friend. Hae Soo sighed and nodded.  
“That reminds me, have you told the prince how you feel yet?” Hae Soo asked.  
Asumi shook her head and shrugged.  
“It doesn't matter if he loves me or not, if I tell him I want to marry him he will agree because he is a prince of Goryeo and I am a princess of Japan, the union of the two countries depends on me marrying him or whichever prince I choose. It's like he's forced to say yes”   
Asumi suddenly felt a little envious of her friend at least the person she had feelings for loved her back even though they couldn't be together.

◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼

Lady Hae came to visit princess Asumi, something she found extremely unusual. What did Prince Wooks wife want with her? She sat with Lady Hae in the warmth of her room since it was too cold to sit outside. She had the maids set the table and prepare some tea for the two of them. “My lady should have sent for me, there was no need for you to strain yourself like this, I know you're yet to recover. I hope the tea I gave you is helping” Asumi said and poured some tea into a cup for Lady Hae.

Lady Hae smiled and nodded and took the tea cup from Asumi with shaky hands. Asumi immediately became worried. “You are a princess, I could not summon you” Lady Hae said.  
“Even so, you're older than me and you need to rest. Next time please don't hesitate to send for me I will come running” Asumi said and watched as lady Hae struggled to hide the fact that she was indeed weak.   
“You seem to have grown close to Hae Soo, I am glad. Please continue to keep her close to you and watch over her”   
Asumi nodded and smiled “Hae Soo reminds me of a friend of mine, I will definitely be there for her. Did you come all the way here just to ask me for that?”   
Lady Hae shook her head “I came to ask you for a favour, will your highness please grant me this request?” Lady Hae asked.   
Asumi nodded “Of course if it is within my power”   
“I want you to take care of Baek Ah for me, watch over him and protect his heart” Lady Hae said. Asumi stared into Lady Hae's eyes, knowing exactly what Wooks wife was asking of her.   
“That person, it seems his heart is elsewhere. It is difficult to protect something that isn't with me besides, you're here and he's very fond of you. You can still watch over him” Asumi said.  
Lady Hae shook her head and began coughing, Asumi watched in horror as the woman coughed up blood and immediately rushed to her side.  
“Are you alright, shall I call the doctor?” Asumi asked and gently placed her hands on Lady Hae's shoulder.  
Lady Hae grabbed her hand and squeezed it “Please do this for me, I don't have much time left. I need to know that he will not drown himself in misery, you love him just as much he loves me and I know if you take care of him he will love you too please promise me you will look after him and protect his heart” Lady Hae pleaded. Asumi felt the tears wet her cheeks unaware of when she'd started crying. She wasn't close to Lady Hae but the thought of her dying saddened her. Lady Hae was asking her to take care of Baek Ah and protect his heart but who would do that for her?  
Nonetheless she nodded, afterall a dying woman was pleading with her, how could she refuse?   
“You have my word” she whispered and hugged lady Hae tightly sensing that it would be the last time she got to see the woman.....  


Asumi sat alone in her room staring at her reflection in the mirror. She felt like there was an extremely heavy burden on her shoulders, the weight of the choice she had to make. Her birthday was coming up soon and her father expected a response from her as to who she'd chosen. She stood up and went to the small table in corner of her room. She sat at the table and picked up the paper and brush. She'd had some ink prepared earlier and she stared at it before dipping the brush into ink. She bit her lip as she began to write her response to the Emperor. Was she making the right decision, would she be happy with the words she was writing to her father?   
She thought about Hae Myung hee's request and her heart ached. Could she really ignore the last request of a dying woman? Would she really be able to live with her decision for the rest of her life.  
  
“You should have your guards hanged for insubordination, what if I was an assassin?”   
Asumi stopped writing and looked up from the table, prince Yo stood at the door and smirked at her frowning face. He walked further into the room and Asumi quickly stood and walked towards him, she didn't want him to read her letter. “I do not appreciate this intrusion, it's late and this is my private room you shouldn't be in here” 

“Do not blame me, your guards aren't at there posts it was really easy sneaking past the maids you know” Yo said and stepped a little closer to the princess.   
Asumi hissed, he was missing the point.  
“Wether the guards are there or not is not the issue, you shouldn't even have thoughts of coming to my room at this hour, it is inappropriate” Asumi said.

“My mother keeps pestering me about marrying you, she said you seemed hesitant when she asked you today and that you're apparently interested in the 13th prince” Asumi cleared her throat and walked away from Yo. She went to stand in front of the mirror and picked up the brush on the little table beside the mirror. She began brushing her hair.

“So I should marry you because your mother wants you to, that doesn't sound fair” “I want to marry you, it's not just because of her” Yo said and came to stand behind her. Asumi looked at him through the mirror. “Do not lie to me, I heard that you declared your interest in Princess Yeonhwa claiming that you'd treat her like a queen so what are you doing in my room?”   
Yo leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder, he smiled at her shocked facial expression and then turned his head and whispered into her ear “Are you jealous princess Asumi?”   
Asumi rolled her eyes. “ Do not be ridiculous, why would I be jealous go ahead and marry Yeonhwa”   
Yo buried his face in her neck and smiled as he felt her tense up. “I did say I'd treat Yeonhwa as a queen but that's nothing compared to how I'd treat you.  
You are my goddess” he looked at the mirror, Asumi's expression was so innocent, she was genuinely shocked at his actions unsure of what it was he was trying to accomplish. He smiled and moved back, his mission was complete he knew. She was intrigued wether she chose to admit it or not, he had captured her attention. Without another word he turned and left the room....  
  
As he walked back to his residence Yo thought about the conversation he had with his mother.   
“Can we forget about it mother, that girl has no interest in me. We can get the throne without her” Yo said. Queen Sinmyeongsunseong frowned. “ Don't be a fool Yo, it's not just about the throne, the power that comes with her name. Do you know what you could do if that girl had you in her heart? Don't you realise that if she likes you or wants to protect you then there's nothing you can't get away with?”   
“She doesn't like me mother, what do you want me to do?” Yo protested.  
“She is a young girl, don't just demand marriage, woo her Yo sneak into her heart and make yourself the only man in her eyes”  
Yo stopped walking and sighed, after his encounter with Asumi he suddenly didn't want to win her heart just because his mother wanted him to. There was something about her that drew him to her and he was determined to find out what that something was.

◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼

  
Asumi was joined by Prince Jung and Prince Eun as they made their to Prince Wooks residence. She was still mad at Jung for the nasty comment he'd made towards his older brother and so did not respond to his greeting. “Are you still upset, I told you that I couldn't wait for you that day and had to go wrestle by myself” Jung said as they walked. Asumi frowned at him “Do you really think that's what upset me? That disgusting comment you made towards Prince So after he saved your life, you should be ashamed of yourself I expect that from the third Prince but certainly not from you Jung! Wang So is a human being just like everyone else, I'm very disappointed in you and I expect you to apologize to him and treat him the way you treat me or else forget about talking to me ever again!” Asumi exclaimed and stormed ahead of the princes leaving Jung feeling like he'd just been scolded by his mother.....   
Upon arrival at Prince Wooks residence, the princes, princess Yeonhwa and Asumi caught Hae Soo leaving a folded piece of paper on Prince Wooks desk. Asumi immediately knew that it must be the response to Prince Wooks poem,she wondered if Soo had figured out it's meaning. She watched in amusement as Eun snatched the paper and tried reading it while hae Soo pleaded with him to leave it be. Prince Wook quickly dismissed Hae Soo and she rushed out leaving the paper with Eun. Asumi watched as Baek Ah followed Soo out and wondered if she should go too.  
“What on earth is this supposed to be?” Eun asked as he opened the paper and stared at it, the princes stared at the paper unable to figure out what Hae Soo had written. Asumi got a glance and smiled  
\^0^/  
Soo had decided to draw an emoji. Asumi laughed inwardly as the princes struggled to figure out what Hae Soo had drawn.  
“Raise your arms” prince So said. Asumi was surprised to see that So seemed to have figured it out. She wanted to stay but felt extremely uneasy about Baek Ah following Soo outside so she snuck out to search for him....  
She'd almost gotten to the backyard when she heard his voice and hid behind a pillar, she watched as he seemed to be scolding Hae Soo   
  
“You steal glances at each other,” he accused her. “If your hands happened to brush, you [two] would reflect upon that for days. I’m sure the thoughts of ‘What sort of food would that person like, what would make that person laugh’ would likely never leave your mind. Anything you see would make you think of him. How you and Wook would fuss over one another! Did you think that no one would find out?” Baek Ah said. Asumi bit her lip as she felt herself getting close to tears, why did he have to care so much about what was going on in another woman's marital home? She heard footsteps and turned around to see Prince Wook standing behind her.

“I know everything and Myung hee knows everything too” Baek Ah said.  
Asumi watched as Soo looked surprised and hurt at the same time. “She.... knows” Soo whispered almost inaudible to anyone. “If you hurt her I will not stand idly by” Baek Ah said and turned to leave, it was only then that he noticed his brother standing with Asumi, he momentarily stared at them and then walked off. Asumi gave Hae Soo an apologetic look and bowed to Prince Wook before she hurried after Baek Ah.

She caught up with him just as he walked out of the eighth prince's residence. “Orabeonni, wait a minute! Baek Ah would you slow down I'm trying to talk to you!” she called out but he kept walking.  
“I said stop!” Asumi shouted and managed to grab his arm. Baek Ah stopped and turned around “What do you want?!” he shouted angrily and Asumi flinched, he'd never shouted at her before and he'd definitely never glared at her before.   
“What you did back there was uncalled for, you said so yourself Hae Myung Hee knows everything and yet she kept quiet, what makes you think you have a right to interfere in the affairs of that household?” Asumi asked. Baek Ah shook his head and gave Asumi a disapproving look. “So are you saying I should stand by and let that extramarital affair happen, I should let Myung Hee get hurt?” he asked.  
“She is married to Prince Wook Baek Ah, there's nothing you can do to change that and if she already knows and chooses to keep quiet then you should think about why that is and let it go! I understand how you feel but I won't stand by either if you hurt Hae Soo”   
Baek Ah scoffed “You are telling me to mind my own business, perhaps you should do the same” Baek Ah said and walked away.   
Asumi took a deep breath and gently hit her chest, this was the first time they'd argued and she blamed herself, she'd overreacted. Baek Ah was only trying to protect a person he loved, she of all people should've understood that. She sighed and began her walk home, she had to prepare for her meeting with the king, it was time to let him know that she'd made a decision.

For her meeting with the king, Asumi chose to wear a purple hanbok. Purple was one of her favourite colours and she felt wearing it would help calm her nerves as she spoke to the king.

She walked into the throne room and bowed before king Taejo. She wasn't usually nervous but for some reason she couldn't shake the nerves washing over her. “Princess Asumi, it is always a pleasure to see you” he said as she raised her head. She smiled shyly “The pleasure is all mine your majesty” she said and stood twiddling her thumbs.  
“Asumi you've lived here for many years now, I take you as my own daughter you need not be nervous in front of me. I suppose you're here to tell me who you've chosen to marry” he said calmly. Hearing the king say he thought of her as his daughter made Asumi relax a little and she stared directly at the king.  
“Yes your majesty, I have already sent a letter to my father I'm sure he'll send my dowry over soon” Asumi said.  
The king nodded and waited for her to tell him who she had chosen.  


After her meeting with the king, Asumi went home to grab a coat because it was snowing and it had gotten increasingly colder, she wanted to clear her head after the talk she'd had with the king. Now that her decision had been made, there was a lot to do in preparation for her pending marriage. She walked by herself in the forest and stared at her feet as they made prints in the snow.  
“You know walking with your head down like that you're bound to walk right into a tree” Baek Ah said, he'd been alone in the forest playing the flute. He was on his way home when he saw Asumi walking in the snow, he smiled to himself he knew how much she loved snow. He felt guilty about the little fight they had and wondered if she would still talk to him.  
Asumi looked up at Baek Ah and pouted, did he forget about their argument already? He went closer to Asumi and poked her forehead playfully  
“ I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been so mean to you. You were right” Baek Ah said. He had actually been in the forest playing the flute because he had a great deal on his mind, the conversation he had with Myung Hee came to mind.

“Baek Ah, you know that I don't have much time left, I want you to do something for me” Myung Hee said.  
“Stop saying that so casually, you can still get better Myung Hee anyway what do want me to do for you?” Baek Ah knew that she was dying but he still could not come to terms with it. “Princess Asumi, we both know her purpose of coming to Goryeo and we both know you are the prince she has heart set out on. I want you to ask her to marry you before she tells you of her decision” Myung Hee said. “How can you ask me to do that, you know how I feel about you” Baek Ah said.  
Myung Hee shook her head slowly “It won't change anything, I'm your brother's wife and I'm dying. She is a good girl and she loves you so much I can see it in her eyes. At least give her the gift of a proper proposal please, this is my request to you” 

“I should apologize too, maybe I should mind my own ” Asumi said and smacked Baek Ah'businesspoking finger away from her forehead. He smiled at her and walked ahead. Asumi turned around watching him walk away, she wasn't sure if she should tell him before he heard it from someone else. Baek Ah stopped walking and turned to face her, “Come on, it's cold out here we should head inside” he said. Asumi walked quickly wanting to catch up with him, she tripped and fell but Baek Ah caught hold of her arms, preventing her from reaching the cold white ground. Asumi stared into his eyes and her heart began to race, this was the perfect time to break the news to him.  
“Will you marry me?”   
Asumi was sure that voice was in her head so she smiled and stood up straight but Baek Ah didn't let her go. He continued to stare at her as if he was waiting for a reaction, an answer to a question.  
“what did you say?” she asked.

“Will you marry me?


	5. Chapter 5

Asumi couldn't wait to share the news with Hae Soo, although she and Baek Ah decided that they would keep their engagement a secret for a while. As they walked back to Asumi's home, she held his hand and couldn't help but smile and giggle like a little girl. Baek Ah chuckled and shook his head, she really was adorable at times.   
The joyous moment between the newly engaged couple was shortly lived as they arrived at Asumi's residence only to be greeted with the news of Hae Myung Hee passing away. Baek Ah left immediately and Asumi chose not to go after him, he needed this time alone. She felt saddened and knew that celebrating her engagement would have to wait.

  
Asumi had never liked funerals, she always ended up crying wether she close to the deceased. The entire royal family came to pay their respects to lady Hae, Asumi watched as Hae Soo cried while the body of Hae Myung Hee was burnt, all she wanted to do was comfort her friend but she wanted to comfort Baek Ah even more. He wasn't present, she wondered where he was and how he was coping.

After the funeral, Asumi sat by herself in the royal music room. She thought she'd find Baek Ah there but when she was greeted by a room full of instruments and no Prince she decided to stay and play her sorrow away. If she was being honest with herself, lady Hae's funeral reminded her of her mother's funeral. She'd cried so much and had even thrown herself into the grave after the coffin, demanding to be buried with her mother. She lay on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably, she didn't have the strength to play any instruments. She wished she could be with Baek Ah but at this time he'd only have Myung Hee on his mind, she understood that and thought it best to let him mourn. Asumi began to doubt if he'd ever let go of Myung Hee, she thought of her father. He never found another woman after losing her mother, he didn't even bother trying! Asumi got up and went back to her residence, she needed a drink. 

Wang So lay in a small boat on the river that was behind Damiwon palace, he was staring up at the sky and he wasn't wearing his mask. At this time of the night nobody would be at the back of the palace, he was safe. The boat was still tied to the dock, he didn't want to go for a ride just yet. 

Wang So had fallen asleep and was awoken by the sound of a drunken singing voice, he also felt the boat moving. He sat up abruptly, coming face to face with a drunk princess Asumi.  
“Hey, when did you get in here I mean how can you appear just like that!” Asumi scolded. So scoffed, he was there first yet he was being scolded. He looked around, noticing that the princess had rowed the boat away from the dock.   
“Go back to the dock I want to return to my room” he said.  
Asumi stared at the prince and frowned, people always spoke of him as if his face was horribly disfigured but she couldn't see anything wrong. If they were referring to the light scar she was looking at on the right side of his face, then they must all be crazy.   
“A bunch of insane bastards the lot of you, what ugliness? What scar?”. It was only then that So remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask, he quickly raised his hand to cover the one side of his face.  
“And you! You're the worst of the crazy bastards how can you refer to yourself as ugly, that scar is barely visible and it's nothing to be ashamed of!”   
So hissed and turned around “You don't know what you're talking about!” he said and put his mask on while his back faced the princess. Asumi grabbed his arm and tried to force him to turn around but he shook her off not wanting to face her until he'd put the mask on properly.   
Asumi climbed over to the other side of the boat so that she was facing him. She placed her hands on both cheeks though the prince had already put his mask back on.   
“You are really really handsome you know. You're even more handsome than Yo and Baek Ah, really” she said and started giggling.   
Wang So stared at the drunk princess and wondered what made her drink in the first place.   
“Go back already, you need to get back to your residence. We don't want to be caught together at this time of the night” So said. Asumi clicked her tongue and stood up almost too quickly, rocking the boat.   
“Hey hey be careful or we'll fall in the water” So warned.  
Asumi blinked and pouted “And so what if we fall in, are you afraid of the water, can't you swim?” she teased and started bouncing up and down.  
So stood up trying to get her to sit down but she moved backwards and fell over and into the cold river.   
He watched as the water calmed but the princess was nowhere to be seen, just as he was about to go in after her she broke through the water gasping for air. 

“How could you push me into the water and just sit there afterwards. What if I was drowning?” Asumi complained and then held her hand out “Help me up” she demanded.   
“Pushed you? I didn't touch you, you fell all by yourself and I have a good mind to leave you in there” he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the river.  
Asumi sat in the boat pouting and muttering to herself as Prince So rowed all the way back to the dock. He tied the boat to the dock and climbed out, he pulled Asumi out and then began walking away.   
He turned around to see Asumi stumbling behind him, he had the urge to ignore her and go to his quarters but she was drunk and wouldn't be safe. He sighed and went back to her and lifted her into his arms. Asumi smiled up at him “orabeonni is such a considerate man” she giggled and rested her head on his chest. Wang So walked to Asumi's residence as fast as his legs could go and dumped her rather ungracefuly on the ground at the entrance of her residence, he turned around and walked away. “How rude” she whispered and threw her shoe at his head. Prince So sighed and picked up her shoe, deciding he would keep it as proof of her misbehaviour in case she'd try to deny it when he confronted her.   
Asumi stood up and went to her room, the maids had kept the fire pot on so that the room remained warm. She took off her wet clothes and climbed into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

A few weeks had passed since the death of Hae Myung Hee and Asumi felt that Baek Ah was healing well, he hardly spoke about Myung Hee and he and Asumi spent a lot more time together.   
Asumi sat in front of her mirror braiding her hair into cornrows. She glanced at Baek Ah who'd said he wanted to see how she did her hair in that peculiar style. She wondered what was going through his mind.   
Baek Ah watched as Asumi carefully braided her hair,it certainly was a peculiar style but she looked lovely everytime she did her hair that way. They'd been engaged for a while now but she and the king insisted on keeping it a secret for a while. Asumi explained that if they announced it too quickly his life would be in danger.  
“All done!” Asumi exclaimed and stood up smiling at her fiance. Baek Ah walked to her and touched her head “Wow, this is really amazing. Doesn't it hurt?” he asked.   
“Not at all, come on we have to go meet the other princes”   
They were heading over to the eighth prince's residence for the usual discussions, Asumi wondered if that was how the brothers chose to spend time together.   
They arrived at Wook's residence and got to the library just in time to hear Prince Eun tell everyone about the people of Baek jae moving to Songak and that the king was going to give each family a plot of land. 

“Ba Hae or Baek jae either way the king will end them. This is what Goryeo is like” Prince Wook said.   
“Yes, the collapsing of the nation is only a matter of time” Prince Yo said. Asumi felt a little uncomfortable around the third prince ever since he'd invaded her room, he was dangerous.  
“I mean look at the thirteenth prince's grandfather, the mighty king of Silla is now relying on the king Taejo to survive. How can he even enter the palace, is crawling hereditary?” the third prince said. Asumi couldn't believe how distasteful the third prince was, belittling his own brother!  
“We all depend on the king just like them. We're all eating the food of the owner yet you talk like this” Wang So said from his seat at the table in the eighth prince's library.  
“What?”  
  
“Whether we crawl or eat like a dog, you're still a coward for not saying these things in front of the owner so stop saying things like that” prince So said and stood up from his seat. “Rather than living like this it's better to drink some alcohol” Prince So said and brushed passed the third prince.

“Baek Ah, do you drink?” the fourth prince asked turning to face his younger brother.   
“Yes, hyungnim drinking is my talent” Baek Ah said and followed So out. Not wanting to be left behind, Asumi followed. “Me too me too!” she exclaimed and left the library with the two princes.   
“Hyungnim thank you” Baek said.   
“I didn't speak up for you so no need to thank me. I just hate the one who bullies the weak”  
Prince So said.   
“I am glad that you vented out your anger I did not have the courage to speak up” Baek Ah said. Prince So stopped walking and glanced at Asumi.  
“You, do you really think it's a good idea for you to drink?” he asked.   
“Why do you ask?” Asumi replied with a question of her own. “I don't think drinking is your talent” prince So said.  
“I can handle my alcohol thank you very much!” Asumi said feeling slightly offended.  
“Not according to what happened last time” Prince So said and tapped his mask.  
Asumi looked genuinely confused, what was he on about? “Orabeonni, I have no idea what you're talking about but I can assure you that I have no problem with alcohol whatsoever” she said.  
Baek Ah and So scoffed at the same time, both having once witnessed a drunk princess Asumi. “Hyungnim there is no point in arguing with her she always forgets what happened, I will take care of her” Baek Ah said and pat her on the head.   
Prince So sighed and also pat her on the head “what a troublesome princess” he muttered. “Just because I'm smaller than the both of you doesn't mean I can't out drink you!” 

◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

Asumi accompanied Hae Soo to visit Myung Hee's grave, nothing was said they both just stood there in silence. Asumi still hadn't told Hae Soo about her engagement, she felt that her friend still needed time to mourn.   
Jung and Baek Ah joined Soo and Asumi at Myung Hee's grave. They stayed for a while before going back to the eighth prince's residence. They ran into Yeonhwa who suddenly announced that Hae Soo was to be married.

The fourth, eighth, ninth, tenth and thirteenth prince all stood in the courtyard of the eighth prince's residence discussing the details of Hae Soo' s marriage. Not knowing what to do, they all suddenly stared at Asumi.   
“I already wrote a letter and sent it to my father but by the time it gets there it will be too late and your father has blatantly refused to see me, I don't know what else to do” she said defeated. Prince Wook sighed and looked at his brothers and Asumi “I need you all to help me” he said. Asumi took one look at his face and she knew what he wanted to do. They were going to help Hae Soo escape....

The plan seemed really easy, Prince Wook and Eun would create a diversion while Asumi,So and Baek would take Soo away. Asumi had a few people near the border and they'd take Soo safely to Japan until things settled down. Soo rode with prince So while she and Baek followed behind.  
They were intercepted by Astronomer Choi Ji mong and the royal guards, he announced that Hae Soo was to be taken to the palace as she was to marry the king. Not wanting to get everyone in trouble for defying a royal command, Hae Soo went with Ji mong and the royal guards to the palace.

Asumi paced around in her room trying to figure out how to help Hae Soo out of the difficult situation but nothing came to mind. According to what she'd heard, the borders were at risk of being attacked by khitan and the king felt that the Hae clan would assist him in preventing this attack if he formed a union with them. This marriage was in the interest of the nation, Asumi knew that the king would only forget about the marriage if there was another solution to the problem. An idea suddenly came to her mind and she quickly left her room heading to the palace.  
Asumi stood outside the throne room, waiting for the king to grant her an audience.   
While she waited for the king, prince Yo showed up and Asumi couldn't have been more annoyed although she went to great lengths to hide it.   
She bowed “Orabeonni, it has been quite a while” she greeted politely. Yo smirked and looked at the princess mischievously. “What brings you here, have you come to tell the king who you have chosen?” he asked. Asumi shook her head and sighed. “The king is getting married to Hae Soo because of something to do with the borders and khitan, I've come to ask him to reconsider” she replied.   
Yo shook his head “Why do you care what happens to that lowly girl, she is way below your rank”   
“Your problem is that you see ranks before the actual person, Hae Soo is a person and she deserves to choose who she wants to marry. She is my friend and I'll be damned if I let her get trapped in the palace” Asumi said and rolled her eyes at the third prince.   
“This marriage is in the interest of the nation, the king will not go back on it you're wasting your time”   
Asumi frowned “I have another solution for the king, it's an offer he can't refuse” Asumi said and suddenly felt nervous, was she doing the right thing, what if the king actually agreed.  
Yo watched Asumi as she began fidgeting with her hair and suddenly looked nervous, he frowned surely she wasn't thinking what he thought she was.   
“It can't be that you're going to -”   
“That is exactly what I'm going to so don't try to stop me” Asumi hissed and continued pacing, she wouldn't actually go through with it, it was just a diversion long enough to get Hae Soo far away from Goryeo as soon as possible. 

Yo grabbed Asumi and dragged her away from the throne room. Asumi protested and tried to pull out of his grip but he was much stronger than she expected, she pulled herself down to the ground bringing the prince to a halt. He turned around and glared at her then he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and continued walking.  
“What do you think you're doing put me down at once!” Asumi screamed and began kicking. Yo kept walking until he was a good distance away from the throne room then he put Asumi down and pinned her against a wall.   
Asumi looked up at him and cursed under her breath for being so short. “What is wrong with you, how can even think about taking her place!?”  
“What does it matter to you, do not forget that the reason I'm in Goryeo is to form a union with Japan wether I marry the king or one of his sons, the union will be formed won't it?”   
“And so you want to marry my father just to save some nobody!?”   
“Hae Soo has nobody, her parents are dead and her cousin just died. Her relatives are basically selling her and after the first night, the king will forget she exists and she'll be trapped in the palace for nothing. I have a better chance of surviving in the palace”   
“Do you think the king won't do the same to you after the first night? Did you think about that or what your own life will be like?” Yo asked.   
“The point is, the union will be formed and khitan won't dare to attack, problem solved!” Asumi spat and tried moving away but Yo kept her pinned down. “In that case, marry me. Let the first night be you and I, the union will be formed and the king won't have to marry from the Hae clan” 

Asumi shook her head and tried to leave again but Yo wouldn't let her go, instead he grabbed her shoulders and tried to kiss her. Asumi turned her face to the side in a bid to avoid the unwanted kiss though Yo was much stronger than her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him and he leaned forward.

“Enough!”

Prince Yo stopped and looked up to see the crown prince walking towards them, an angry expression on his face.   
He stepped away from Asumi who was breathing heavily and glaring at him with tears in her eyes. “Yo, you should never force a kiss on a woman” prince Moo said as he reached them. Yo cleared his throat “Hyungnim, it's a misunderstanding. What you saw -”.   
“You may leave” Prince Moo said, cutting the third Prince short. Without another word, Yo bowed and then walked away. Asumi dropped to the ground, placing a hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing loudly. Prince Moo crouched down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders “Did he -”   
“No, you showed up just in time orabenni” Asumi whispered held onto Moo's arms as he helped her to her feet. How could the third prince try something so vile?   
“Come, you need to rest you must be shaken up” Prince Moo said but Asumi shook her head. “I have to stop the king from marrying Hae Soo, orabeonni please help me”   
Prince Moo sighed and closed his eyes, he shook his head and looked at Asumi sympathetically. “ I'm sorry Asumi but nothing can be done, your friend has to accept her fate, you will still be able to visit her and comfort her don't worry. Father will take care of all her needs, she'll have wealth and servants” he said and walked with her to Damiwon palace.   
Asumi couldn't believe that there really was nothing she could do. The crown prince left her in the hands of some maidens at Damiwon palace, instructing them to make her some medicine to help her relax and get a little rest..... 

◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

Asumi groaned as she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms up in the air, she felt well rested and full of energy, waking up was usually a struggle for her. She began to wonder what had made her sleep so well when all of a sudden the reason why she'd fallen asleep came to her.   
The maids at Damiwon palace had given her tea as instructed by the crown prince.  
“Hae Soo!” she exclaimed and swung her feet out of bed, it was only then that she noticed Baek Ah sitting on a chair at the foot of her bed fast asleep.  
She gazed at his sleeping face, wondering why he'd been sitting in her room while she was sleeping.   
“Perhaps Prince So was right when he said that you're a troublesome princess, don't you know it's rude to stare” Baek Ah said and opened his eyes, he smiled at her embarrassed expression.  
“Hae Soo, I wanted to help her yesterday but -”  
“Hae Soo isn't married, that girl cut her wrist because the king cannot marry a woman with a scar on her body. The crown prince told me what happened yesterday, he said you were a little shaken up” Baek Ah said.  
Asumi sighed and nodded her head “I was little shocked that he would try something like that and I was afraid of losing my first kiss in that manner”

“What are you talking about, you always kiss my cheeks when you're being mischievous!” 

“Orabeonni that's not the same thing! It doesn't count as a real kiss” Asumi said blushing deeply.

Asumi felt relieved but she remembered that meant that Hae Soo defied a royal order, she'd have to be punished!   
“Where is she now, I need to go see her. My friend needed me and I wasn't there, the king is surely going to punish her” Asumi said and turned to leave but Baek Ah grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He held her in a tight hug and stroked the back of her head.  
“Hae Soo is fine, she's been sent to live in Damiwon. Don't worry about not being there for her, it wasn't your fault” he whispered. Asumi placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. It was a little fast, as if he was nervous or angry.  
“What the third prince did wasn't right and I think it's best for us to announce our engagement, that way he'll leave you alone”   
“Its not safe to announce it to early, I don't trust certain people. They could try to harm you” Asumi said.  
“You are my wife to be, I have to protect you. We will announce our engagement” Baek Ah said. He wasn't in love with Asumi but he did care about her, she was a beautiful young woman and had pure heart. It was hard not to like her, he began thinking that perhaps it would be easy to fall in love with her, he hoped he would fall in love with her. The idea of being in a loveless marriage made him slightly uncomfortable.   
“One has to start somewhere” he whispered.  
“What?” Asumi asked looking up into his eyes.   
Baek Ah looked back into her eyes and smirked “About you losing your first kiss, maybe we can fix that” Baek Ah said and slowly placed his mouth on hers. Asumi closed her eyes and felt her body tingle with excitement as the thirteenth prince kissed her lips softly,she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and stood on her toes giving him full access but the prince stepped back. Asumi quickly turned around and placed her hand over her lips.   
She heard the prince snickering behind her and gave him a quick glance.   
“I never thought you would be a shy person, you're always so outspoken especially when you're drunk” Baek Ah said.  
Asumi turned around and glared at him “Orabeonni!” 

Asumi sat with Hae Soo in the courtyard of Damiwon palace, she kept staring at Soo's injured wrist. “Stop already, I'm fine really!”. Hae Soo said.  
“Im so sorry I wasn't there to help you” Asumi said and pouted. Hae Soo shook her head and hugged Asumi.   
“I understand, Baek Ah told me that you weren't feeling well. I had a vision while I was unconscious, you remember what you learnt about King Gwangju in history?”   
Asumi chewed the inside of her cheek and tried to remember her classes.  
Her eyes widened as it came to her. “He killed his brothers to become king!” Asumi exclaimed and stared at her friend in shock. Asumi had been living in Goryeo for such a long time, she'd completely forgotten about Gwangju. She already knew what Hae Soo was thinking.

Which one of the prince's was going to kill his brothers to become king, which one of the prince's was Gwangju?......


	6. Chapter 6

Asumi went to visit Myung Hee's grave, although she was never close with the woman she felt the need to visit her.  
"Lady Hae, I don't know what to do I'm very conflicted. Baek Ah and I are engaged but we haven't told anyone yet, Baek Ah wants to make the announcement but I'd really rather keep it a secret for now because I..... I don't trust the third prince and his mother, they're after the throne and I know that's why they want me to marry Yo so I know they'll kill Baek Ah if they find out that he's the one I'm going to marry" Asumi said and sighed, Myung Hee wasn't going to respond to her, she was dead after all.   
Asumi thought about seeing Hae Soo but she knew that she needed time to adjust to her life in Damiwon palace, bothering Soo with her problems would be selfish. 

Baek Ah was surprised to see Asumi standing at Myung Hee's grave, he'd come to see his sister in law himself and hadn't expected to see Asumi there. He quietly walked towards her and listened as she spoke. She was concerned for his safety and because of that she couldn't celebrate her engagement properly, he felt that she deserved to be a happy bride. He held her hand as he came to stand beside her.  
"Please don't worry about me, I will be fine. We will announce our engagement no matter what, you should be able to celebrate your engagement like every other bride" Baek Ah said and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
Asumi turned to face him "Orabeonni" she whispered, still uncertain.  
"I didn't have the courage to speak up against my brother in the past but I will not let it slide if he hurts you so you have no reason to worry. You are my person now" Baek Ah smiled at her and poked her forehead playfully.  
Asumi giggled and smacked his hand away, he grabbed her fingers and then leaned forward "So promise me you will not worry about me anymore, let me be the one to worry about you" he asked. Asumi nodded and smiled brightly.  
"Come on we have to go to the palace fields" he said.  
"Why?"   
"We have a shoulder wrestling match today" Baek Ah said.  
Asumi gasped, she'd completely forgotten. She grabbed Baek Ah's arm and began running.  
"Come on we're going to be late!" 

The princes were split into two teams of four. There was the red team and the black team.  
On the black team there was Prince Yo, prince Won, Prince Jung and prince Wook. Jung was on Prince Yo's shoulders while Wook and Won were at the back for extra support.

On the red team, there was Prince Moo, prince So, prince Eun and Prince Baek Ah. Eun was on Prince Moo's shoulders while So and Baek Ah were at the back for extra support.

Asumi had prepared red pom-poms for the match in support of the red team, she'd always wanted to be a cheerleader when she was in high school but because she was always bullied and treated as an outcast.   
"Orabeonni go go go! " she squealed and waved her pom-poms in the air. 

After the first round, Asumi rushed to offer Baek Ah a small jar of water. She took a cool cloth that she'd been keeping and dabbed it on his face. "Orabeonni keep supporting Eun so he wins the next round okay?" she said and smiled at him, Baek Ah felt embarrassed as his brothers stared at Asumi as she fussed over him.   
"This doesn't seem fair at all, why is Baek Ah the only one who gets pampering?" Eun asked jealously.   
"Well then if you want to be pampered Eun, you should get your own fiancee" Asumi said.  
Everyone looked at her in shock "Hold on a minute, are you saying that-" Prince won said and stopped mid sentence, pointing at Baek Ah and Asumi.   
Baek Ah cleared his throat "I asked the princess to marry me and she agreed" he said and smiled at Asumi who was suddenly shy and smiling at the ground.  
"Is this not an attempt to bring your family out of their lowly status? Princess Asumi should look for a more suitable match" Prince Yo said.  
Asumi looked up and frowned  
"When you say a more suitable match, are you by any chance referring to yourself? You've already proposed to Asumi haven't you? If she wanted you she would've agreed" Baek Ah said and gently pulled Asumi close to him. He and the third prince glared at each other.   
Asumi wished Baek Ah hadn't said anything, she didn't trust Yo and now that Baek Ah had spoken up she knew that Yo would retaliate soon.

"Enough, we need to finish the next round so we can go study. Asumi you should go prepare to play music for the king later" Prince Moo said sternly. Asumi pouted and bowed before reluctantly leaving the palace fields. She hoped that the red team won the final round.

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Asumi was finally able to see Hae Soo despite her busy schedule at Damiwon palace.  
They were eating lunch together "If I had known that you were going to become a court lady I would've spent more time with you when you were still a noble lady, I hardly get to see you. I can't even celebrate my engagement with my best friend" Asumi sulked as they ate.   
"Congratulations Nicky, I hope you'll be happily married and don't worry I'm sure if I get the hang of things at Damiwon then I'll have time to spend with you" Hae Soo said  
Asumi sighed and shook her head "This place sucks, ranks this and status that! I miss Korea, we could hang out whenever we wanted, I even skipped school if I wanted but here it's unheard of a princess and a court lady being friends" Asumi said and hissed.  
Hae Soo sighed Asumi was lucky to have been thrown into the body of a princess, this Hae Soo girl seemed to have been born with a bad fate.   
"You know the one thing I like about being here?" Asumi asked Soo. Soo shook her head and looked at her friend with interest. Asumi smiled and touched her face "My skin isn't used against me, ever since I woke up as princess Asumi I've never been discriminated against, it's like nobody even cares that I'm a black woman. In the year 2016, I'd have received so much bad treatment by now" Soo watched as her friend became teary eyed "It feels nice to be pretty for once" Asumi whispered.   
Soo was startled "What are you talking about, you've always been beautiful! I told you to ignore the idiots who tell you otherwise" 

Asumi chuckled and wiped her eyes, Ha Jin was always there for her no matter what. "Ha Jin, I know that in this world things are different but our friendship will never change you've always been there for me so I'll be here for you too I promise" Asumi said and smiled. Hae Soo smiled and stood up, "I have to get back to work, let's be there for each other okay?" she said and and bowed before leaving Asumi alone. Asumi sighed as her friend left her alone, she hoped things would always go well for the both of them.

Asumi stood in front of the king, she'd asked to see him about an important issue.   
"Princess Asumi, I am glad you came. I have made preparations for a larger residence for you and your husband, they will be really soon. Is there anything else you'd like as a wedding gift?" he asked.  
Asumi cleared her throat nervously, "Yes your majesty that's actually why I'm here, I know you are Baek Ah's father but I was wondering if my dowry could go to his grandfather. It would make me really happy" Asumi hoped the king would agree, she'd been upset ever since Yo had insulted the king of Silla who now had to live off of the king of Goryeo. Knowing that her father would pay a hefty dowry she hoped that the king would understand why she wanted to give it to Baek Ah's grandfather.   
"The princess is rather wise for someone her age and she's very considerate too, don't you agree your majesty?" Choi Ji mong said. The king chuckled and nodded "Baek Ah is very lucky indeed, I almost wish she was marrying the crown Prince instead, very well you may do that. I'm sure Baek Ah's grandfather will be pleased" 

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

It was Euns birthday and Yeonhwa had organised a party for him. Although Asumi was going for Euns sake she really didn't like the idea of attending a party planned by Princess Yeonhwa. She stood in front of the mirror admiring her yellow hanbok and her neatly brushed hair, she decided not to braid or decorate it, tying it into a simple ponytail. Picking up the gift she'd gotten for Eun, Asumi made her way over to Damiwon palace where the dinner party was being held.

When she arrived Yeonhwa and the princes were already eating and drinking. Baek Ah motioned for her to sit next to him but she stuck her tongue out at him and sat next to the crown prince. "Happy birthday Eun!" Asumi cheered and picked up a cup of wine intending to drink but Prince So snatched the cup from her.  
"Orabeinni!" she glared at him and then turned to the crown Prince and pouted "What fun is a party if I can't drink?" she asked. Prince Moo sighed knowing that Asumi was quite a nuisance when drunk but he also knew that she wouldn't let him be until he allowed her to drink. He sighed and glanced at Baek Ah. "I will look after her hyungnim don't worry" Prince Moo shrugged and waved a hand over the drinks, Asumi clasped her hands excitedly and poured herself a drink. She'd just taken a sip when So grabbed the cup from her again and gulped the whole thing down. "Again!" Asumi grabbed the empty cup from him and poured another drink, this time she gulped the whole thing down before So could grab it from her.  
"Baek Ah, she's your responsibility" he said and shook his head.

"Noona, thank you for the party" Eun said and smiled at Yeonhwa said.  
"This might be the last time I get to do this for you, I will be married soon" the princes were shocked to hear this, Asumi was particularly interested in Yo's reaction.  
"Father has found a powerful family for me far away from Songak" Yeonhwa said.   
Yo scoffed "Not even a royal family but a powerful family? What a joke"   
"We will discuss this later Yeonhwa" Wook said.   
Asumi couldn't resist "Well congratulations Yeonhwa, you don't need to worry I will be able to organise the celebrations from now on, I've lived in Goryeo long enough now I know my way around" she said and smiled at Yeonhwa who smiled back.   
Asumi remembered that she'd forgotten to bring her guitar along and asked Baek Ah to go with her to get it.  
Jung decided to go with them.  
"Are you still mad at me?" Jung asked her as they left the party. Asumi shook her head "I can't hold a grudge for a long time, it's impossible for me" she said and jumped onto the fourteenth prince's back.   
He almost fell but was able to regain his balance. Baek Ah gave her a disapproving look and she quickly got down "Im not drunk yet you know, you don't have to look at me like that" she said.  
Baek Ah pulled her closer and poked her forehead "You shouldn't be on another man's back in my presence this is not about alcohol" he said.  
"Jung is your younger brother, he's not just any other man. In that case you carry me then, I'm tired of walking" she said and tried to climb on Baek Ah's back but he wouldn't let her. "I don't want to, walk by yourself" 

Asumi and the other princes found Hae Soo and Eun at a little set up where Hae Soo was singing and dancing for Eun. Asumi was happy to see that Soo had been allowed to join them to celebrate the 10th prince's birthday.   
"I was able to convince Court lady Oh to give Soo the day off."   
The princes wanted Hae Soo to sing for them but Eun didn't to share this special moment with his brothers. Asumi suspected that he had a crush on her, how cute! Soo cleared throat and the princes fell silent as she began to sing.  
Asumi recognised the song almost immediately and quickly went to sit at Soo's feet and started playing her guitar along to Hae Soo's singing.   
She watched the princes as she strummed her guitar softly. Everyone looked so happy and innocent, Asumi wondered who Gwangju was. The only princes absent were So and Yo, she wondered if one of them was going to end up killing his brothers to become king. Once again she feared for Baek Ah and wished he'd listened to her and kept their engagement a secret. There was no way So would kill Baek Ah or the others, it had to be Yo she was certain of it. 

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Returning to Yeonhwa's set up, it was time for Eun to receive his gifts. Asumi had gifted him a large puzzle and promised to help him build it when she had time. Asumi looked around and noticed that Baek Ah and So were missing, she'd wondered where they'd gone. She watched in interest as Eun received gifts from everyone and felt bad for Seon dook when Eun rejected the bear Pelt she'd gotten for him.   
"Eun what did the 4th prince get for you?" Prince Yo asked.  
"Its enough for me that he came" Eun said.   
"You should ask him since there's a unique gift only he can give you" Yo said. Asumi watched as Eun ran over to the third prince excitedly asking what kind of gift that was. She became suspicious when Yo whispered to Eun, the 3rd prince was up to something.  
Eun ran to Soo afterwards and asked her if So really could give him such a gift and if she would help him get it. Asumi began to feel anxious, what exactly had Yo said to his younger brother?   
Just then So and Baek Ah came back and was immediately bombarded by Eun about his gift.  
"You can ask for anything and I'll get it for you" So said.  
"Do you promise?" Eun asked and Asumi stood up hoping to sign the 4th prince not to say another word.  
"I already said yes" he said.  
"I want to see your face without the mask" Eun announced. Everyone suddenly became silent and Asumi glared at Yo as he smirked to himself, bastard!   
"You always wear that mask and I've been curious about what people say so I want to see for myself"   
"Is that really what you want?" So asked.  
Eun insisted even though he was reprimanded by Prince Moo. "Orabeonni you don't have to" Asumi said almost inaudible but So proceeded to take the mask off.   
Before it was completely off Asumi suddenly had a flashback of the night on the boat, she'd seen his scar before!   
When the mask was completely off and the 4th prince's full face revealed to everyone, Asumi felt the tension in the room grow. Everyone seemed completely shocked by the scar. She became extremely annoyed, it really didn't look that bad to her especially now that she saw it in broad daylight, it really wasn't bad at all. She knew exactly what So was feeling, it was a feeling she'd experienced everyday living as Nicky. 

So left the room and Soo followed after him, Wook left the room as well.  
"You should apologize to him immediately, you made a big mistake" Yeonhwa said.  
"You told me to ask for the gift now look what's happened!" Eun said to Prince Yo who'd been laughing.  
Asumi took her shoes off and threw them at Eun.  
"Are you that naive Eun, somebody tells you to do something and you just do it? You should be ashamed of yourself!" she shouted and stormed off. She didn't care if everyone thought of her as an improper princess for taking off her shoes in public let alone throwing them at someone, she didn't even care if she got in trouble with the king for throwing something at a prince.

Walking away from the party in anger Asumi had almost forgotten that she had a special appointment, she sighed and went back to her residence to get another pair of shoes.

Asumi arrived at the 13th prince's residence along with three guards and two maids. She'd come to see the king of Silla. The old man was sitting in his garden staring up at the sky, Asumi watched his expression as she approached, she could tell he was thinking of his days as a king long gone.  
She bowed down to him as soon as she was in front of him and greeted "Greetings to your majesty"   
"Get up child, I should be the one bowing. How lucky am I that a princess of Japan should visit a man like me" he said and made to bow but Asumi quickly rushed forward and held his arms "No please don't, a king does not bow to a princess" she whispered and her heart melted at the king's facial expression, he was saddened by her words.   
"Please come in and join me and my daughter for tea" he said. Asumi followed him to the porch where Baek Ah's mother already sat drinking tea. She bowed and waited for the old man to sit down before she sat down.   
"To what do we owe this visit?" Baek Ah's grandfather asked. "I have brought my dowry to you with the king's permission of course so don't worry" Asumi said.  
"Your dowry?" Baek Ah's mother looked and sounded so shocked.  
"Did Baek Ah not tell you that he asked me to marry him and I accepted?" Asumi asked surprised that they were unaware of the engagement.   
"Father and I are just hearing of it, congratulations!" Baek Ah's mother excitedly grabbed Asumi's hand across the table and smiled.  
Asumi signalled for her guards to open the three large chests she'd had them carry along from her residence. The first chest was filled with silver coins, the second chest was filled with gold coins and the last chest had silk cloths.   
The king of Silla stared at the chests and Asumi saw the tears in his eyes, her heart broke more.   
"We couldn't possibly accept such a large amount please your highness, it's too much" the old man said. Asumi shook her head and stood up bowing to the king. "This is the amount my father sent and you will accept it or he'll be offended"  
"Why did you request to give it to us?"   
Asumi didn't want to tell them of the insults the third prince had thrown at Baek Ah and how he couldn't speak up for them.   
"Grandfather, please accept this dowry I hope you are pleased with it. I have to go but I will visit more often" she said and left. 

Asumi sat in the courtyard of her residence playing her guitar and singing softly. She was thinking of the day's events and wondered if So was okay. As she played, hands suddenly covered her eyes and she immediately knew who it was, his scent filled her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. She stopped playing the guitar and placed it on the ground smiling. Baek Ah pulled her to her feet and hugged her from behind. "Grandfather told me you went to visit today, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
Asumi shrugged "You didn't even tell them about our engagement, why?" she asked and turned to face him. Baek Ah looked into her eyes, what would he say to her when even he didn't know why he hadn't told his family.   
"Grandfather showed me the dowry, it's quite a lot and it was supposed to go to the king. Why did you choose to give it to my grandfather?"  
"That day when the third prince said those things, you looked so upset I-"   
"Thank you, I haven't seen grandfather so relieved and its thanks to you" Baek Ah said.  
Asumi smiled and put her head on his chest as Baek Ah put his arms around her waist.  
"Jung gave me your shoes, he said you threw them at the 10th prince" he whispered.  
Asumi clicked her tongue, he was ruining a good moment.  
"Right! We have to find prince So, he must be in a really bad mood" she said and looked up at Baek Ah, he pinched her cheek "Such a considerate wife I have, I think I know where to find him. Come on" he held her hand and together they went in search of prince So.


	7. Chapter 7

Baek Ah and Asumi found Prince So laying on a bench on the balcony of Ji mong's tower. He was staring up at the night sky. “Im sorry I couldn't stop it, Eun regrets it a lot so please don't be angry” Baek Ah said.  
“I noticed that you did not look at me” So said.   
“What?”   
“Why did you close your eyes and not take a good look at me?” So asked.   
“I thought you wouldn't like it, have I offended you?” Baek Ah responded.  
“Its true that a person's emotions are really complicated, I'm mad at one for looking and mad at the other for not looking. I can't figure out my emotions either” So said and looked at Baek Ah  
“Always look at me no matter what” he said. Both princes turned to Asumi.  
“What?” she asked.  
“ Aren't you going to apologize?” Baek Ah asked her.  
Asumi blinked “Why should I? He had a choice and he chose to take it off, none of it is my fault” Asumi said and looked at the fourth prince, it wasn't that she didn't feel sorry for him but she knew that the last thing he wanted was pity so she wouldn't show it to him.  
“Hey! Even so you still have to-” Baek Ah was cut off by So raising his hand up. “She is right”  
“Of course I'm right, I wouldn't have said anything if I thought I was wrong. That reminds me, Orabeonni you never gave me an answer to my question” Asumi said.  
Prince So sat up and stared at Asumi as if she'd lost her mind.   
“You already have a man you're going to marry why do you still need my answer?” 

Baek Ah was confused “What question?” he asked. “Im just curious so give me an answer already!” Asumi exclaimed.  
“What are you two talking about?” Baek Ah asked curious about their exchange.  
“Asumi once asked if she ever said I was her choice, would I agree?” So said.  
Baek Ah shook his head, Asumi had to be drunk or something. “How could you ask for his answer when I'm standing right next to you?” Baek Ah asked his wife to be.  
“Thats why I'm saying, it's just out of curiosity that's all. Hurry up and answer me”   
“No my answer is no” Prince So said. Asumi looked genuinely offended “W-why, how could you say that so calmly?”   
“What do you mean why? He already gave you his answer!” Baek Ah declared and poked her forehead.   
“Why are you getting so worked up, I'm just asking a question” Asumi said meekly.  
“Hyungnim, I will escort her home first. Good night” Baek Ah said and bowed then he grabbed Asumi's wrist and pulled her along behind him.  
When they were away from Ji mong's tower Baek Ah let go of Asumi's hand and walked ahead of her. Asumi stood still for a moment and frowned at her hand, was he actually mad at her? She walked quickly and grabbed his sleeve when she caught up with him  
“Orabenni, are you upset with me?” she asked. Baek Ah stopped walking and sighed, he looked at Asumi sternly.  
“Why did you ask the fourth prince if he'd consider marrying you?”   
“I wasn't sure if you'd want to marry me, if not you then I thought that the 4th prince would be best for me. Eun is too childish, prince Won seems like he's easily manipulated. The eighth prince is in love with Hae Soo and I can only think of him as my older brother, Jung and I only have wrestling in common. There'd be nothing else for us to talk about and the 3rd prince is....” Asumi stopped talking and shook her head, Baek Ah must've thought she only considered him an option.  
“I don't know if you know how I feel about you, actually I don't think I've ever told you. I lo-”   
“Stop, don't say anything now, you can tell me some other time. Let me take you home first”

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Yo was on his way home after meeting with his mother when he ran into Asumi. She was dressed as a peasant and looked unkempt. “Where are you coming from looking like that?” he asked her with a hint of disgust.   
Asumi frowned at him and put her hands on her hips. “I was giving out food to the people, the drought has been difficult on everyone but them especially” she answered with pride in her tone.  
“You gave out your own food then what do you intend to eat? Why bother yourself with mere peasants, what will you gain?” he asked. Asumi stared at him and she suddenly felt sorry for him.   
“I feel sorry for you, Prince Yo” she said plainly.   
“Why?”  
“I don't think you know what love is, you've never loved and you've never been loved otherwise you wouldn't be the way you are” Asumi said and then bowed, she walked passed him wanting to head home and change but Yo grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
“Then why don't you show me?” he said while staring straight into her eyes.  
Asumi stared back at him “Show you what?”   
“Show me what love is, teach me how to love”   
Asumi stared into his eyes and couldn't help but pity him even more, he really didn't seem to know what love was.   
“I can't teach you how to love, love isn't taught your highness. It's an emotion that comes naturally” Asumi said.  
“Is love the reason why you chose the 13th prince?” he asked.   
Asumi nodded. Yo smirked, everyone knew that Baek Ah had been in love with the 8th prince's wife did he trick Asumi into thinking he loved her?  
“And does Baek Ah love you?”   
“I love him” she answered.  
“That is not what I asked you, for someone who seems so bent on marrying for love I'm confused as to why you're marrying Baek Ah when you know he loves someone else, if that's the case then just marry me, what's the difference?”   
“I don't love you that's the difference” Asumi said and bowed once more, this time the prince let her go.  
Yo watched her leave and recalled his recent conversation with his mother.....

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

“How did you let that girl pick the 13th prince and not you?” queen Yoo asked. Prince Yo sighed “She has always been closer to him there's nothing I could do about it”   
The Queen scoffed at her son “Make her fall in love with you, do whatever you have to even if it means pretending to be something else” the Queen said.  
“But she has already chosen”   
“They are not married yet, you still have a chance. Make her fall in love with you”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>≥>>>>>>>>

Yo didn't really think he needed Asumi to become king but his mother obviously had other plans. He decided that he wanted to go after Asumi like his mother said, it was time to put his plan to action.

Because of the drought, nobody was allowed to enter Damiwon palace. Asumi clicked her tongue as she sat in the royal music room, she'd come hoping to kill time but she couldn't think of what to play.  
Baek Ah was taking care of his grandfather who'd fallen ill due the drought so he couldn't spend time with Asumi. Asumi had given up hope and decided to go home when she suddenly thought of an activity. She ran out to the barracks and got a bow and some arrows, she'd go to the forest to practice archery. She'd seen the 3rd prince a few times and it had peaked her interest.   
Asumi took a few pieces of paper with her that she'd stick to trees in the forest and use as targets.   
Having everything she needed, Asumi made her way to the forest where she'd be able to practice in peace.

After nearly two hours of practice, Asumi was ready to give up. She'd missed every single shot no matter how many times she tried she didn't even come close. She gathered all the arrows and placed them at her feet. Picking up one, she put the arrow in the bow and pulled back. She closed one eye, trying hard to focus on her aim.  
  
“Your stance is wrong, there's no way you're going to hit your target”

Asumi screamed, turned around and released the arrow. She watched in horror as it flew right passed the 3rd prince's head.   
“What is wrong with you! How can you appear just like that, I could've killed you!” Asumi exclaimed and frowned as Yo picked up the arrow and walked back to her.

“Not with your skills, you probably couldn't hit a target if it was two steps in front of you, watch and learn” Yo said and took the bow from Asumi. She watched as he hit all the targets one by one until he'd used up all her arrows.   
She clicked her tongue and walked towards the trees pulling out all the arrows, she walked back to where Yo stood and snatched her bow from him. “What are you doing out here anyway?” she asked as she turned to face the targets, she placed an arrow in the bow and pulled back.   
“Sometimes I like to get away from the palace, you're still in the wrong stance princess” Yo said and came to stand right behind Asumi. He placed his hands on her hips and directed her to stand sideways, he used his leg to push her legs apart.  
Still standing behind her, he raised her arms up into the correct position. Asumi took a sharp breath as he placed his hand on hers, he was too close for comfort.  
“Do not hold onto it so tightly, breathe in and then breathe out as you let the arrow go, here” he whispered as he helped her focus on the target. Asumi did as he instructed despite her discomfort.  
“The base of the arrow should touch your lips a little, almost like a gentle kiss. Now let go” the arrow flew out of the bow and went straight to the centre of the target.  
Asumi gasped and dropped her arms “I did it, I can't believe it! Did you see me I actually hi-” Asumi exclaimed and turned her head coming face to face with Yo. He was looking right at her with an unreadable expression. He was so close that the tip of her nose nearly touched his and she could feel his warm breath on her face.   
“That was a good shot, now how about you try on your own” he said and stepped back. Asumi cleared her throat and nodded. She picked up another arrow, she placed the arrow in the bow and stood just as Yo had taught her.   
Asumi hit her target again and jumped up and down excitedly “yes yes yes! I'm amazing!” she exclaimed and turned to Yo and smiled brightly. 

Yo scoffed “Beginners luck, you still have a long way to go” he said and watched in amusement as her smile faded and she pouted. “Oh please, you're just jealous because I'm a fast learner and it probably took you years to get this good” Asumi said and picked up another arrow, she placed it in the bow and stood the way the 3rd prince taught her. She frowned,she could feel his intense stare and it made her slightly uncomfortable. As she released the arrow, she already knew she'd missed before the arrow even flew past the target.  
She sighed and turned to look at Yo, he was smirking.  
“ Don't even think about it” she said glaring at him. Yo stepped forward and again directed her how to stand while holding the bow and arrow. “You were distracted that's why you missed your shot, forget about everything around you and focus on the target” Yo said. Asumi wished he wouldn't stand so close, she could feel his breath on her ear.   
He placed a hand on her stomach, “breathe from down here princess and relax I'm not going to bite you” he whispered. Asumi took a deep breath and tried focusing on her target then just as she released the arrow, Yo grabbed her shoulders and spun her around “Watch out!” he shouted, before Asumi knew what was happening, Yo was standing in front of her as if to shield her from something. She looked up into his and saw an expression of pain, glancing over his shoulder she saw an arrow protruding from his back. She frowned, it couldn't have been her arrow because at the time she'd fired it Yo was standing behind her.  
She suddenly noticed the men rushing towards them and her eyes widened in shock as they surrounded her and the third prince.  
Yo reached up behind his back and pulled the arrow out of his back.  
“What do you think you're doing, do you know who I am?!” Yo shouted without looking at the men. Asumi stared at Yo and then at the men who'd surrounded them, they were all wearing masks so she couldn't see their faces. They all pulled out swords and pointed them at her and the prince.   
  
“We know exactly who you are, we're not here for you. Hand over the princess and we'll let you live”


	8. Chapter 8

Asumi looked around her, there were at least 10 of them against her and the 3rd prince. There was no way they could fight their way through. She began thinking of a way out, perhaps she could offer them money.  
"I will not tell you again, turn around and leave or you'll regret it" Yo said and suddenly pulled out a sword. Asumi stared at him as if he'd grown an extra arm. "What are you doing? There's no way we can fight them all!" she whispered.  
"Be quiet,do you really expect me to let them take you?" Yo retorted.  
One of the men chuckled, Asumi guessed he was the leader. "Foolish Prince, is this girl really worth dying for? Just let us take her and you'll get to go home unharmed"   
Asumi grabbed Yo's arm and he glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "You don't have to do this, we don't stand a chance" she said. Yo shook off her hand and immediately lunged at their attackers. Asumi stood still for a moment wondering if she should at least try even though she had no weapon. Then without thinking she threw herself at one the attackers unexpectedly and was able to knock his sword to the ground, she quickly picked it up and began fighting along side Yo.  
For a while it seemed like they were winning but then more men joined their attackers and they were overpowered but Yo didn't stop fighting, he sustained several injuries from the enemies swords and he eventually dropped to his knees but he didn't put his sword down.   
"You.... Will.... Not take... Princess Asumi with ....you" Yo said in between heavy breaths. Asumi could tell that he was going to pass out any moment, she had to act fast.   
"We shall have to kill you then Prince Yo" the leader said and raised his sword above his head ready to strike the prince.  
"Enough!"

Asumi glared at her attackers as she put her sword to her throat. "If you kill him, if any of you move any closer I will slit my throat right here and now" she said.  
Yo frowned at her "Do not be stupid Asumi put the sword down right now!" he scolded but Asumi ignored him and went to stand in front of the Prince.   
"I will cut my throat and you won't be able to save me, as soon word of my death reaches Japan my father will destroy Goryeo. Japan has many countries in his alliance, he will send armies here to descend on this land and they will spare no one. Whoever doesn't die will be taken as a slave, I know you all have families to consider. Do not throw everything away for nothing, turn around and leave and I'll forgive this act of stupidity" Asumi said and tightened her grip on the sword.  
She noticed that the attackers seemed reluctant, she glared harder and pressed the sword harder to her throat. "Now!" she shouted and the leader signalled to his men and they quickly left.  
Asumi waited until they were out of sight before she fell to her knees and started crying.   
Yo watched her for a minute before he slowly stood up and then he lifted Asumi into his arms as if she weighed nothing. She stared at him, shocked that he'd even thought of carrying her despite his injuries. She wiped her tears away and frowned at him when he looked at her face directly. " You shouldn't be carrying me, you're injured. P- put me down I can walk by myself" she said and attempted to get down but Yo shook her and then tightened his grip, he gave a stern look as if daring her to try getting down again.   
Asumi was silent for a while, trying not to think about the fact that the person she despised, risked his life to save her. When they arrived at her residence, Yo went her to her room and collapsed as soon as he put her down.  
Asumi stood staring at his body, hoping that he wasn't dead. She dragged his body towards her bed and struggled but was able to get his body onto her bed. She got her maids to get her treatment kit and then she treated all of Yo's wounds.  
She noticed that he developed a fever and she mixed a few herbs for him but he was unconscious and she couldn't get him to swallow the mixture. She sighed realising that she had to pass it through her mouth to his. Luckily her maids left the room and it was just the two of them. She took some of the mixture into her mouth and gently leaned over the 3rd prince. She placed her hand on his chin and pulled his lips apart slightly, she placed her mouth on his and let the liquid slip from her mouth to his. When it was all gone she pulled away abruptly and noticed that Yo's eyes were wide open. They stared at each other and Asumi abruptly put her hands over her mouth but prince Yo seemed unaware of what was going on and his eyes slowly closed again, he was asleep once more.  
Asumi sighed and left the room, wondering if Baek Ah would see her after taking care of his grandfather, she hoped he wouldn't because she didn't know how to explain to him how 3rd Prince Yo ended up in her bed.

Asumi went into one of her spare bedrooms which she'd asked her maids to prepare. She climbed into bed without even changing her dirty clothes and fell asleep almost immediately.  
Asumi awoke hours later and was surprised to find herself in her own bed in her room. It was dark save for the dimly lit lamp in her room.   
She saw someone sitting at the table in the corner of her room with his head on the desk. She got out of bed, wanting to know who it was. It was then that she noticed that her clothes had been changed! Did Yo change her clothes in her sleep? She got to the table and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Baek Ah who was asleep at her table.   
She gently tapped his shoulder and his head shot up immediately.  
“Why didn't you just go to sleep at home or in one of the spare rooms?” she asked.  
Baek Ah stood up stepped closer to Asumi “I wanted to be here with you until you woke up” he responded.  
Asumi stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes “Then you could have just lay next to me”   
Baek Ah sighed “You were attacked today in the forest, why didn't you send for me when you got home?” he asked.  
Asumi's eyes widened and she frowned, how did he know?  
“The maids told me, they said you'd come back from the forest stumbling and hurt. You wouldn't let them help you and even fell asleep in the wrong room. I brought here and changed your clothes and put you in bed”   
Asumi stepped back and blushed.  
“You changed m- my my clothes?” she asked and touched her clothes looking down at them.  
Baek Ah grabbed hold of the skirt of her hanbok and pulled her closer to him. Asumi looked at him and bit her lip anxiously, what if he knew that she'd been with the 3rd prince in the forest.... “You should've sent for me Asumi, I was really scared when I heard you were attacked” Baek Ah whispered.  
“ I'm sorry, you had to take care of grandfather and I wasn't seriously injured so I didn't think it was necessary” Asumi replied and continued to bite her lip.   
Baek Ah ran his thumb across her bottom lip, pulling it away from the grip of her teeth “ Don't do that in front of me, it makes me want to kiss you” Baek Ah said as his arms went around her waist and he leaned his face towards hers.  
“You should go back to sleep, I'm going home now. I'll be here first thing in the morning” Baek Ah stepped back, releasing Asumi and attempted to leave but she quickly grabbed his arm.  
“Stay with me tonight, don't go please. I know I wasn't going to tell you earlier but now that you're here I don't want to be alone” Asumi said. Baek Ah chuckled and shook his head. “Where am I supposed to sleep, the chair or floor isn't as comfortable as a bed. I'll be here early in the morning I promise”   
“You can sleep in my bed, with me”  
Baek Ah looked at the princess for any sign that she was joking but there were none. “We aren't married yet Asumi”   
“I know that, it's not like I'm saying..... Just be next to me is all I'm asking. I don't want to be alone” Baek sighed and held her hand, he led her to the bed. Asumi lay her head on his chest and sighed when Baek Ah put his arms around her.   
“Thank you” she whispered and then closed her eyes.  
Baek Ah decided he'd wait until she fell asleep and then he'd leave. It wasn't proper for them to be in the same bed when they weren't married yet, although he did like the feeling of her in his arms. At that moment it felt like she was meant to be there. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  
“I love you” Asumi whispered.  
Baek Ah froze, he hadn't expected her to say that and he had no idea how to respond because he wasn't ready. He took a quick glance and saw that she was fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and gently stroked her hair.  
As soon as he was sure that she was deep in her sleep, he snuck out of the room and went back home.

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

The drought was beginning to take its toll on the king as he had to pray everyday for the land to blessed with rain. The Crown Prince was supposed to take his place but he was away. Ji mong had all the princes place their names in a jar and the king would randomly select a name, that person would lead the rain ritual. Fourth prince Wang So was chosen. Asumi had a strong feeling that this was done on purpose,she knew this was part of the plan to protect the crown Prince and the throne. 

Asumi stood in front of Baek Ah's mirror and fixed her plain white hanbok. She'd shown up at Baek Ah's residence earlier and insisted that she'd prepare for the ritual there. When she was done, she pulled Baek Ah to the chair in front of the mirror and began combing his hair.  
“This is completely unnecessary, I can comb my own hair you know” Baek Ah said and made a grab for the brush but Asumi smacked his hand away. “There is nothing unnecessary about what I'm doing, besides I need to do something to calm my nerves” she said and sighed as she brushed his hair.  
Baek Ah stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was frowning and biting her bottom lip.  
“What is the matter?” he asked.  
“The fourth prince, I'm worried about him and this whole ritual business. I have a bad feeling” Asumi said, looking even more worried.  
“You have nothing to worry about, I think he'll do well” Baek Ah said still watching her reflection, she was still biting her bottom lip.  
“ it's not that I'm worried he'll do something wrong, it's the people” she whispered.  
“Everything will be fine”   
“Mmm” Asumi whispered, she was now brushing absent minded and still chewing on her bottom lip.  
“Ah stop it already!” Baek Ah said and shot out of the chair, startling Asumi. She looked at him, innocently wondering what he was talking about.  
“Stop what? I was almost done brushing” she said.  
“I told you to stop biting your lip in front of me” Baek Ah said and snatched the brush from her. Asumi stared up at him appalled.  
“Hey, how can you even think about that at a time like this, we're about to go pray for rain!” she scolded. Baek Ah pulled her closer to him and leaned forward “I warned you didn't I? Don't bite your lip in front of me, otherwise you can't blame me” he said and smirked.  
“We should leave, we're going to be late for the ritual” Asumi whispered and pulled out of Baek Ah's grip and quickly leaving the room. Baek Ah was flirting with her a lot recently, she wondered if he was actually falling in love with her or if he was trying to.

The royal family and court were all dressed in white and waited at the temple. Prince So wasn't going to just kneel at the temple like the king did, he had to walk through the capital with a jar. Asumi watched the entrance to the temple anxiously, there was a pit feeling in her stomach and that meant something bad would happen.  
Wang So finally appeared and Asumi's face fell as soon she lay eyes on him, he was covered in mud and behind him the people were screaming in protest. Why had the king allowed an animal to lead the ritual. Asumi noticed that Yo and his mother seemed pleased with the outcome. She turned back to the fourth prince and tears filled her eyes. He dropped the jar and ran away, Asumi took a step towards his direction but she stopped herself and instead turned to Baek Ah, he was just as distressed as her.  
Without anyone to lead the prayers, the ritual was postponed.

Asumi stayed behind at the temple while everyone left. She had always believed in God, her mother took her to church every Sunday and even on her death bed, she'd pray with her. She knelt in front of the temple and sighed. Would God even listen to her now? He'd left her here in Goryeo for so many years she'd even gotten used to praying to Buddha, although to her it didn't really matter God came to people in many forms but they were all one and the same. Satisfied with the short and private prayer, Asumi left the temple and made her way to the music room. They still weren't allowed to enter Damiwon which meant that she still couldn't see Hae Soo. She felt the need to avoid Baek Ah for a while because of the way he flirted with her. It was a little unsettling.   
When Asumi walked into the music room she found Prince Yo sitting in the middle of the room staring at the door, it seemed he'd been waiting for her.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked. Yo scoffed “Princess, don't pretend you don't know that I'm waiting for you. I'm definitely not here for Baek Ah or to play any instruments” Yo said.  
Asumi frowned “How did you know I'd be coming here?”   
“I know more about you than you think Asumi, you come here when you're troubled” Yo said.  
“What makes you think I'm troubled?” Asumi asked.  
Yo smiled at her “ You're here aren't you? The incident with the fourth prince today would obviously trouble you”  
“Well you don't seem too torn up about it, he's your brother don't you care that he was hurt?” Asumi asked.  
Yo laughed and walked towards Asumi. “He shouldn't be here in the first place, let alone leading the rain ritual” Yo said.  
Asumi raised her up just as Yo reached her, stopping him from coming any closer to her “Its that kind of attitude that keeps from even wanting to have anything to do with you. Thank you for saving me the other day” she said bluntly.  
Yo grabbed her wrist and then dragged her towards him, circling his arms around her waist.   
“You, I didn't have time to tell you the other day. Don't ever put yourself at risk like that again. Don't even think about gambling with your life like that don't try to save me when I'm saving you” he scolded. Asumi pouted “There were too many of them and they were going to kill you, I couldn't just stand there and watch!”   
“I was saving you, there was no need for you to save me!”  
“Well then I guess we're even!” Asumi shouted and pushed Yo away, for some reason she suddenly felt angry.  
“Do not ever save me again, I will not be indebted to the likes of you!” she said and stormed out of the music room, why was she so emotional?

When she got home, Asumi found Baek Ah playing the gayageum in her garden. Her haegum was on the ground next to him so she sat beside him and began playing the haegum. Together they played a sad tune, Asumi knew that they both had been thinking of the fourth prince and what happened at the rain ritual.   
When they stopped playing Baek Ah held her hand and squeezed “ Don't worry, my brother is a lot stronger than you think, he'll be fine” he said.  
“No he won't, you have no idea what it's like to be hated because of your appearance. To have people throw things at you and mock you, it's a horrible experience and not quickly forgotten. It's an internal scar”   
“You sound as if something like this has happened to you before”  
Asumi was tempted to tell him that it had happened so many times she'd almost gotten used to it but it would be difficult for him to comprehend since it happened in a different time.  
“Not really, I just have an understanding. I think you should go visit grandfather and please apologize for me not coming. I don't feel well, I'm going to lie down” Asumi said and went to her room. She was completely disheartened and couldn't help but wonder how the fourth prince must be feeling.

Asumi spent the whole day racking her brain trying to think of something to cheer the prince up. Night had fallen when an idea finally came to her but she wouldn't be able to pull it off without Hae Soo. She had to sneak into Damiwon.  
Asumi dressed up as a male peasant and was able to sneak into Damiwon palace, finding Soo's room was easy since she'd been there once. She knocked on the window and called Hae Soo in a loud whisper.  
Soo opened the window and was surprised to see Asumi. Asumi climbed in and Soo closed the windows. “Are you crazy, you'll get us both in trouble!” Soo exclaimed.  
“I had to come here, you're the only one who can pull this off” Asumi said.  
Hae Soo sighed and nodded.  
“Do you remember when I had a black eye and I didn't want my father to know?” Asumi asked.  
Hae Soo nodded “Yes and you asked me to help you cover it up with make up!” Hae Soo said and her face brightened up as she realised exactly what Asumi was thinking.  
“You are a genius!” Hae Soo said and threw her arms around the princess. “You don't worry, I'll handle everything. You should go before we get caught, I'll come to you as soon as it's done”

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

The next morning, Asumi waited in front of her residence for Hae Soo anxious to see if her friend was able to make the concealing cream.  
Finally Soo arrived and smiled brightly at Asumi. “Its done!”   
Asumi nodded and grabbed Hae Soo by the hand. “Come on, we don't have much time the ritual is going to start soon” She led Hae Soo to Ji mong's tower because she knew that the fourth prince would be there.   
They caught him just as he was about to leave.  
“Orabeonni you need to come with us quickly!” Asumi said, out of breath from running.  
“The rain ritual is about to begin, I don't have time” Prince So said.  
“I can take off that mask for you” Hae Soo said and Asumi nodded in agreement. When the prince agreed to follow them, Asumi decided to head back home to change for the ritual.  
“ I'll see you both at the temple, good luck!” she said and ran off.

While they stood at the temple waiting for the prince. Asumi and Hae Soo kept exchanging glances and smiling at each other. Asumi hadn't seen the end result but since Hae Soo was smiling she knew that it must have worked. The fourth prince finally showed up at the entrance of the temple and Asumi saw his face, the scar was completely gone! She watched everyone's reaction and wanted to laugh out loud, they'd all looked like they were staring at a ghost.  
Asumi smiled from ear to ear when So walked past her and glanced at her, she secretly gave him a thumbs up and he smiled at her. Just before he reached the stairs, Asumi felt a drop on her cheek, she glanced around wondering who spat on her but then another drop touched her and then another. She noticed that everyone around her seemed to be getting droplets, it was only then that she realised that it was raining!!!!  
She turned to Baek Ah who'd been standing next to her and she began jumping up and down squealing like a little girl. “Orabeonni it's raining, it's raining!” she exclaimed. Baek Ah smiled and lifted her up twirling her around then quickly put her down.

Asumi ran up to the fourth prince and bowed before she grabbed his hands “Orabeonni it's raining, look!” she shouted excitedly. Wang So smiled at her and brushed the top of her head, sometimes she behaved like a child. 

“I know, you should go celebrate with Baek Ah” he said and gave her a gentle push.   
Asumi looked at everyone around her celebrating and noticed that Yo was missing. She realised that she hadn't seen him at the ritual at all, where was he? Leaving all the celebration behind her, she went in search of the third prince....


	9. Chapter 9

Asumi caught a glimpse of the third prince heading into the palace and she followed him until he went into his mother's room. She hid behind a pillar so as not to be seen by anyone but she was close enough to hear everything going on in the room. The 3rd prince was scolding himself. It was meant to be him on that seat, he was the one who was supposed to bring the rain. Asumi sighed, why was Yo so bent on being King? The Queen walked in and Asumi strained her ears so she could hear everything.  
“Mother” Yo said  
“How could you let this opportunity slip through your fingers, if anyone gets in your way then slit his throat at all costs!”   
“A mistake, it was a mistake mother I can make mistakes too!” Yo replied.  
“No, there's no room for mistakes. If I am to rise up as a kings mother then you must be ruthless”   
Asumi somehow felt like that statement hurt Yo. He was merely a stepping stone to his mother, would he finally come to his senses? She sighed and walked away, not wanting to hear anymore and hoping that maybe Yo would walk away from his mother as well.  
  
It was still raining and Asumi stood under the rain, smiling up at the sky. Hae Soo suddenly appeared and grabbed her shoulders,staring at her friend with fear in her eyes.  
“You must warn the thirteenth prince to stay away from the fourth prince!” she said. Asumi frowned and blinked rapidly, what was Soo on about?   
“Why, what's going on? Go Ha Jin, you look so terrified.”   
“Prince Wang So is Gwangju” Soo said. Asumi stared at her friend blankly for a moment and then started laughing hysterically.   
“You can't be serious! Yah how can he be the tyrant who killed all his brothers? Stop!” Asumi said and continued laughing.  
“Nicky! I saw it in a vision during the ritual, it's him I'm sure of it” Hae Soo said shaking the princess roughly. Asumi stopped laughing and stared at her in shock,her heart began pounding so hard and fast that she could almost hear it.  
“N-no way not Wang So, it can't be him. How, why, when?” Asumi began looking around as if searching for someone. “What are we going to do?” she asked when her eyes finally rested on Hae Soo again.   
“Ji mong said not to do anything but I can't sit still”  
  
“Ji mong? How, I mean does he know about you, us?” Asumi asked, although she felt that she already knew the answer.  
“Ji mong is like us, he died and came back to life but he came in a younger body like you. It's been so long for him and he must've been really really young so it feels like visions of the future to him.”   
“Maybe he is right Soo, you've watched the movies if we try to change history then things could backfire, it could cause chaos!”   
“So you'd rather have So kill Baek Ah?” Soo asked. Asumi shook her head vigorously. “Of course not Soo but still we have to think this through, it can't possibly be So, maybe you were confused”. Asumi looked around before pulling Soo closer to her “The third prince wants the throne, he tried to kill the crown Prince already. He has to be Gwangju, I'm sure of it!”   
Soo sighed and her shoulders sagged, Asumi could be right but still, her vision was clear as day. She'd seen Wang So with an evil smile.  
“Eonnie, I think you should just celebrate the rain don't overthink things” Asumi said and hugged her friend. “ I'm going to look for Baek Ah, I'll see you later ok?” 

Even though she was looking for Baek Ah, Asumi couldn't stop thinking about Prince Yo. The words he said to his mother kept ringing in her ears. “I can make mistakes too!” She sighed, why was she so bothered about the third prince, he probably wasn't thinking about her at all.   
In her search for the thirteenth prince, Asumi found herself at Damiwon palace. It was open now that the drought was over. 

Having searched the entire Damiwon, Asumi decided to head home when she ran into Yo at the entrance of Damiwon. He was wet just like her, a sign that he'd been walking in the rain. Standing at the entrance of Damiwon they were still getting even wetter as it was still raining.  
She noticed that he was also drunk. He smirked at her. “ Looking for that court maid so you can celebrate helping the fourth prince?” he asked.  
“I was looking for Baek Ah and Hae Soo didn't do anything it was all me”. Asumi was afraid that Yo and his mother might try to hurt Hae Soo so she lied.   
“You can protect her all you want, mother will still destroy Damiwon and then I will become king” Yo said and Asumi frowned.   
“You still want to do that even though your mother made it clear that she's just using you to get power?” Asumi blurted out and immediately put a hand over her mouth. Yo grabbed her throat and squeezed “Who told you that?!”   
“Let go of me, you're hurting me!” Asumi said and scratched at his hand, struggling to breathe. He let go of her throat but he quickly held her by the waist pulling her closer.  
“If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be trying to be king that's how I know she's using you. Your highness please let me go before someone sees us and thinks of something sinister” Asumi said and tried to push Yo away.  
“Do not worry it's just the two of us here Princess, I won't hurt you. I just want to hold you like this, something about you comforts me”   
He whispered and Asumi found herself relaxing all of a sudden. She felt sorry for him, realising that he must be in deep need of affection. Her father, the Emperor of Japan had once told her that even the worst scum deserved love.  
She thought that maybe she could be his friend, a shoulder for him to cry on or something. In this moment she couldn't help but care for him. While she was thinking of what to say to him, Yo suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.  
He held her tighter so she couldn't move and he continued to kiss her even though she hit him and tried to move away.   
He let her go and Asumi immediately slapped him. “How dare you! I am betrothed to your younger brother, I don't belong to you” Asumi shouted and then she ran off. Already soaked Asumi wasn't in a hurry to get out of the rain, as soon as she was far from Damiwon, she stopped running and started crying. She'd let the third prince kiss her, she'd betrayed Baek Ah! Worse still, she didn't hate the third prince for kissing her. She still pitied him, she still wanted to heal him somehow.  
Asumi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and made her way home. When Asumi got home, she was surprised to find Baek Ah waiting for her at the entrance of her residence, he was holding an umbrella and he looked worried. Asumi couldn't believe it, this whole time she'd been searching for Baek Ah and he was at her place all along.  
“Where have you been all this time, I've been waiting for you?” Baek Ah asked as he pulled her under the umbrella and walked her to the house. Asumi was almost afraid to speak to him, let alone look at him. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat trying to hide away any signs that she'd been crying.   
“I was looking for you, I didn't think you'd be here” she said as they walked to her room. “Why were you walking in the rain, you could get sick” Baek Ah said. Asumi sighed and opened the door to her room, walking in without looking at Baek Ah. “I wasn't thinking, sorry” she said. Baek Ah grabbed her arm and spun her around just as she was about to go behind her changing wall to get out of the wet clothes. Asumi quickly turned her face away but Baek Ah took hold of her chin and made her look at him.  
“your eyes are red, you've been crying” he said. Asumi shook her head “No I was walking in the rain, my eyes are red because of that” Asumi said, her voice was shaky.   
  
“Asumi don't lie to me, why were you crying?” Baek Ah asked her.   
“I need to change these clothes, I'm cold” she whispered. Baek Ah let her go and sat on a chair while waiting for her to change. He could hear her crying behind the changing wall.  
Asumi wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming, she felt so ashamed of herself. Unaware of when Baek Ah had come behind the wall, she was surprised to feel his arms around her. She had just changed her undergarments and had yet to put on a hanbok but Baek Ah didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. 

“I don't know what happened but you don't have to worry, I'm here” he whispered as he held her. Asumi let herself relax in his arms and forced herself to stop crying. As soon as she was calm, Baek Ah let her go and went back to sit and wait for her to get dressed.  
  
Asumi wore a purple hanbok and left her damp hair down. Baek took her hand as soon as she came out and he led her to the dining room. Asumi was surprised to find the table layed out with all her favourite dishes and some chocolate pieces in a small bowl.  
  
“Happy birthday Asumi” Baek Ah said softly. Asumi frowned and looked at the prince “Happy birthday?” she whispered seemingly confused. “Me?” she asked nobody in particular and then her eyes widened, it was her birthday! With the drought and other drama surrounding her life she'd forgotten her birthday. Tears came to her eyes as she realised that Baek Ah remembered her birthday even with all the drama of the drought and his grandfather being ill.   
“You remembered” she whispered and smiled at him. Baek Ah pinched her cheek and laughed “Of course I remembered, now let's eat I've been waiting for you all day I'm hungry”   
Asumi immediately sat down and began eating, if anything she wanted to avoid talking at all.  
Baek Ah watched Asumi eating and wondered what had happened to her after the rain ritual, she was never quiet whenever they ate together and she didn't even seem excited about the chocolates he'd gotten her. 

“What would you like for your birthday, I wasn't able to buy anything special because of the drought so tell me what do you want, name anything your heart desires” Baek Ah said when they'd finished eating, it was the quietest meal they'd ever had and he was worried.   
Asumi looked right in the eyes already knowing what she wanted.  
“Anything?” she asked and Baek Ah nodded.  
“I want us to get married, the day after tomorrow” she said plainly. Baek Ah stared at her in shock, why the sudden rush?  
“But why so sudden?”   
“Its not sudden, I was supposed to get married before my birthday and the drought got in the way of that, my father will only be lenient because of the drought” Asumi said but she could see that Baek Ah wasn't convinced.  
“Even though, it's rushed and you said so yourself your father will understand because of the drought so we can wait”   
Asumi panicked “Please, it's the only way he'll leave me alone!” She blurted out and then she gasped, quickly putting a hand over her mouth.  
She stared at Baek Ah, by his facial expression she knew that he already knew whom she was referring to.

“What did he do to you, he's the reason you were crying isn't he?” Baek Ah asked. “Yes but it doesn't matter, let's just -”   
“What did he do!?” Baek Ah shouted and Asumi flinched, she wasn't used to seeing Baek Ah angry. She sighed and turned away from Baek Ah as she started crying again.  
“He kissed me” she whispered....  
Asumi didn't turn to look at him but she knew he was upset. The room became deadly quiet and Asumi suddenly wished she hadn't said anything. She heard his footsteps and then she turned to see him standing at the door, his back towards her.

“Orabeonni, I'm sorry” she whispered while hoping he'd turn around and hold her. He had to know that it wasn't something she wanted, he had to know that her heart belonged to him alone. She'd never betray him intentionally.

“We will get married the day after tomorrow, good night princess” Baek Ah said and left her alone.  
As he left her residence, he chided himself for being cold towards the princess, it wasn't her fault. The third prince had made advances on her before and he knew how she felt about him. He was angry at himself because he couldn't confront the third prince and he was angry at his brother for making Asumi uncomfortable and now her birthday was ruined.   
Baek Ah decided that he would make it up to her by ensuring that they were married as soon as possible and he would try his best to open his heart up to her and fall in love with her.

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Asumi paced up and down in her room, extremely nervous. She was wearing the blue traditional wedding hanbok but she had yet to do her hair and makeup. She'd gotten so nervous that she threw all the maids helping her out, and wouldn't let anyone in her room.  
Hae Soo stood outside the door, trying to convince her friend to let her in. “Asumi, you have to let me in to do your makeup, we don't have much time” Hae Soo pleaded.  
Asumi didn't respond and Hae Soo was getting anxious, she sent one of the maids to call the thirteenth prince but the girl was stopped by Prince So.  
He was looking for Hae Soo and heard she was helping princess Asumi prepare for the wedding.  
“I thought you were helping her prepare, why are you outside here?” prince So asked.  
“She kicked everyone out and won't even let me in and we don't have much time left.” 

Prince So scoffed and banged on the door “Hey, open up this door or I'll break it down right now” he shouted. After a moment the door opened slightly and Asumi poked her head around. So walked in and closed the door behind him.  
“Whats all this, for someone who was so excited about getting married to Baek Ah yesterday I was expecting you to be at the altar before the sun even showed up” he said and smirked.

Asumi dropped to the floor in front of him and sighed “Orabeonni, you don't understand. After today everything between Baek Ah and I is going to change” she said and sniffled.   
“How so?”   
“I won't be able to call him orabeonni anymore, he'll be my husband not my older brother. We won't be visiting each other anymore, he's going to live with me, we'll share the same home, the same bed. Everyone is going to refer to me as the 13th Prince's wife not princess Asumi” Asumi said.

“So you want to cancel the wedding just because of that and who told you things will be different? You love Baek Ah don't you?” So asked her and Asumi nodded her head vigorously. So crouched down and smiled at her, patting the top of her head “Then that's all that matters, now hurry up before I tell Baek Ah not to go through with this and come drink with me instead” Prince So stood up and walked out, letting Hae Soo in as he did.

“Yah, how could you keep standing out there like that?” Hae Soo asked as soon as they were alone. Asumi shrugged and stood up going to stand in front of the mirror “Soo, please turn me into the most beautiful bride this era has ever seen” she said and smiled at her reflection.   
Hae Soo wasted no time in sitting Asumi down and began working on her hair and makeup.   
When Hae Soo was done, she smiled brightly at the bride and stepped aside so that Asumi could look at herself in the mirror.  
Asumi smiled at her friend as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, tears came to both of their eyes and they giggled. 

“You shouldn't cry, that makeup isn't waterproof” Hae Soo said and Asumi quickly but gently wiped her eyes. “Thank you Hae Soo, you should go ahead and get changed. The king gave you permission to attend my wedding” Asumi said and hugged her friend. Soo nodded and left the room, leaving the door open.

Asumi was admiring herself in the mirror when she noticed Baek Ah standing at the door. She hadn't seen him since the night of her birthday when she'd told him about the kiss. She turned to look at him, he was quiet and she couldn't really read his expression. Had he come to call of the wedding, did he not want to marry her anymore because of that kiss, was she wrong for telling him in the first place..  
She opened her mouth to speak but he held a hand up and walked towards her. “You look so beautiful, I think all my brothers will be jealous of me today” he said and smiled. Asumi heaved a sigh of relief and then smiled back at him.  
“Orabeonni, about that night I want you to know I- ”  
“I know, you wouldn't have told me otherwise, forget about it. Today you become my wife, my person and that's all that matters” Baek Ah said and drew her closer to him. Looking right into her eyes, he knew that he would fall in love with her and they'd be happy together. He smirked when Asumi placed her hand on his cheek and stood on her toes so she could stare back into his eyes.

“I love you” she whispered and smiled. Baek Ah said nothing but instead pulled her even closer and kissed her. Asumi put her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist tightened as he kissed her passionately.   
When he pulled away Asumi almost cried, she didn't want it to end.   
Baek Ah took her hand, holding it tightly.

“Come, let's go get married” 

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️


	10. Chapter 10

Baek Ah stood outside Asumi's room...no he shouldn't think of it as Asumi's room anymore, it was his room too now. He sighed and leaned against the door, she was inside waiting for him. It was their wedding night, they were meant to consummate the marriage but Baek Ah wasn't sure if he could go through with it. He knew that Asumi was in love with him but he didn't feel the same about her. He cared for her, he loved her as a sister he wasn't in love with her, that was the problem. He didn't want to touch her until he had the same feelings as she did. It felt wrong for him to give her false hope of anything when he was unsure of himself.

Asumi stood at the door, she knew that Baek Ah was standing on the other side and she knew why he didn't want to come in. He wasn't in love with her, she knew that much. She could've rejected his marriage proposal but there was a time limit, her father expected her to get married by her birthday, Baek Ah was her preferred choice.  
Now he was afraid to walk into the room because he thought she was expecting for the marriage to be consummated that night. Asumi sighed, even though she did want it to happen she remembered that she was only 16. Had this been the 21st century she was too young but this was not the 21st century, girls her age were married and some even had children. She moved away from the door and sighed , perhaps she was overthinking things. Baek Ah might not be in love with her but he was still a man, a man with needs so he might still consummate the marriage besides that they both knew that their parents would expect them to have children.  
Unaware of when Baek Ah walked in, Asumi smiled as she felt his arms snake around her waist and he placed his chin on her head. He held her from behind and she placed her hands on top of his.  
“Orabeo- no I mean husba-..... This is so awkward I don't know what to call you. Suddenly calling you husband feels weird but still calling you orabeonni feels wrong” Asumi said and sighed.  
Baek Ah laughed and turned Asumi around so she was facing him, he pinched her cheek “Asumi, we're husband and wife now, you can call me whatever you want” he said and smirked as she smacked his hand away and rubbed on her cheek. 

“I know but it still feels weird, what to do?” she said and pouted. Baek Ah watched her with interest, her sweet innocence was one of her best traits he hoped she'd never lose it. Time tended to change people and life in Goryeo was unpredictable, would they be able to stay un-involved in the palace politics, especially since they were so close to the fourth prince and Asumi was extremely fond of the crown Prince.  
He watched as she began biting her bottom lip, obviously thinking of what to call her husband.  
She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women in Songak, they were clearly a perfect match but would they last. He'd learnt from his brothers marriage that emotions could change everything, if one of them happened to fall for another it could be disastrous. He sighed, he was thinking too much and probably over something that would never happen. He had to just enjoy the company of his new wife.  
Asumi couldn't decide what to call Baek Ah, why was it so hard to call him husband? She definitely couldn't keep referring to him as her older brother that just wouldn't work at all.   
“ you're biting your lip again, haven't I warned you about doing that in front of me?” Asumi gasped as Baek Ah suddenly pulled her closer and leaned his face closer to hers. Asumi looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find her voice. This was it, he was going to go through with it. He held her hands and slowly led her to the bed.  
“Come, it's been a long day we should get some rest.” he whispered and kissed her lips softly as he lay her down on the bed and then lay beside her......

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

When Asumi awoke in the morning, she was all alone. Baek Ah must've left much earlier, while she was fast asleep. Asumi sighed and got out of bed, she began preparing to head to Damiwon palace for a bath and hopefully a little chat with Hae Soo. She didn't want to make a habit of discussing her marriage but she had to ask Go Ha Jin for advice.

Asumi sat in a large wooden bath filled with milk. She thought it was awfully wasteful for anyone to bathe in milk but the maids had already filled the tub before she could say anything. It did do wonders for the skin and the incense sticks burning in the room helped her relax.   
  
“I remember how we used to laugh about people filling a bathtub with milk just so they could soak in it and now look at you” Hae Soo said as she walked into the room. Asumi giggled “Yes I remember you said it would be better for us to throw some cereal in and eat until we explode! I didn't ask for a milk bath, it was all the maids doing”   
Asumi said and sighed again.

Hae Soo peered at her friend, she'd obviously come to Damiwon for a reason. She easily could've asked for a bathtub at her home. “You don't exactly have the happy glow of a new bride” Hae Soo said.

“Eonnie, you know in our lives in the future I died a virgin and we'll here I'm a virgin too so-” 

“You mean you were a virgin” Hae Soo corrected. Asumi closed her eyes and shook her head .  
“No I mean I am a virgin, Baek didn't, I mean we didn't consummate the marriage last night. He kissed me and then we slept. This morning I woke up and he was gone!” Asumi said.

Hae Soo knew there was no way she could ask the 13th prince anything. They had to figure it out by themselves. He was the one who asked Asumi to marry him, surely he wasn't forced. So why didn't he consummate the marriage? 

“Do you think I should try seducing him?” Asumi asked even though she knew it was a stupid idea, this was not the 21st century women did not seduce men and even if she wanted to. She knew nothing about seduction, before she'd fallen off that cliff she'd never even been kissed before! “I will pretend that you didn't ask that, Asumi don't do anything. Just let things happen naturally, marriage is a new thing for both of you maybe he's nervous too” 

Asumi sighed, she already knew why Baek Ah didn't try anything but she didn't want to admit it out loud, especially not to her friend.

Baek Ah sat on the balcony in Ji mong's tower, he'd just told his brother that he hadn't consummated his marriage and the fourth prince was yet to respond. “Why are you telling me this, it's between you and your wife” Prince So asked. Baek Ah sighed and looked at his brother  
“Because I need your advice, I don't know what to do”   
“Well let's start with why you didn't do it?” So asked.  
“I don't know, I just couldn't” Baek Ah said. Prince So shook his head “Lets try again, this time be honest with yourself and with me” Prince So said.   
Baek Ah stood up from the bench on the balcony and shook his head.   
“I love her but only as a sister, a friend. I married her because Myung hee asked me to and because my mother would kill me if I rejected the proposal”   
“But you're the one who proposed to her” So said.  
Baek Ah folded his arms over his chest and then he let them fall to his sides again. He sat down and scratched the back of his neck.   
“Myung hee told me to, it was her dying wish. I couldn't ignore it”

“So you've obeyed the wish of a dying woman but to what cost? You're married to a sweet innocent girl who's clearly in love with you but you don't feel the same. You've brought this on yourself Baek Ah, you must figure it out”


	11. Chapter 11

Asumi woke up alone, again. She was actually getting used to it now, she and Baek Ah were married for almost a month and he'd yet to attempt touching her. Their relationship wasn't necessarily awkward and they slept in the same bed quite comfortably. Sometimes he held her and sometimes he didn't but he always woke up before she did and left her alone.

Knowing that she couldn't spend too much time with Soo, Asumi found different ways to entertain herself during the day when she wasn't out looking for her husband. Recently she'd taken up knitting and sewing. She made several baby clothes much to her dismay. She didn't really know why but she just ended up making them.

She'd made quite a few clothes but she kept them hidden from Baek Ah, she didn't want him to think she was adding any pressure on him. She subconsciously touched her belly as she thought having children with Baek Ah, the thought of a complete family made her smile. It was something she'd always wanted but at the moment she wasn't sure if it would ever happen. Asumi got of bed and dressed up, she decided that after a bath at Damiwon palace, she'd practice archery in the royal archery court.

On her way to the archery court, Asumi ran into the third prince. She stopped and bowed. “Greetings your highness” she greeted. Prince Yo smirked. “As I'm sure you've heard, the King is sending me away” he said. Asumi nodded and cleared her throat “Yes I have heard, is that where you're going now? When do you expect to return?” Asumi asked.  
“I don't know, the king is sending me to die”   
“There is no man who'd send his son to die, he's asking you to change and become a son he'll be proud of” Asumi said and looked into the prince's face with genuine concern. “I wish you a safe return your highness” she said. Yo scoffed and walked away. 

Asumi hoped that he'd have a change of heart and not be blinded by greed for the throne. She watched him walk away until he was well out of sight and then she proceeded to the archery court. 

She found the eighth prince practicing archery and watched him as he intently focused on the target, he didn't even seem to notice her presence. He let go of the arrow and it hit the target.  
She greeted him and bowed and he turned and smiled at her. “Princess Asumi, I didn't know you were interested in archery” he said. “Its a recent passtime I picked up” she said shyly. “You and Baek Ah don't visit my residence much anymore, it's so quiet” prince Wook said. Asumi sighed as she picked up a bow and arrow “Please forgive us your highness, it's just that my husband and I are trying to get used to the idea of being married. And in the past I only went because Baek Ah was going, I was an infatuated girl following him everywhere”. Asumi said and let the arrow go, it didn't hit the red circle.   
Wook took another arrow and faced his target “I understand, do not worry but please don't hesitate to visit, I miss your music. I was advised to picture a face on the target, it helps. You should try it” Wook said and released his arrow, again it the red circle and Asumi watched the prince's face.  
“Who are you picturing your highness?” she asked curiously, only because she didn't really like the look in his eyes when he released the arrow.   
“Nobody important, why don't you give it a try?” he said. Asumi decided to think of the third prince's mother, she'd tried to get the crown Prince killed and she'd maltreated the fourth prince. She wanted the throne at all costs and didn't care who got hurt, Asumi didn't make a habit of hating people but the Queen wasn't someone who was easily liked. The red circle was soon replaced by Queen Yoo's face and Asumi quickly released the arrow before the image would disappear from her mind. 

BULLSEYE!!

Asumi sighed and looked at Prince Wook, he chuckled “So who did you picture?” he asked. Asumi wondered if Wook was someone who was interested in the throne and if he actually cared about the Crown Prince, she had to be careful with her answer.  
“Someone who has been trying to harm the Crown Prince” she said and watched his expression to see if it would change. It didn't, instead he still kept a friendly smile on his face while looking directly into her eyes “I didn't think you'd be involved in the palace politics so soon, especially since you're married to a prince who has absolutely no interest in the throne”   
“Do not be mistaken your highness, it's not about the politics. I care about the Crown Prince, he is like an older brother to me, you all are. I don't want harm to come to anyone” Asumi said. Wook nodded thoughtfully and walked away.  
Asumi sighed and decided to leave the archery court, suddenly she wasn't in the mood to shoot arrows.

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Asumi went to the royal gibang to play music for the dancers and also practice dancing with them. When she arrived they were already dancing and she noticed that there was a new face among them. When the dancers noticed Asumi they stopped dance practice and bowed, greeting her. Asumi politely responded to them and proceeded to question the new girl.  
“I don't think I've seen you before” Asumi said.  
“I was hired recently, I'm here to teach the dancers” the girl answered a little proudly.  
“Forgive me if I appear to be rude, it's just strange that someone was hired without the approval of my hus- I mean the 13th prince or if he is unreachable then I'm approached. I'm princess Asumi” Asumi explained.  
The girl quickly bowed “I am Woo hee” she said. The leader of the gibang came up to Asumi “Your highness I apologize for not informing you, it's just that we lost our instructor during the drought and we needed a replacement as soon as possible” she explained.  
Asumi nodded and went ahead to sit and watch the dancers while she played her flute. There was something about Woo hee that made her suspicious, the girl didn't behave like a gisaeng at all, in fact one would think she was from a noble family if not royalty. She'd have to keep a close eye on her.  
After practice, Asumi rushed home to cook for Baek Ah. It wasn't really normal for a princess to cook but Asumi had made it a point to learn how to cook ever since her arrival in Goryeo. She wanted to prepare all of Baek Ah's favourite dishes because her mother had always told her that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

Baek Ah walked in just as Asumi finished laying the table. She smiled brightly at him and quickly walked to his side and grabbed his hand. “ you're back! I've prepared all your favourites, I hope you're hungry” she said and sat down, pulling him down beside her.  
“You cooked all this by yourself?” Baek Ah asked, completely surprised. Asumi nodded and filled a bowl with food, handing it to shocked Baek Ah. He had no idea that Asumi could cook, and the fact that she as a princess went out of her way to make all his favourite foods warmed his heart. Did he even deserve to be her husband?

Baek Ah was even more surprised when he began to eat, it was actually delicious. “Where did you learn to cook? This food is amazing!” he exclaimed as he ate.  
Asumi pouted “Why do you sound so surprised, did you think it would taste bad?” she asked.  
“ Don't take it the wrong way Asumi, it's just that you're a princess I didn't think you knew how to cook” Baek Ah said.  
Asumi smiled “Well, I'm glad you like it make sure you eat a lot ok?” Asumi said and finally took a bowl for herself and started eating.  
“ I've decided that I'm going to keep calling you orabeonni until we consummate our marriage. I understand that your heart still belongs to Myung hee so I won't pressure you. I'll be patient” Asumi suddenly said. She wasn't sure what prompted her to say that but it was something that had been on her mind for a while.  
Baek Ah quietly nodded and they continued eating in silence.  
After dinner, when they were getting ready for bed Asumi wondered if she'd offended her husband at dinner because he was very quiet. Having worn her night dress, Asumi sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair.  
Baek Ah who'd been sitting at the edge of the bed suddenly came up behind her and took the brush from her. He started to gently brush her hair.   
“Asumi, I don't want you to think that I was forced to marry you. It was a choice I made on my own, it is true that I still love my brother's late wife but that does not mean that I don't love you” Baek Ah said, not sure if he should tell Asumi that he was waiting to fall in love with her first before completely making her his wife in every sense of the word.  
“I just don't think the time is right” Baek Ah said and did her hair into a single braid. Asumi smiled and stood up. Baek Ah hugged her from the back and then pulled her to the bed. 

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

It was the 9th day of the 9th lunar month and the royal family were gathered together for games and general merriment. Although enjoying the games, Asumi couldn't help but notice that the 4th Prince was uneasy, he kept watching the crown Prince who seemed reluctant to drink. The family played a drinking game based around who could recite stanzas from a famous poem by Zhong Hui, and they motion to the next person who must drink and recite the next part of the poem. Asumi had long since lost concentration on the game and kept focusing on the 4th Prince and the crown Prince who still was not drinking alcohol.

“You have not been drinking, are you not well?” Queen Yoo asked the crown Prince. “It seems that alcohol is not able to go down today” the crown Prince said.   
“Perhaps you should get some tea instead” the Queen said.  
Asumi watched Prince So become more uneasy, there was something wrong. He kept watching his mother and the crown Prince.   
After a few minutes So suddenly stood up, claiming that he had something to tell his brother.  
Asumi looked at him and just as he was about to speak, Soo showed up with the crown Prince's tea and Asumi watched as Prince So became more apprehensive. She frowned, what was going on?  
“I would like you to pour me three drinks” the 4th prince said. Asumi stole a quick glance at Queen Yoo, she was smirking. Asumi looked at the 4th Prince again, she watched as So purposely dropped the cup of tea that Soo had poured. He quickly apologized on Soo's behalf. Asumi felt her throat go dry as she realised what was happening.  
There was a plan to poison the crown Prince and Prince So was planning to take the poison first!  
She watched him take the first drink and watched him take the second one. He was drinking poison! She knew she had to do something or he might die.   
Just as So was about to take the third drink Asumi shot out of her seat.   
“May I have the last drink?” Asumi found herself asking, it wasn't just about saving So but Hae Soo was in danger too. If So was unable to hide that he'd been poisoned, Soo would be in trouble for trying kill the crown Prince.   
When all attention was on her Asumi cleared her throat “Actually the crown Prince and the 4th prince still owe me birthday gifts so I'd like the last drink as a promise that I'll receive my gifts soon.” she said as she felt her heart begin to race, she was about to drink poison, judging from the 4th prince's expression the poison was extremely deadly. The crown Prince smiled and nodded and Asumi watched as her friend unknowingly poured her poisoned tea. Asumi took the cup from Hae Soo and glanced at the fourth prince who seemed to be struggling to hold back the pain.  
She drank the tea quickly and then sat down.   
“The tea water has run low, I will go get some more” Soo said and left. Asumi had already begun to feel excruciating pain in her stomach, she grabbed onto her hanbok trying to keep herself from crying out. It wasn't helping as the pain was only getting worse, it seemed to be spreading throughout her body. Asumi wondered how So had managed to drink two cups and hold on so strongly, she had only one cup and she already felt like she was at death's door.  
She had to leave and fast! She made a gagging sound and put a hand over her mouth. Again, all eyes were on her. Baek Ah who'd been sitting beside her was more shocked than anyone else, why on earth was she gagging she couldn't possibly be pregnant!  
She stood up and gagged again, her hand still on her mouth.  
“Please excuse me your majesty, I'm sorry” she bowed to the king and turned to leave as quickly as she could. “Baek Ah, it seems congratulations are in order” Asumi heard the 9th prince say before she was out of earshot.  
Everyone would assume that she was pregnant but it was okay as long as Soo would be safe. She hoped that prince So would be able to get away too and find treatment for the poison before it was too late.  
Asumi had just gotten out of sight of the royal family when her vision blurred, her head began to spin and she coughed up blood. She leaned back on a pillar and clenched at her stomach as she sank to the ground. Lying on her stomach, Asumi tried to crawl but her strength was completely depleted. She fought the darkness that was threatening to engulf her, if she fainted or died here she'd be found and Hae Soo would be arrested for poisoning. She blinked and reached out to the pillar hoping to pull her self up but her hand fell back to the ground and her eyes closed as she lost all consciousness....

Baek Ah was beyond confused when Asumi suddenly left after gagging, everyone assumed that she was suffering from morning sickness, they all thought that she was pregnant. He wondered if mixing alcohol and tea made her stomach upset, that had to be it.  
He was so focused on what made Asumi gag that he didn't really pay attention when prince So left or when Yeon hwa had also requested a drink from the crown prince. His attention was pulled back when Yeon hwa suddenly fainted and Queen Yoo began saying the tea had been poisoned!   
He quickly rushed after So, only to find him collapsed, blood on his face and in the arms of Hae Soo. While Choi ji mong, the crown Prince and prince Jung along with some palace giards caught up with him and saw Prince So on the ground. While the palace guards lifted So up and took him to the doctor, Ji mong announced that hae Soo was to be arrested for poisoning the 4th Prince. Baek Ah and Jung protested against it but their pleas fell on deaf ears.  
Prince Moo looked around the area, hoping to spot Asumi she had taken a drink of the poison tea as well but he couldn't see her anywhere.  
“Baek Ah, Asumi had some of the tea as well. Go find her now!” the crown Prince commanded. Baek Ah immediately ran off, wondering why he'd forgotten that his wife was in danger too. She must've taken an alternative route and he was about to panic when he turned a corner and saw her straight ahead, lying on the ground. She was already unconscious and he lifted her into his arms, rushing towards their residence as fast as he could. He met some court maids on the way and told them to get a doctor to their residence as soon as possible. He stared down at Asumi's face,she was so pale and her mouth red from the blood she'd coughed up. He also noticed that her ears were bleeding, that was strange considering that Prince So was not bleeding from the ears. He quickened his pace, hoping that the doctor would arrive before it was too late.....

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Asumi opened her eyes and frowned, her head hurt so much and her throat was very dry. She turned her head to the side and saw her husband sitting on a chair beside her bed,fast asleep. She slowly sat up and tried stretching her arms but her whole body felt sore and she ended up groaning in pain, waking Baek Ah up.  
“Asumi, you're awake! Thank goodness, I was so worried” he said. Asumi smiled weakly at him but when she tried to speak, her throat hurt. She touched her throat and turned her face away from Baek Ah. He stood up and poured her a cup of water from a jug sitting on the table beside him.  
“The doctor said to give you water as soon as you regain consciousness and he told me to call him” Baek Ah said as he helped Asumi drink some water, her hands were shaking so she couldn't hold the cup by herself. She drank the water hurriedly, the liquid running down her dry throat was a welcomed feeling. She finished the water but wouldn't let go of Baek Ah's hands. “Hae Soo, what happened to her? What about the 4th Prince?” she whispered.  
“My brother is recovering and Hae Soo was arrested. Her charges are attempting to poison the crown Prince, poisoning you, the 4th Prince and princess Yeon hwa” Baek Ah said. Asumi dropped his hands and attempted to get off the bed.  
“What are you doing?” Baek Ah asked her as she stood up.  
“I have to go see her, she needs me. She has to know that I know she's innocent”   
“You can't go anywhere in this condition and you have to see the doctor first!” Baek Ah said but Asumi ignored him and took another step “Forget the doctor! My friend is in a cell probably by herself and she's there for a crime she knows nothing about” Asumi shouted and regretted it, her throat was still a little dry and sore.  
Baek Ah stood in her way,and glared at her pale figure. She had no idea how small and helpless she looked at the moment, he understood her feelings but she had to rest.  
“You can't do anything for Hae Soo in this state, if I let you leave now you'll collapse before you reach the gate please let me send for the doctor first” Baek Ah said and led her back to bed. He went to the door and told one of the maids to send for the doctor and then he went back to his chair beside the bed.  
“When you drank the tea, did you know it was poisoned?” he asked.  
“I wasn't sure, I had my suspicions” Asumi answered in a hoarsey whisper.  
“And when you realised that it was indeed poisoned, why didn't you say anything?” he asked her.  
Asumi looked at her husband and sighed “For the same reason the 4th Prince didn't say anything. Hae Soo was the one who served the tea, she'd be in trouble. I wanted to get to a doctor without anyone knowing and get help” 

“You could've died, I could've lost you! How could you be so careless?” Baek Ah scolded.  
Asumi only shrugged and sighed, he knew that she'd done it to save their friend, it was risky but it had to be done.  
  
“Your highness, the doctor is here” a maid outside announced. Baek Ah opened the door and left the room, leaving Asumi and her doctor alone.   
“How are you feeling your highness?” the doctor asked.  
Asumi did not look at the doctor because she knew he wasn't there to check on her.  
“ What's wrong with me?” she asked.   
“Pardon?” the doctor asked.  
Asumi looked at the doctor and frowned “You have already administered the antidote, you left medication for to take until I recover and you've obviously instructed my husband to keep me in bed for a few days so you have no reason to see me unless you have something to tell me” Asumi said bluntly.  
The doctor sighed and nodded, a grave look on his face. “The damage initially caused by the accident you had as a child has been worsened by the poison your highness” the doctor said.  
Asumi gave him a look that told him to explain further.  
“What I mean is, the initial effects of the accident that you were only to expect at old age have been hastened, your highness” the doctor said.

Asumi felt tears coming to her eyes, she knew what he meant but she needed to hear him say it. “Doctor, what exactly are you saying to me?” she asked.  
“Your highness your brain has been severely damaged and you may not be able to live as you used to. Sometimes you'll loose feeling in your hands and sometimes in your legs, you'll suffer severe migraines and other symptoms of permanent brain damage. In short, you will not live to old age” he said.  
“What do you estimate doctor, how long do I have?” she asked.  
The doctor shook his head “I cannot say for certain, only time will tell” he said.  
“Thank you” she whispered and lay down, turning away from the doctor.  
“Tell my husband to let me rest for a while” she said and closed her eyes, crying herself to sleep.

It had been two days since Asumi had initially regained consciousness, she hadn't fully recovered yet and Baek Ah wouldn't let her leave the room.   
This time she waited until he was asleep before she snuck out of the room, slowly making her way to cells. She'd hidden a pouch of water in her sleeve and was able to walk past the guards. Hae Soo lay on the ground, severely beaten and bruised. Asumi stared at her friend in horror.  
“Go Ha Jin! How could they do this to you, how could they be so cruel” she exclaimed. Hae Soo raised her head and then stood up when she noticed that it was Asumi.  
“What are you doing here? I was told that the poison affected you too much and you should still be in bed” Soo said. Asumi smiled weakly and handed the pouch of water to her friend. “Here, I know they're not feeding you or giving you water” Asumi said. Soo took the pouch and drank all the water hurriedly. The two friends held hands and cried silently.  
“I will get you out of here Eonnie, if it's the last thing I do. Please don't lose hope” Asumi said and squeezed Hae Soo's hand tightly.  
Hae Soo nodded and smiled slightly. “Go home and get some rest, don't come back here until you've recovered ok?”   
Asumi nodded and slowly let go of her friends hand and then she left.  
At the entrance of the prison, she found Baek Ah waiting for her and he looked worried. She smiled at him before collapsing into his arms.

When Asumi regained consciousness, she was feeling a lot stronger. She learned that Hae Soo had been released and acquitted and that court lady Oh had been arrested in her place. Since that had happened, Hae Soo had been doing a kneeling protest in front of the king's throne room.  
Asumi dressed up and went to see the king.  
“Asumi, I heard that the poison affected you badly, how are you feeling?” the king asked. Asumi bowed “Your highness I am recovering but that's not why I'm here, please let Court lady Oh go. She is innocent and so is Hae Soo, nobody has to die please” she said.  
The king sighed “I had hoped that you of all people would understand my position as the king. Nothing can be done, go home and rest” the king said.  
Asumi shook her head “I will not go home your majesty, if you do not release court lady Oh then I will join Hae Soo in the kneeling protest” she said adamantly.  
The king stood up and left her alone. Asumi went outside and knelt down beside her friend.  
“You shouldn't be here, you haven't recovered fully yet” Hae Soo whispered. Asumi sighed and looked up at the sky, “I am not leaving, we're in this together”  
The sun was harsh and Asumi could feel the little energy that she had depleting. After six hours of kneeling, Asumi was surprised to see Baek Ah coming towards them.  
“Are you joining us?” she asked.  
“No, I'm here to take you home. Soo please reconsider and go back to your room. The king will only get angry with you, I can't let Asumi stay here any longer she is already sick and should be resting please understand” Baek Ah said and carried Asumi over his shoulder much to her verbal protest, she had no physical strength to fight him off. “Take her home, Asumi you've helped me enough just get better first” Hae Soo said and nodded at Baek Ah who sighed and carried a screaming Princess away.

Baek Ah kept Asumi locked in her room since she wouldn't listen and kept straining her body. He only updated her on Soo's situation but refused to let her go until she was completely recovered.   
Asumi could only sit in her room and wonder how her friend was and if she'd managed to change the king's mind.  
One day while sitting in her room sewing, she heard gongs from the prison area and she knew what that meant. Someone had been executed, Court lady Oh was no more.......


	12. Chapter 12

Asumi hadn't seen Hae Soo since the day Court lady Oh died. Soo had been sent away from Damiwon and nobody knew where she was.   
It had been a few weeks, Prince Wang So had been sent to be an ambassador in Jin and the third prince had returned.   
Asumi had recovered from the poison and she had yet to experience any of the symptoms the doctor had told her about. Maybe he was mistaken and she'd be okay.  
Since the 4th prince departed for Jin, Baek Ah had stopped leaving Asumi alone in the morning. They had breakfast together and generally spent the whole morning together and then he'd leave promising to be back in time for dinner.   
That was the daily routine and with Hae Soo gone, Asumi had to find more things to do with her time. Sometimes she practiced playing musical instruments and other times she sat in her room sewing clothes for the baby she wasn't sure was going to come.  
Asumi sat in the musical room, playing her violin, she thought about her life in the future. She could only play the piano in that life but here she could play so many instruments that sometimes she couldn't even think of one that she couldn't play. Her life as Baek Ah's wife hadn't turned out the way she thought it would and now her best friend was gone, there was nobody she could confide in.

"I am hurt that you haven't come to greet me since my return" Prince Yo said as he walked into the music room unannounced. "I don't remember promising that I would come to greet you, besides you and I aren't friends why should I come to greet you?" Asumi said and reluctantly stopped playing her violin. Prince Yo smirked and moved from the door, coming to stand in front of Asumi. He held his hand out to her, offering to help her up. Asumi stared up at him skeptically before taking his offered hand. He pulled her to her feet and smiled, although he wouldn't outwardly admit it but he missed her. "I heard that you ingested poison while I was away and it took you a while to recover" he said.  
Asumi rolled her eyes and then shook her head. "Your highness you did not come all the way here just to tell me what you've heard about me. What do you want?"   
"I want you to divorce your husband and marry me, I will be king soon and I want you as my queen" Yo said bluntly.  
Asumi quickly put a hand over his mouth and then glanced at the door alertly. "You can't just go around saying things like that! The walls have ears" she whispered, still glancing around as if she was sure that someone was watching them. She didn't notice that Yo was staring at her and had brought his face closer to hers. When she felt safe, she turned back to Prince Yo and was surprised to be so close to him. She took her hand away from his mouth and sighed, taking a step back.   
"The king won't hesitate to kill you if what you just said is reported to him, please refrain from speaking so carelessly" she said.   
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're beginning to care for me princess" Yo said and smirked at Asumi when she glared at him.  
"I think I've been here long enough, I must go"   
"Not before you give me an answer, divorce your husband" Yo said and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.  
"I don't know what it is about you but I like you and I'm determined to make you mine"   
"I am a married woman and the sooner you start to respect that, the better" Asumi said.  
Prince Yo chuckled "Married? You haven't even consummated your marriage and you call yourself a married woman. Marry me, I will make you mine and give you as many children as you want. Our son will be king after me"   
Yo said. Asumi shook her head and pushed away from the prince's grip. She was appalled that he even knew about not to mention the fact that he had the audacity to say it to her face. He had a spy in her house, that much she was certain of but how would she figure out who it was? Should she even tell Baek Ah that the 3rd had a spy in their home, how would she explain knowing about it.  
"I don't know where you got that information but it's not true. My marriage was consummated on my wedding night and soon enough the heavens will bless me with a child. I don't mind being your friend but don't go around spouting nonsense" Asumi said and stalked off.   
Prince Yo got on her nerves,why did he always go out of his way to look for her and start saying such unnecessary things. Asumi really missed Hae Soo, at times like this she'd give her great advice or at least be a good listening ear. She hoped that where ever her friend was, that she was okay.

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Asumi had been walking around in the forest one day, close to the gyobang. The gyobang was where the water maids lived and worked.  
She never interacted with them, only responded to their greetings and continued her walk.   
Today there was only one maid at the stream and she was sitting with her knees hugged close to her chest and her face buried in between her knees, Asumi could hear her crying. Asumi always had a soft spot for people crying and decided to find out what troubled the girl.  
"Why are you out here by yourself and why are you crying?" she asked. Asumi nearly fell over in shock when the girl raised her head and it turned out to be Hae Soo.  
"Eonnie! Is it really you, please tell me I'm not dreaming!" Asumi exclaimed and immediately knelt down, throwing her arms around Hae Soo. "I can't believe it's actually you. I was only told that you were kicked out of Damiwon but nobody knew where you were" Asumi said and started crying.  
The two girls held each other for a while and cried. When they'd calmed down, Asumi wiped Hae Soo's tears away and sighed.  
"Why didn't you tell me when you were about to leave or why haven't you tried to send word to me?"   
Hae Soo shook her head "I was told not to inform anyone before leaving the palace and the gyobang is the lowest place, it's impossible to send word out" Hae Soo explained.  
Asumi hissed "Tae joo is really despicable, how could he be so heartless" Asumi said and hugged Soo again.  
"How have you been?" Soo asked Asumi. Asumi close her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "You shouldn't be thinking about me, I'm obviously fine. I'm worried about you, how are you coping here. Are you eating well, is anyone bullying you, are you hurt anywhere do you need medicine?" Asumi asked.  
Hae Soo smiled "Now that you're here I'm okay"   
"Lets meet here once a week every evening, that way you won't get in trouble ok?" Asumi suggested. Hae Soo nodded and stood up "You should go back, I have to get back too. I'll be here in a week in the evening" Hae Soo said. Asumi sighed and nodded, she stood up and hugged Hae Soo again before she left.

Asumi returned to the palace and immediately went after Astronomer Ji mong, he had to have known where Soo was sent to.  
She found him alone in his tower and before he could even greet her, she grabbed his shirt and glared at him. "I asked you several times where Soo was and you told me that you didn't know. How could you lie to me Ji mong, me!" Asumi said and shook him vigorously.

"Please calm down princess and let me explain" Ji mong pleaded. Asumi let him go and he quickly moved away from her. "What kind of girl has such a strong grip. The king instructed me not to inform any of the princes where Hae Soo was sent"   
"I am not one of the princes!" Asumi retorted. "Yes but you're close to them and you're married to the 13th Prince, they'd find out eventually" Ji mong said.

Asumi gave him a disapproving look, "Ji mong, she's all alone down there, do you have any idea how that feels? She doesn't deserve to be there!" Ji mong shrugged.  
"There is nothing that can be done" 

One Year Later......

Asumi looked at herself in the mirror, she'd had a special dress made for the upcoming peace gathering. She was going to perform a song that she'd composed all by herself. Baek Ah was supposed to help her but he never did, she'd waited for him everyday but he always came home late.

The white and blue hanfu she'd gotten from a dress maker from Qing made her feel like she was getting married again. It looked like something one would wear to her wedding. Hae Soo would do her make-up that day, and she'd be beautiful. Maybe Baek Ah would be so proud of his beautiful wife, she wanted him to be envy of every man at the peace gathering.  
Shaking her head, she took the dress off and wore a red hanfu. She'd recently bought a lot of hanfu dresses because she'd been told that hanfus suited her.

She was going to meet Woo hee to ask her opinion on the song she planned to play at the peace gathering. This year, the king was going to attend so Asumi wanted to make sure that she played well.  
After her first encounter with Woo hee, she and the gisaeng became fast friends. Woo hee was easy to talk to and she also shared her problems with Asumi. 

When Asumi got to the gibang, she found Woo hee sitting under a tree staring at her wrists. She was hurt again. "Why do you keep practicing until you bleed, you're hurt again!" Asumi exclaimed and sat down beside her. Woo hee smiled and pulled her sleeves down. She smiled at Asumi "Your highness, what brings you here?" she greeted.  
Asumi sighed, Woo hee sometimes thought she couldn't see her pain but Asumi could see it clearly.  
"As you know, the peace gathering is coming up and I'm going to be playing a piece. I wanted your opinion" Asumi said and brought her daegeum out from the sleeve of her dress.

She took a deep breath and began to play. As she played, Asumi knew how sad it sounded even to her own ears. She hadn't meant to make it sound so miserable but at the time she was composing the song, she'd been sad and she was used to writing what she felt.  
"It is a beautiful piece but it sounds so sad, were you sad when you wrote it? Is there something troubling you perhaps?" Woo hee asked when Asumi stopped playing.  
Asumi stared at her Daegeum and smiled "Woo hee, I've been married for a year and nothing has changed. My husband and I basically live as if we aren't married and lately I feel-" Asumi stopped wondering if she should tell Woo hee everything, she hadn't even told this to Hae Soo.  
"I feel that I'm losing my husband to someone else, no I can't say I'm losing him when he was never really mine to begin with" Asumi said and sighed, there wasn't much that she could do if Baek Ah was in love with someone else.   
"What about you, that man you like, are you going to tell him?" Asumi asked, quickly changing the subject.  
Woo hee also gave a sad smile "No, I won't say anything to him because I'll be leaving soon so there's no point"   
"Leaving? Where are you going, won't you come back?" Asumi asked.  
Woo hee shook her head "I won't but don't worry about it I'll be fine" she said and touched Asumi's hand. Asumi squeezed her hand and stood up.  
"I must go, I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see you soon" She said and left.

As Asumi made her way to the library, she couldn't believe that she was going to meet Prince Yo.  
For the past year, she'd found that the third prince was an incredibly intelligent man. History, poems, political struggles, there was so much to that he'd already taught her in the short space of a year and there was still a lot more. Asumi was afraid to admit that she enjoyed his company. She'd made him promise not to talk about the throne while she was with him and in return she'd lend a listening ear to him, when he felt overwhelmed by his mother and his life in general. Asumi had tried several times to convince him to forget about the throne and live a normal life but he wouldn't have it. That was the only thing that they disagreed on. That and the fact that he was always flirting with her, trying to kiss her and holding her closely without her permission.  
She was used to it by now and just decided to see it as a child always up to silly antics.   
When she got to the library, he was already waiting for her.  
"You kept me waiting, you know I don't like to be kept waiting" he said. Asumi rolled her eyes "Greetings to you too your highness, I'm sure you remember that the peace gathering is coming up and that I will be performing. I needed to practice" Asumi said.  
Prince Yo smirked as she came to sit down next to him. “ You're wearing another hanfu, you've been wearing them often since I told you that they suit you. My words are finally having an effect on you.” Yo said. Asumi frowned and straightened an imaginary wrinkle on her dress “Just because I agree with you doesn't mean your words have an effect on me. What are we studying today?” Asumi asked.  
Yo pulled a box out of the sleeve of his shirt and gave it to Asumi. She stared at the box skeptically and then glanced at Prince Yo, he nodded at her. Asumi took the box and opened it and felt her breath sieze for a moment, inside the box was a white jade ring 

“My mother gave it to me a few years ago, she said it belonged to her mother. Now I'm giving it to you, marry me Asumi” he said.  
Asumi stared at the ring, unable to speak. It was a beautiful ring and clearly of some sort of sentimental value to him, why would he give it to her?  
“You can't keep doing this, I am married to someone else and I love him.” she whispered still staring at the ring.   
“Yes but he doesn't love you, I do. I'm going to be king sooner than you can expect Asumi and I want you as my queen, no other woman will do” Yo said and took the ring out of the box, he slid it onto her finger and stood up. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her to him, his arm around her waist.  
“You keep talking about being King but you know it isn't right. Now you're saying you love me, how can you say that so casually?”   
“I say it because it's true, you're an intriguing woman, you're intelligent and beautiful. There's a calming effect you have on me, I don't have any worries when I'm with you. I'll need you with me when I ascend the throne so please” Yo said. Asumi stared up into his eyes and her eyes filled up with tears “ Do you really love me?” she asked. “I don't say things I don't mean” Yo said.  
“Then give up your pursuit of the throne,if you can promise me that then I will marry you” Asumi said and watched as disappointment filled Yo's eyes and he released her.  
“I can't do that, I will be king wether you want to accept it or not” Yo said.  
Asumi sighed “Court lady Oh once said that the men in this family all become cowards when it comes to the same thing, she was right. I'm sorry but I can't marry you please don't ask me again” Asumi said and left the library.

She felt bad for rejecting his proposal,she realised that she'd come to care too much for the third prince despite his shortcomings. If only she could convince him to forget about the throne..

Before going home Asumi decided to visit Lady Hae's grave. She'd been visiting the grave a lot lately despite never being close to Hae Myung hee. “ I'm sorry for coming here so often with my troubles but you're the only one who will understand what I'm going through.” Asumi said as she placed flowers on the grave and sat beside the grave. She sighed, not exactly sure what she wanted to say.  
“I, I don't know if I can go through with your request anymore. Baek Ah seems to have fallen for someone else and I don't know how to handle that, how do I protect his heart when he has given it to someone else? How did you do it, how did you live in a marriage knowing that your husband wasn't in love with you?” Asumi bit her lip and wiped the tears away from her face but she still cried even harder.  
“I don't want to be a burden to Baek Ah” she said in between sobs.  
“You could never be a burden to me, why would you even think that?” Baek Ah said and pulled Asumi up holding her close to him.  
He'd wanted to visit Myung hee just to tell her that he was doing a lot better, he hadn't expected to find Asumi there crying. He hadn't heard everything that she said, only that she didn't want to be a burden to him. He'd hurt somehow and without realising it. Her sobs tugged at his heart. She was crying because of him and he couldn't do anything to fix it because he wasn't in love with her, instead he'd allowed himself to fall in love with someone else... Asumi stopped crying and pulled away from Baek Ah, she wiped her eyes and sniffled “You weren't meant to hear that, I'm sorry” Asumi whispered. Baek Ah grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away “Why do you think that you'll be a burden to me?” he asked her again.  
“My father will never let us get a divorce” Asumi said without looking at him, Baek Ah released her hand and stared at the side of her face. “Divorce? Why are you talking about a divorce, Asumi what's going on?” he asked, wondering if she already knew that he was in love with someone else.  
“Nothing, please forget I said anything. I don't feel well, I'm going home to rest” Asumi said and walked away, leaving Baek Ah feeling bad and slightly confused.  
He decided to let her go home by herself, maybe she needed space. He turned to face Myung hee's grave and sighed. He was no longer in a happy mood, now he couldn't tell Myung hee that he was doing much better.

Asumi and Baek Ah still had dinner together as usual that night but the silence was heavier than usual that night. Asumi wouldn't look at Baek Ah but she felt his eyes on her.  
“What I said earlier,I had a few drinks with some gisaeng, I was drunk. Please forget it” Asumi said and raised her eyes to meet Baek Ah's stare. He didn't seem to believe her and she didn't want to accuse him of an extra marital affair without any evidence, she could be wrong and overthinking everything.

“You could never be a burden to me, please remove such thoughts from your mind. We are married, we should live happily together as husband and wife, don't think about divorce” he said and sighed as Asumi nodded and smiled.  
“ That's a very beautiful ring, where did you get it?” Baek Ah asked noticing the white jade ring on Asumi's hand.  
Asumi stared at her hand in horror, she'd forgotten about the ring! How had she not realised that she hadn't given the ring back to Prince Yo?   
“My father always sends me so much jewelry that I haven't actually used a lot of them. I found this a few days ago and decided to wear it” Asumi lied and made it a point in her mind to return the ring to Prince Yo in the morning.

◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

It was the night of the peace gathering and Asumi was about to perform, she was to perform before Woo hee and the other dancers. She held her Daegeum in her hand tighter than necessary, she was nervous. There was a pit feeling in her stomach, something bad was going to happen.   
Her turn came and despite her nerves, Asumi was able to play well. When her piece was done she stood up and bowed to the king, who gave her a weak smile. He was sick, anybody with eyes could see it. Asumi wondered if the bad thing she sensed coming had something to do with the king.  
  
It was Woo hee's turn to perform and Asumi watched the performance with anticipation, they were dancing with swords which made things exciting. Any wrong move and someone could get hurt.   
Asumi had been standing next to Baek Ah and she noticed that he seemed pleased with the dancers, maybe he'd been helping them practice. She knew that he went to the gyobang a lot but that was not unusual. Baek Ah suddenly left Asumi's side and she watched as he went to stand in front of Woo hee who appeared to be attempting to attack the king!  
Astonished, Asumi looked on as Woo hee's sword went straight into Baek Ah! He'd purposely stepped in front of the sword, Asumi was certain of that. The king collapsed on his own at the same time and because everyone was focused on the king, nobody noticed that Baek Ah had been injured and let Woo hee escape. Asumi rushed to him and took his arm, putting it around her shoulder “Are you okay? Let's get you home, I'll send for a doctor as soon as we get home.” she said and helped him walk slowly away from the commotion.

When they arrived home, Asumi sent a maid to get the doctor while she helped Baek Ah to the bed, she pressed a cloth on his chest to keep him from bleeding too much while they waited for the doctor.  
Why had Woo hee tried to kill the king and more importantly why had Baek Ah stepped in front of the sword.....

When the doctor left, Baek Ah was unconscious. The stab wound wasn't too serious and the doctor said he'd be fine. Asumi watched him the whole night just to be sure that he didn't get a fever.   
In the morning she awoke to find Baek Ah up and getting dressed.  
“Why did you do that? Last time you scolded me for drinking poison but now you go and stand in front of a sword!”   
“She was going to kill my father, I had to stop it” Baek Ah said bluntly. “Then why didn't you tell me, I was standing right next to you. I could have helped”   
“There wasn't enough time, I had to act fast. The king collapsed last night, we should go find out what's going on” Baek Ah said.  
Asumi's eyes widened and she stood up, she'd completely forgotten. “You stay here and rest, I will go find out what happened” Asumi said and quickly dressed in her martial arts training gear, she hid a sword in her clothes and left the room. She went straight to Cheondeokjeon, the kings quarters and was surprised to find that the soldiers were on guard. Nobody was allowed to enter. Asumi sighed and stared up at the sky, if the palace was being so heavily guarded then she was certain that the king was dead. She went back home to inform Baek Ah but was surprised to find their room empty.  
She asked her maids and was told that Baek Ah left shortly after she did. Asumi left her residence and for a moment stood, wondering where he'd gone. A thought occurred to her and she decided to go to the gibang.  
Sure enough she saw Baek Ah and Woo hee standing together, they appeared to be talking. Asumi moved closer wanting to hear what they were saying and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Baek Ah hug Woo hee. She didn't want to believe her eyes, she didn't want to overreact. She moved closer but hid herself, wanting to hear what they were saying.  
“Because the King has passed out, there is no one left who will recognise you. Would it be wrong to ask you to stay with me?” Baek Ah said. Asumi put a hand over her mouth, so this whole time Woo hee had been the girl who had stolen her husband's heart. She and Woo hee had been consoling each other unaware that they were talking about the same man...  
Just then Asumi heard footsteps and saw Soo and Prince So come behind her. They ran past her and Soo addressed Woo hee, asking her if her hometown was really Hubaekjae.   
“Why are you suddenly asking?” Baek Ah asked.  
“We need to get to the crown Prince” Hae Soo said.  
“The King has passed away” Prince So said. Asumi decided to step out of hiding, she watched as Woo hee stumbled back, seemingly shocked by the news of the kings death. Baek Ah put his arms around her to keep her from falling. Asumi pretended not to notice it or at least she tried not to show how hurt she was.  
“Yo and Wook are going to attack the palace tomorrow, I will stop them so you go and get the crown Prince” So said. He turned to Asumi “You should go with them” Prince So said to Asumi. She glanced at Baek Ah, he seemed a little nervous at the suggestion that she travel with them.  
“I will not” she said bluntly.  
Everyone looked at her, slightly shocked at her refusal. “There are limited soldiers in the palace at the moment, you will need my help should things get to the worst. Baek Ah and Woo hee will be fine” Asumi said refusing to look at Baek Ah, she didn't have the strength. If she looked at him, she'd only cry.   
“Please return safely with the crown Prince” Asumi said and walked away, there were no words to express the deep sadness that had overcome her. She had been right all along, Baek Ah had fallen for another, he'd already risked his life for her and was still trying to get her to stay with him. What was he going to do, continue the extra marital affair or take Woo hee as a second wife.

Being unable to sleep, Asumi found herself practicing sword fighting by herself in the forest. She had a lot to think about now that she knew the truth. Her father wouldn't let her get a divorce unless she was going to marry another Prince in Goryeo. Asumi decided to push all thoughts of Baek Ah out of her mind, her primary focus should be protecting the throne until the crown Prince returned.  
She threw her sword to ground and screamed realising that she might have to watch Yo die in front of her for treason. In a short span of time she was going to lose two people that she cared about, one over a throne that didn't even belong to him and another to a woman she'd considered a friend.  
When would she wake up from this nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in front of the mirror wearing her armour, Asumi took in her appearance. She'd gotten very little sleep and it showed. She never thought a day would come where she'd have to use her armour but here she was. She wasn't actually supposed to have armour but since she'd been trained in martial arts and sword fighting she wasn't going to let that training go to waste.  


Asumi put a little makeup on her face to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see that she'd had a sleepless night. Asumi was even more annoyed that she couldn't cry, she knew that she was heartbroken and she felt the tears brimming behind her eyes but she still couldn't cry. It was like there was something holding her back. She sighed and left her room, heading straight to Cheondeokjeon.  
Upon arrival, Asumi found the soldiers already waiting along with General Park and Prince Wang So.   
“What are you doing here, I don't remember asking you to come” General Park said. Asumi rolled her eyes “General, you're just upset because I beat you last time we had a friendly sparring match. You know I'm here to protect the throne until the crown Prince returns”   
“You cheated, how can you call that winning?” he asked.  
“If you think I cheated then it means that you taught me well” Asumi said and smirked at the Generals appalled expression.  
“I was surprised when you refused to go with Baek Ah yesterday, you're usually taking every opportunity to stick by his side. What happened?” Prince So asked. Asumi didn't look at the fourth prince, she was afraid that he'd see right through her. “I didn't think it was necessary. Like I said yesterday, there aren't that many soldiers available, I'd be of more use here”   
“Its not that you're avoiding him are you?” Prince So asked her.  
Asumi sighed and turned to look at the prince “Why would I avoid my own husband?” she asked.   
Prince So was about to respond but didn't get the chance as Prince Yo walked in with Wook beside him and a small army behind them.

Asumi stepped back and stood with the soldiers that were guarding Cheondeokjeon, she watched as Prince Yo exchanged words with General Park before Prince So and Wook started fighting. Her eyes locked with Prince Yo's and he smirked at her, he pointed at her hand. Asumi looked at her hand and frowned, she was still wearing that blasted ring! Did it feel so natural on her hand that she'd forgotten it's presence on her finger?  
Just as the fight was getting intense, Yo's men were suddenly hit by arrows as more soldiers seemed to appear out of nowhere. Several more soldiers came running in to the courtyard of Cheondeokjeon and then the crown Prince walked in with Baek Ah by his side.  
Asumi's face lit up and she ran towards them. Yo was completely shocked by the return of the Crown Prince and even more shocked that the 8th had been playing him the whole time. With a sword placed at his throat he glared at the 8th Prince and scoffed. Asumi had been avoiding eye contact with Baek Ah and turned at the sound of Choi ji mong's voice, he announced the death of the king and that he'd decreed Crown Prince Moo as his successor. Prince Moo saddened by the news of his father's death took a step forward but was stopped by Asumi and Wook suddenly kneeling in front of him.  
“Greetings to the new King! Long live the King, long live the King!” they chanted in unison. Soon after, everyone knelt down and greeted the new King.   
Asumi looked at Prince Yo, he'd been defeated and now he'd be charged with treason, he'd be branded a traitor. The punishment for treason was death but Asumi found herself hoping that Moo would be lenient and spare his foolish younger brother, even if it meant that she had to beg on his behalf.

Prince Yo was taken away and Prince Moo was taken inside. The courtyard was soon empty except for Asumi and Baek Ah. Asumi wanted to look at him so badly but she didn't, she stood next to him staring at the entrance of Cheondeokjeon.   
“Asumi, I -”   
“We should go prepare for the king's funeral” Asumi interrupted Baek Ah and walked away without waiting for him to speak or giving him a chance to catch up with her.   
When Asumi got home, she exchanged her armour for a plain white hanbok. She took off all her accessories, including the ring Yo had given her. The King had died and to mourn him, everyone had to be as plain as possible.  
She brushed her hair down her back and stood in front of the mirror.

Baek Ah came to stand behind her also wearing a plain white hanbok. Asumi was finally able to look at him, he was crying silently and he had yet to take the pins out of his hair. “Asumi please let me-”   
Asumi raised her hand up once again interrupting him, she pulled the small stool out from under her dresser and placed it in front of the mirror.  
“Sit, let me brush your hair” she said. Baek Ah sat down and Asumi took the hair pins out of his hair and brushed his hair. In all the commotion surrounding her heartbreak, she'd forgotten that Baek Ah had just lost his father,he must've been feeling sad.  
“Your father has just died, we should mourn him first. Everything else can be dealt with later” she said as she finished brushing his hair. She stood in between Baek Ah's legs and she held him close to her, his head against her stomach and his arms around her waist he cried for his father whom he'd never see again.

After the funeral, Asumi was able to get to the 3rd Prince. He wasn't kept in a normal prison cell, because he was royalty he was kept in a guarded room just outside Cheondeokjeon. It was empty except for a small bed in the corner of the room. He was lying on it, staring up at the ceiling. “You are such a dummy” Asumi said as she walked into the room. Yo sat up and smirked at her “Are you here to gloat?” he asked.  
“Of course, it's not very often I get to say I told you so” she whispered with a sad smile on her face. She went to sit beside him and they kept silent for a long while.  
“The punishment for treason is death” Yo said finally breaking the silence. “I know that, everyone knows that” Asumi responded and they lapsed into silence again.  
“I don't want you to die” Asumi said. Yo took her hand and held it, she was wearing his ring.   
“For someone who rejected my marriage proposal, you can't seem to part with my ring” Yo said and Asumi finally turned to look at him.  
“Help me escape Asumi, let's run away together” he said. Asumi pulled her hand away, staring at Yo in shock. “How can you ask me to do that, that's aiding a traitor. If we're caught I'll be charged with treason too, be a man and face the consequences of your actions Yo” Asumi said and stood up.  
“So you're asking me to accept death, didn't you just say you don't want me to die”   
“Prince Moo, no. His majesty won't sentence you to death, he's your brother. Unlike you, he won't hurt his brothers. He'll spare you” Asumi said.   
“How do you know that?” Yo asked. It was Asumi's turn to scoff  
“Everyone knows how kind Moo is, he'll find a way to spare you and even if he doesn't, I'll plead for your life. He has a soft spot for me, he'll listen to me”   
“Why would you plead for my life, isn't it the same thing as aiding a traitor?”   
“Its not the same, I'd be asking him to forgive you and spare your life” Asumi said.  
“You don't know anything about being a King. He won't have a choice, I publicly commited treason, the people will call for my death sentence and he must obey the people”   
“So am I just supposed to accept that you're going to die?” Asumi asked.  
“Help me escape and that won't happen”   
“I can't do that, I'd be betraying the king and Goryeo” Asumi said.  
“Then accept that I'm going to die” Yo said and stood up, he held her arm and made her face him.  
  
“Why won't you admit what we both know?” Yo asked.  
Asumi frowned “I don't know what you're talking about” she said and averted her gaze. Yo scoffed  
“Asumi, you love me and we both know it's true but you just won't admit it”   
  
“You are wrong, I care about you but I am not in love with you. My heart will always belong to Baek Ah, I love him” Asumi said.  
“I know you love him, you love him even though he betrayed your marriage but you love me too Asumi, otherwise you wouldn't be here”   
“I am here because I care about you,I'm here because I don't want you to feel alone like you're always telling me, I'm here because I don't want to-” Asumi stopped talking and took a deep breath “I don't want to lose you” she whispered.  
“Look who's the dummy now, I don't belong to you Asumi so you can't lose me” Yo said and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly.  
Asumi sighed “Why didn't you listen to me, things would be different if you'd listened” she said and looked into his eyes, she touched his cheek and again felt like she wanted to cry but something just wouldn't let her tears fall. Yo leaned in and Asumi closed her eyes, she could feel his lips hovering above hers “Please don't kiss me, I don't want to betray my husband” she whispered.  
Yo sighed and kissed her forehead instead, he'd miss her. He suddenly had so much regret, he should have fought harder for her. He should've tried harder to get her affection before she married Baek Ah but it was too late now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asumi cursed under her breath as she, prince So, Wook, Jung and some soldiers chased after the 3rd Prince. Once again he'd ignored her advice and was trying to escape. The chase through the forest brought them to the edge of a cliff, there Yo began fighting the soldiers, killing anyone who came close to him. Asumi and Jung watched him, unsure of what to do.  
Unable to watch any longer Jung stepped forward “I can convince him to go back” he said to Prince So. “Are you sure you can handle it, he is still your older brother?” So said and Jung stepped back. Asumi watched as Prince So went towards brother, his sword still sheathed. Asumi wanted to intervene, maybe Yo would listen to her now, she'd already pleaded with the King and he promised to try his best to convince the court.  
She became apprehensive when So unsheathed his sword and continued to fight prince Yo,who refused to give up and return. They were getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Asumi decided that she'd seen enough and stepped forward wanting to put an end to the fight but stopped in her tracks when So stabbed Yo in the chest.  
“No” she whispered and took another step forward but was held back by the 8th Prince. Yo looked at her and then attempted to attack Prince So but So stabbed him again this time doing more damage.  
“NO!!” Asumi screamed as Yo stumbled back and fell over the cliff. She shook herself free of the 8th prince's grip and she and Jung ran towards the cliff edge and looked over, they couldn't see him.  
Asumi dropped to her knees and crawled closer, she peered over and still couldn't see him. Jung held her back as she almost fell over “Yo!” she screamed and tried to get out of Jung's grip but he wouldn't let her go.   
“We have to get down there, let me go!” Asumi shouted at Jung and hit him trying to get him to let her go. Jung grabbed her shoulders and shook her, “Please stop it!” he shouted. Jung knew that his brother and Asumi had been spending a lot of time together over the past year and he assumed that Asumi had come to care for his brother. He sighed and gently squeezed her shoulder and then he stood up and left.  
Asumi was left alone at the edge of the cliff and she sat there staring into space.  
A wave of regret washed over her and she felt a pang of guilt and pain in her chest. He was gone,Yo left her just like that. She couldn't bring herself to believe that he was actually gone.   
When Asumi finally went home, night had long since fallen and she found Baek Ah waiting for her at the gates of their home.  
“Where have you been, Asumi I've been worried about you” he said and held her hands. Asumi stared down at his hands, the hands that she'd seen holding Woo hee close to him.   
“Those hands, you held another women closely with those hands. You hid her behind you protectively when Hae Soo asked if her hometown was Hubaekjae. When she stumbled after hearing of the king's death, those hands held her, I saw it with my own eyes” Asumi said and Baek Ah let go of her hands immediately.   
Asumi walked passed him and went to their room.  
She called one of the maids to help her and she began moving her things to another bedroom.  
Baek Ah watched silently as Asumi and the maid moved back and forth carrying out everything that belonged to Asumi.   
When they were done, the maid left and Baek Ah went to Asumi's new room. She was sitting on the bed, staring at floor. He went in and sat beside her.  
“Why didn't Woo hee return with you?” Asumi asked.  
“What?”   
“I heard you ask her to stay and be with you since nobody will recognise her” Asumi whispered.  
Baek Ah sighed and closed his eyes, she knew everything. Asumi knew that he'd fallen in love with someone else instead of her.  
“She said she doesn't want to live here” he answered.  
“I suppose it's a good thing, I don't know if I would've been able to keep silent if she stayed” Asumi said and wondered if she'd really expose Woo hee for trying to kill the King.  
She knew she wouldn't, she was not a heartless person.  
“Asumi, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you” Baek Ah said.  
“It doesn't matter anymore, she's gone right?”   
“Yes, she's gone” Baek Ah said.  
Asumi nodded, Woo hee was gone and Prince Yo was dead. She and Baek Ah would have a chance to start over.  
“I think we should just live as brother and sister for now, like we used to. I don't want to sleep next to you knowing that your heart belongs to someone else” Asumi said and Baek nodded and stood up.  
“I will always be ready, you can come fetch me whenever you're ready” Asumi said just before Baek Ah walked out and closed the door.  
Asumi finally started crying, everything finally dawned on her when she saw Yo fall over the cliff. She loved him and now she'd never see him again. She'd realised too late that although she loved Baek Ah, she also loved Prince Yo. Was it possible to fall in love with two people at the same time?  
Suddenly feeling like a hypocrite for being angry with Baek Ah while she had fallen for Yo she cried even harder. Why couldn't she just wake up from this nightmare and go back to her old life as a lonely teenager in South Korea, that life was less complicated than life as a princess in Goryeo....  


The next day, Asumi sat by herself at the cliff. She'd left her home before the sun had even come up and had been sitting at the edge of the cliff just staring into space.  
“How long have you been sitting here?” she heard prince So ask.  
Asumi quickly stood up and turned to face him.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked him. So was surprised at the anger in her voice, was she angry with him?  
“I should be asking you that question”   
“Orabeonni, I know you hated Yo but you didn't have to kill him. He was your brother!” Asumi shouted.   
“Do you think it's easy for me to know that I killed my own brother?”   
“So why did you do it?!”   
“It was an accident, I didn't mean for him to die!”   
Asumi stared at Prince So with tears in her eyes. “ He's gone, we're never going to see him again” she whispered and moved closer to So. He pulled her closer and hugged her as she cried. He'd known that Asumi had fallen for his brother but he wished that he'd prevented it, there was a lot about Yo that she didn't know. A sweet innocent girl like her did not need to be near people like Yo.  
“Please forgive me, I can't live with it if you hate me”   
“I don't hate you and I don't blame you either. Yo brought this upon himself. He should've listened to me” Asumi said and stepped back from So, cleaning her face.  
“My mother hates me even more now” So said. Asumi sighed and turned to look over the cliff.  
“Your mother hates herself more than anything, it's just easier for her to transfer it all to you, please don't harbour any grudges against her. That will only hurt you”   
“Sometimes you speak so wisely, one would think you're smarter than me” So said.  
“I am smarter than you, you just don't want to admit it because I'm a girl and I'm younger than you” Asumi said and giggled when So pinched her ear “I can still drink you under the table” he said.  
“Orabeonni, you've been gone for a year. In that time my drinking skills have improved greatly, I think I'm better than you and Baek Ah combined” Asumi said and smiled as she ducked out of So's grip on her ear. She didn't hate him and she certainly didn't want him to feel that way. She remembered that he was Gwangju, a king recorded in history as a tyrant who killed all his brothers.  
Yo was already gone, she only hoped that no one else would follow.

......................................................................

It had been two years since Moo had been crowned King. Hae Soo had been made the head court lady and had been doing a great job at running Damiwon. Asumi and Baek Ah had gone back to normal, although they still slept in seperate rooms. She'd allowed herself to fall in love with him again but this time she was careful not to show it.  
As far as Baek Ah knew, she thought of him as an older brother like she said she would.  
As before, they spent a lot of time playing music together and Asumi accompanied Baek Ah when he wanted to go out and sketch.  
Sometimes they would drink with the fourth prince and despite her bragging, Asumi still couldn't handle her alcohol very well and Baek Ah ended up carrying her home.

It was Hae Soo's birthday and Asumi waited in Damiwon along with Baek Ah and Prince So.  
When Hae Soo finally joined them, Asumi jumped out of her seat and started singing happy birthday to Hae Soo. When she was done she hugged Hae Soo and smiled “Happy birthday!” she exclaimed and hurried Soo to the table where they'd been waiting for her.  
“Why are you more excited than Hae Soo, it's her birthday not yours” Baek Ah said. Asumi stuck her tongue out at him and pouted.  
“Thank you” Hae Soo said and smiled at Asumi. Baek Ah gave Hae Soo a small chest, she opened it and found small jars of oil.  
“I bought it from a Persian, he said he got it from Bulgaria,it's made from roses. Bulgarian rose oil” Baek Ah said proudly.  
“My brother couldn't decide what to get you so he didn't buy anything” Baek Ah said.  
The 4th prince cleared his throat “I will get you a gift later” he mumbled.  
Asumi smiled and reached under the table and gave Hae Soo a large jewelry box. Soo opened the box and was surprised to find it filled with jewelry made of pure gold.  
“This is too expensive, I can't accept it” she said and pushed the box towards Asumi.   
Asumi smiled and pushed the box back to Hae Soo “Of course you can accept it, it's a birthday gift and you're my best friend, you deserve so much more but this is all I can give you for now” She said.   


◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️◼️

Asumi was getting increasingly worried about the king. A while after becoming king, Moo could no longer sleep well at night. Sometimes Asumi had to stay in his room and play music all night, only then would he sleep. Of course she couldn't do that every night but she tried to stay as often as possible.   
One night, she'd arrived late to the king's chambers and was about to enter when she heard Prince Wooks voice.  
“Your Majesty should abdicate the throne to me” Wook said. Asumi strained her ears to hear what the king said but she couldn't quite hear him. “The throne has become a burden to you, let me ease your burden brother” Wook said. Asumi took a step away from the door and waited until Wook walked out.  
He looked surprised to see her at first but then he smirked at her.  
“What did you hear?” he asked.  
Asumi stared at him, he had changed drastically. There was an evil glint in his eyes now, Asumi sighed and let her gaze fall to the ground. “I have just arrived, I'm late, I should quickly help his majesty sleep” she said and bowed before quickly walking past the 8th prince. The King had been sick lately, Asumi felt that the king was becoming mentally unstable, was it possible that Prince Wook was behind it?

Asumi smiled to herself as she followed Baek Ah while he was taking a walk in the forest. She kept herself at a distance so nobody would see her, she didn't have anything to do that afternoon and she thought it would be fun to watch her husband from a distance. She immediately regretted her decision when she saw Woo hee walk up behind Baek Ah. Asumi stared at the girl in shock, why had she returned all of a sudden. She watched in horror as Baek Ah turned around and saw Woo hee himself, she couldn't hear what they said and she didn't want to. She felt her heart begin to beat faster and all of a sudden she couldn't breathe, her head began to throb painful and Asumi felt a warm liquid running down her ears. She touched the side of her cheek and then looked at her hand, her ears were bleeding. She turned around and ran even though her head hurt and her lungs burned, she ran as fast as she could until she got to the entrance of Damiwon, she collapsed just as she stepped in....

When Asumi awoke, she found herself in Hae Soo's room. It was dark outside and Hae Soo was sitting at her desk, writing. Asumi sat up and stretched her arms and legs.  
“Asumi, you're awake! What happened to you?” Hae Soo asked and stood up, she went to a smaller table and poured tea into a cup. She went to Asumi and sat beside her. “When they brought you to my room, your ears were bleeding, what happened?” Hae Soo asked.  
“Nothing, I guess it's the migraines I've been having” Asumi lied and tried to take the cup of tea from Hae Soo but they both watched as her hand suddenly let the cup fall to the ground.  
Asumi stared at her hand as she tried to move it but nothing happened, her hand was completely stiff. She couldn't move it at all. Her eyes moved to the shards of porcelain on the floor as tears fell from her eyes.  
Soo stared at Asumi, what was happening to her friend?   
“ I'm sorry, it was an accident” Asumi said and turned to Hae Soo who had a look of worry on her face.   
“Please tell me what's wrong with you, should I call the doctor?”   
“No no please don't. Look I've been expecting this, it was only a matter of time” Asumi said.  
Hae Soo shook her head, “I don't understand, what are you talking about?” she asked.  
“Soo, you remember when I took poison. The doctor said that further damage was done to my brain from the initial accident I had as a little girl”   
“The accident where the real princess Asumi died?” Soo asked.  
Asumi nodded.   
“So what does that mean, why are your ears bleeding and why can't you move your hands I don't understand” Hae Soo asked.  
Asumi sighed and looked at Hae Soo, she didn't have the heart to tell her friend that she dying....


	14. Chapter 14

“I will be fine Hae Soo, it's just some effects of the brain damage. The doctor said my hands would get stiff from time to time and I'd get severe migraines that might cause bleeding. I didn't expect the effects to start so soon” Asumi lied, she'd been expecting them for almost 2 years and when they hadn't shown up she relaxed, thinking that the doctor was wrong . Now that they'd started, she was certain that it had been because of the emotional distress caused by the scene she'd witnessed.   
The feeling returned to her hand and she heard Hae Soo give a relieved sigh when Asumi flexed her fingers. “Please don't tell Baek Ah, I don't want him to worry unnecessarily” Asumi said and gave her friend a pleading look.  
Hae Soo nodded and then proceeded to clean up the broken cup. She poured Asumi another cup of tea and after drinking it Asumi left.  
She didn't want to go home, how was she going to look Baek Ah in the eyes now? She wondered if he'd tell her that Woo hee had returned or if he'd hide it from her.   


Asumi sat by herself in the music room with a large jar of wine.

It was already half empty but Asumi felt like she'd need a lot more. She had hoped that drinking would make her feel better but it didn't. Perhaps it was because she was drinking alone, Asumi stood up and left the music room with her wine jar. She went in search of a drinking companion.  
Asumi found herself in Ji mong's tower, he was sitting on a bench on the balcony staring up at the sky.  
Asumi looked up at the sky too as she sat down beside him.  
“ You're worried because his star is fading aren't you?” Asumi asked.  
Ji mong stared at the princess, her eyes were red, she'd been crying.  
“This job is extremely difficult at times, you're faced with a truth you don't want to accept” Ji mong said. Asumi giggled and took a sip from her jar of wine, she wiped her mouth the back of her hand and sighed. “That sounds a lot like me right now, I am facing a truth I don't want to accept” she said and took another sip, she held the jar out to Ji mong who politely refused.  
“Ji mong, what's my purpose here?” she asked him.  
“What?”   
“Hae Soo was brought here to stop Gwangjong from being known as a tyrant, you were brought here to guide the kings and the court but I don't understand why the heavens brought me here” Asumi said.

“Do you know why the gods created man?” Ji mong asked.   
“For their entertainment of course, that's why they gave us free will. It would be boring if they could control everything we do” Asumi said.  
“So what makes you think you were brought here with a purpose?”  
“The gods give everyone a purpose, wether or not we fulfill that purpose is entirely up to us. That's the entertaining part of it for them” Asumi said.   
Ji mong stared at the princess and chuckled, he couldn't tell if her wise words were a result of the wine or if she really was an extremely intelligent woman, maybe it was a little bit of both.  
“Perhaps your purpose is to bring joy to everyone around you” Ji mong said. Asumi sighed and shook her head “Well then who's going to bring joy to me, I'm tired. Whatever my purpose is here I don't think I can do it, Ji mong please tell me how to go back home I know you know how to get back” Asumi said and looked at him with large hopeful eyes. Ji mong shrugged and looked back up at the sky, he knew a lot but he didn't know everything.  
“Just live your life, remember all that's worth remembering”   
Asumi took a long drink from the jug, Ji mong became worried that she was going to empty the jar in one go. “No, I want to live to forget about it all in the end. If I remember the good then I'll have to remember the bad too, it's not worth it” Asumi said and took another drink. Ji mong tried grabbing the jug from her but it was too late, she'd finished all the wine. She stood up and swayed back and forth, she fell back onto the bench and sighed.  
Ji mong stood up and was about to call a guard to help him get Asumi home when prince So and Baek Ah walked in. Baek Ah sighed as soon as he saw Asumi. He'd been looking for her all evening after she hadn't come home for dinner.  
“Has she been any trouble?” Baek Ah asked but Ji mong smiled and shook his head. “The princess and I were just having a discussion about the heavens will” he said.  
“I will take her home now” Baek Ah said and tried to help Asumi up but she pushed him away.  
“No! I don't need your help I can get home by myself” Asumi said and stood up, only to stumble forward and straight into Baek Ah's arms. She tried to step away but he held her closely “We have to go home now, Ji mong has to rest”   
“I didn't say I don't want to go home, I just don't want to go with you” Asumi said and pushed harder, Baek Ah let her go and she stumbled back, falling into the arms of prince So. She quickly got herself standing up straight and then she pointed at Baek Ah “Do not help me I don't want help from-” Asumi stopped talking and shook her head, she turned and bowed to Ji mong and Prince So then slowly made her way out of Ji mong's tower with Baek Ah following close behind.  
He walked behind her just a few feet away, watching her stumble and listening to her mumble to herself. She'd changed since they got married, her smile wasn't as bright as it used to be and she wasn't as cheerful. Even when they played music together, Baek Ah felt that Asumi wasn't as enthusiastic as she used to be when she'd first started playing with him.  
Asumi stopped walking and turned to face Baek Ah, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
“Orabeonni, if I die before you please promise me that you won't forget me” she said.  
Baek Ah was startled, why was she suddenly talking about death? Perhaps it was just the wine talking. “How could I forget someone who's such a headache when she's drunk?” he said and moved closer to her sensing that she was going to pass out soon.  
“What a relief” she whispered and just as he'd thought, Asumi passed out lucky to be caught by Baek Ah just before she hit the ground.  
He lifted her up and quickly walked home.

Asumi sighed as she got dressed, her mother in law had invited her and Baek Ah for tea and Asumi had a feeling she knew exactly what the woman wanted to talk about.   
In hopes of deceiving her mother in law, Asumi convinced Baek Ah to wear a matching hanfu. She hoped that if Baek Ah's mother saw their matching outfits then she'd assume that their marriage was going well and they were happy.

Baek Ah came into the room just as she had finished brushing her hair.  
“Do we really have to wear this?” He asked her and came to stand behind her, admiring their reflection in the mirror.  
“When did you even have these made and how did you know my exact measurements?”   
“ you're my husband, it's my job to know everything about you and I only want to avoid any unnecessary questions from your mother” Asumi said.  
Baek Ah understood exactly what Asumi meant, knowing his mother she'd want to know everything concerning their marriage and if she suspected anything then she'd only put pressure on them.  
  
The walk to his mother's home was very silent, Asumi couldn't help but think about whether or not to tell Baek Ah that she knew of Woo hee's return. What did it mean for their relationship, their marriage....  
When they'd arrived, Baek Ah's mother greeted them warmly and as they sat at the table she immediately poured tea for them.  
“Mother, where is grandfather? I assumed he'd be joining us” Asumi asked. “Father is getting too tired these days, he often sleeps. He's old”   
For a while they all chatted animatedly and Asumi was certain that she'd been fooled into thinking that their marriage was perfect.  
“Daughter in law, tell me why is that you've refused any of the doctors that I send over to check on you, they specialise in women's fertility and I've been told that all the food and tea I sent to you to help with your fertility you either give away or throw out” Baek Ah's mother said.  
Baek Ah was completely surprised, he knew nothing of this and turned to Asumi waiting for her answer. “Baek Ah why do you look so surprised, didn't you know of this?”   
“No mother I did not”  
“I sent the doctors away because I don't need to see them, the first check up I got before marriage was enough and as for the tea, me drinking it would be absolutely useless that's why I gave it all away” Asumi said.  
“You still should've informed me, why am I finding out all this now, mother must've gone through a lot of trouble to get you that tea” Baek Ah said.  
Asumi scoffed,was he really going to be angry with her for not drinking fertility tea,had he lost his mind? “You were hardly ever home, how was I supposed to tell you anything?” Asumi retorted, she didn't really care how much trouble her mother in law went through, there was no point in keeping tea she had no use for.  
“Are you perhaps lying about the first check up? I wouldn't be surprised if you're unable to have children. Maybe women from your country aren't fertile, afterall I heard that you are the only child your mother was able to conceive” Baek Ah's mother said.  
Asumi placed the cup she'd been holding down on the table, how could this woman suggest that she'd lied to them.  
“I have no reason to lie” Asumi said.  
“But then why did you send the doctors away, why didn't you drink the tea? I should be holding my grandchild by now, you've been married for almost 3 years already”   
Asumi glanced at Baek Ah, he was staring at the ground. She couldn't believe he wasn't even going to defend her. “Baek Ah, speak to your wife, let her see a doctor and start drinking the fertility tea I'll send, you're not getting any-”

“Enough!” Asumi interrupted and banged her hand on the table. She stood up and glared at her mother in law angrily, tears already falling from her eyes. “Mother, drinking fertility tea and seeing doctors isn't going to solve anything. Mother you should ask your son why his wife is still a virgin!” Asumi said and turned her teary glare to Baek Ah for a moment before she ran off.

Asumi ran all the way home and straight to her room, Baek Ah was close behind her and had been shouting for her to stop but she didn't. She shut her door and leaned against it as she sobbed.   
“Asumi please open the door” Baek Ah said and knocked.   
Asumi was about to open the door when she felt her legs go numb. She slowly sank to the ground as she cried even harder. She couldn't feel her legs or move them. “Go away, I don't want to talk to you!” Asumi said and stared at her legs, she couldn't let Baek Ah see her like this. He might blame himself for Asumi's illness and she didn't want that.   
Baek Ah leaned against the door for a few minutes, listening to Asumi cry. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he wasn't a bad person. Asumi had to know that. When it became obvious that Asumi wasn't going to open the door, Baek Ah sighed and left. He had no idea how he was going to fix this situation without hurting anyone.

Later that day, Asumi went to Damiwon with her gayageum. The King was going to soak in a herbal bath and had asked for Asumi to play for him, because it helped him relax. His illness was only getting worse and Asumi was called often to play music for him while he ate, bathed or slept. She sat beside the small pool and played soft music for the king while Hae Soo and Chae ryung stood watch and once in a while dipped herbs into the pool.  
Asumi stopped playing when she heard screams from outside before she had a chance to act, men burst into the room and grabbed hold of her, Hae Soo and Chae ryung. Asumi tried to get the men to let her go but there were too many of them and she was feeling weak.  
She glanced at the king who seemed to be dizzy. More men entered the room with swords and among those men, was the 3rd prince Yo.  
Asumi immediately stopped struggling and stared at Yo in shock, she had to be dreaming. He didn't even spare her a glance, he pushed the dazed king into the pool and watched as he began to drown.  
Asumi tried to get up in order to help the king but swords were placed at her throat and she was forced to watch the king struggle until he stopped moving.  
She and Hae Soo stared at each other and then at the body of the king floating in the water.  
Asumi felt liquid running down her ears again and suddenly she couldn't hear anything. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to stare at the lifeless body floating in the pool. Prince So came rushing in with Choi ji mong and fought off some of Yo's soldiers while Ji mong walked into the water and held the king in his arms. Asumi still couldn't hear anything, why couldn't she hear anything. She could only watch as Yo and So began to fight. Asumi watched the brothers fight still unable to hear what was going on, she touched the side of her face and sighed, her ears were bleeding again. Asumi looked on and saw Yo's soldiers place swords at Hae Soo's neck while he spoke. She willed her hearing to come back so she could hear what Yo was threatening So with. So dropped to his knees and Asumi's hearing returned just in time to hear him greet the new King.   
“Greetings to the new King, long live long live long live the King”   
She stared at Yo in shock, he finally got what he wanted, he was the king of Goryeo. Shortly after being greeted by the fourth prince, Yo left and his soldiers followed him. Asumi, Ji mong, So and Hae Soo were left with the body of the former King. Asumi stood up and helped Ji mong pull Moo's body out of the pool. Ji mong stood staring at his dear friend while Asumi knelt beside him, she stared at the ground because she couldn't bring herself to look at the King, she refused to believe that he was gone. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she put her hand over her mouth not wanting to sob loudly.  
Jung and Baek Ah soon came running in and stood behind Ji mong, not believing that their older brother was actually dead.   
“He was a King, he shouldn't be like this. Are you going to leave him in tatters like this?” Ji mong shouted. So looked up from his position on the ground, ashamed that he couldn't save his brother.  
Baek stepped forward and knelt down and held the former King in his arms. “Brother, please forget everything and rest” he whispered.  


Asumi barely noticed that Baek Ah was beside her while they walked home. He suddenly grabbed her arms and she turned to look at him. “Your ears, there's dried blood there. What happened to you, what's wrong?” he asked. Asumi had forgotten all about her ears bleeding, she touched her ears and shook her head. “ It's nothing to worry about, this is just an after effect of the accident that happened when I was a little girl. It only happens once in a while, I'm fine” she said and tried to smile but barely managed. Baek Ah didn't let go of her arms, he looked into her eyes as if he could feel that she was lying to him or keeping something from him.   
“If there was something wrong with you, you'd tell me wouldn't you?” he asked. Asumi nodded her head and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew that if he ever found out about her illness he'd blame himself, he'd think that it was somehow his fault.  
“About what my mother said, Asumi I-”  
“I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I'm sorry. Right now I just want to go home and rest please”  
“You never told me that you wanted to start a family” Baek Ah said. Asumi shrugged “Did I have to say it, every woman wants to have children with the man she loves. Did I have to tell you that I couldn't wait for the day I'd be able to tell you that I'm carrying your child? Are you that dense or are you pretending not to know,if it was Woo hee would she need to tell you before you know that she'd want to start a family with you?” Asumi asked. Baek Ah involuntarily took a step back. Was Asumi's love for him really that deep, had he truly made a mistake by obeying Myung hee's wish knowing that he wasn't in love with Asumi?   
“ I'm going home, after today's events I don't feel well I won't be joining you for dinner. Good night” Asumi said and bowed then she continued to walk home on her own.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asumi sat in the music room staring at the instruments, she couldn't decide what to play. She didn't actually feel like playing music, she'd only left the house to avoid Baek Ah. She hadn't meant to mention Woo hee or wanting to start a family with Baek Ah, it just slipped out. Woo hee and Yo were back, Asumi was not happy. This time there was no denying that she'd lost Baek Ah for good and as for Yo, he'd betrayed her and he watched his own brother die. As far as Asumi was concerned, Yo had chosen the throne over her and she wouldn't forgive that.  
  
“You still come here when you're troubled, nothing has changed”   
Asumi didn't need to look up to know who it was, she'd recognise his voice anywhere. “What makes you think I only come here when I'm troubled, you're forgetting that I can play all the instruments in this room” Asumi said and stood up, coming face to face with Yo.  
She didn't want to bow but wether she liked it or not, he was the new King. “Greetings to the new King, long live, long live, long live the King” she said as she bowed.  
“How have you been?” he asked her. Asumi finally looked at him properly, staring right into his eyes. Part of her still couldn't believe that he was alive and she wanted to make sure. She slowly walked towards him and when she was standing before him, she reached out and touched his cheek.  
She cried as her fingers felt his warm skin, he really was alive.  
“All this time I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never see you again. I cried for you, I mourned your death how could you not tell me that you're alive?”   
“I was a traitor, I couldn't just walk in like nothing happened” Yo said. Asumi took her hand away and shook her head “I regretted it, I regretted not admitting how I really felt about you I regretted not telling you what you meant to me. I regretted not letting you kiss me, I regretted not- You should've let me know that you survived” Asumi said.   
“Well I'm here now and I'm King, marry me Asumi. Become my Queen, together we can make this kingdom even greater”   
“You killed the former King” Asumi whispered.  
“He was being poisoned with mercury, I had nothing to do with that” Yo said.  
Asumi scoffed. “I was right there, you watched him drown! You wouldn't let us help him, you killed your own brother!” Asumi exclaimed.  
“You say that as if it's so abnormal, I did what anyone who wanted the throne would've done” Yo said.  
“You could've let him live, you could've forced him to abdicate the throne and exile him. I cannot trust a man who can kill his own brother, if you could kill your own brother then what's to stop you from killing me?” Asumi said and bowed before she left the music room. She couldn't love a man who killed his own brother, she couldn't forgive Yo for letting his older brother die so painfully.


	15. Chapter 15

Asumi sat in a room in Damiwon along with Jung, Hae Soo, Soon Deok and Eun. Eun was being falsely accused of treason and so he had to hide. They all sat around a small table studying a map of Damiwon, trying to find a way for the 10th prince and his wife to escape. Asumi felt heartbroken, Yo had already killed his older brother and now he was after Eun.  
“There is no safe way out of Damiwon, the guards are everywhere” Jung said. Eun sighed “If only there was an underground way we could leave” he said  
Hae Soo suddenly sat up “There is a cave! There's a way out, underground” she said. Asumi remembered that Hae Soo had once told her about the cave,but Court lady Oh had it sealed up when she'd discovered that Hae Soo had been secretly meeting the 8th prince. They'd have to open it up themselves.   
After deciding when they'd meet to open up the cave, Asumi decided to go see the King. Maybe she could change his mind and he'd let Eun go.

Yo was alone when she walked into the throne room, she bowed and then proceeded to stare right into his eyes. She was looking for something, a sign of some sort but all she could find was a man drunk with power.   
“I take it you've heard about Eun” Yo said. Asumi sighed “Is that all you have to say about this, he's your brother!”   
“Yes and he tried to commit treason, he must be punished for his crimes” Yo said. Asumi stared at Yo as though he'd gone crazy.  
“You and I both know that Eun has never been interested in that cursed seat! You know very well that all Eun cares about is playing and making things. Do you know what his dream is?” Asumi said.  
Yo didn't answer her, instead he gave her an amused look.   
“All he wants is to open a novelty shop in Songak, does that sound like someone who has greed for a seat that doesn't belong to him?”  
Yo shrugged and smirked at her “ You don't understand what being a King is all about, there are certain things that have to be done”   
Asumi sighed and bit her bottom lip, she knelt down and blinked back the tears brimming behind her eyes. “Please let Eun go,if you do I will divorce my husband and marry you. I'm not asking for much please just spare your brother and his wife please” Asumi stared up at Yo from her humbled position on the ground, he had chosen the throne over her before and she was giving him another chance to chose again.   
“You may leave” Yo said. Asumi nodded, stood up and left without another word. Why had she been brought to this world, what was her purpose here? Had the heavens made a mistake somehow? Baek Ah was in love with Woo hee and Yo valued power above all things, he might have loved her but clearly the throne was more important to him.

Asumi and Baek Ah sat at the table eating dinner quietly, she was in a bad mood from her meeting with Yo and knowing that Baek Ah was probably thinking about Woo hee only made her even angrier.   
“Why aren't you eating?” Baek Ah asked Asumi. “If you were in my shoes, would you be able to eat?” Asumi responded with a question of her own. “What?” 

“You steal glances at each other,” Asumi said. “If your hands happened to brush, you would reflect upon that for days. I’m sure the thoughts of ‘What sort of food would that person like, what would make that person laugh’ would likely never leave your mind. Anything you see would make you think of her. How you and Woo hee would fuss over one another! Did you think that no one would find out? Do these words sound familiar to you?” Asumi said. Baek Ah didn't say anything,he was only surprise at the anger in Asumi's voice.  
“You used these exact words on Hae Soo when she'd fallen in love with the 8th prince before his wife died but when you first met Woo hee you were exactly the same with her. You've never once forgotten about Woo hee, you secretly hoped that she'd come back everyday. You didn't bother to tell me when she returned, you're a hypocrite” Asumi said.  
Baek Ah still didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say to justify the pain he'd caused his wife. Asumi stood up “Before Woo hee left, she and I were friends. We always spoke to each other about our love life problems but we didn't know that we were talking about the same man. Now I don't know how to face her, I don't hate people but how am I supposed to be friends with the woman who has taken away the man I love?”   
Baek Ah turned his face away from Asumi, he couldn't stand seeing her sad. “HOW!?” she screamed.   
“I don't know what to tell you other than I'm sorry” Baek Ah said. Asumi nodded “I know you are and so am I but that isn't going to fix anything. We're stuck like this” Asumi said and sighed, she shook her head sadly and then left Baek Ah by himself.

Seon Dook, Jung and Asumi were below Damiwon palace clearing away the stones that blocked the secret entrance. Asumi hadn't been paying complete attention to their conversation, she had so much on her mind. “Your highness?” Seon Dook said and tapped Asumi on her shoulder. Asumi flinched and then cleared her throat “Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say?” she asked.  
“Jung was telling us about the girl he likes and the feelings he experiences, I was just telling him that once you love someone there's absolutely no doubts in your mind”   
Asumi nodded her head in agreement and then she giggled “I wonder who the unlucky girl is, Jung has to be the most unromantic man I know” she said and she and Seon dook laughed.   
“Hey, how could you say that?” Jung said and smacked Asumi's shoulder. “You see what I'm talking about, you'll probably end up breaking the girls arm trying to teach her how to arm wrestle!” Asumi exclaimed and they fell to the ground laughing. Asumi sighed and wished things could be different, she wished they were joking around under different circumstances and not while digging in a cave for a way to help Eun escape his own brother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asumi had been more tired than she realised and had overslept. She was supposed to help Jung get Eun and his wife safely out of Damiwon but when she arrived at Damiwon, she was met with chaos.   
Eun and his wife were surrounded by soldiers, Jung and Hae Soo were held back by soldiers and since she'd also come unprepared some soldiers held her back too.  
The King stood on a balcony watching as Eun and Soon Deok tried to fight off the soldiers, Asumi stared up at him and frowned. He was actually going to have his brother killed.   
Seon dook was soon injured and while trying to protect Eun from a soldiers sword, she was killed.   
“No” Asumi whispered as she watched Eun cry over his dead wife. While Eun was crying an arrow pierced his arm, Asumi looked up at the balcony knowing that it was Yo. He already had another arrow ready. “Your majesty, please reconsider!” she shouted as she cried. Just then, Wang So showed up and fought some of the soldiers, Yo took the opportunity and hit Eun with another arrow right in the chest.  
Asumi's eyes widened and she felt her knees go weak, Yo was going to kill another brother. He had to be Gwangjong, Hae Soo was wrong.  
The 10th prince pleaded with So to end his life as he could not let his wife go alone. Asumi shook her head as she watched the scene unfold. Wang So cried as he granted his younger brothers request and then left. The King and his soldiers left, leaving Asumi, Hae Soo and Jung sitting on the ground in front of two dead bodies.  
General Park Soo Kyung joined them and sat on the ground holding his daughter in his arms.  
“I told her that the 13th prince is handsome and the 14th prince is talented in martial arts, choose one of them I told her but she insisted on the 10th prince. If I'd known that this would happen I wouldn't have let her” the general said and hugged her closer.  
“Even if she knew that it would happen, she'd still have done it because she's true to herself and doesn't know how to change. Did she receive a lot of love from the prince?” he asked no one in particular.  
“A lot, very much. They loved each other” Hae Soo said.  
“That is good then”   
Jung stood up and grabbed the sword that Eun had been using to defend his wife. “I will kill him, the 4th prince I will kill him!” he said and started to leave but Hae held onto his robes “No, you can't”   
“Before he ends up killing everyone I will kill him” Jung said.  
“The 10th prince wanted it, it's not his fault. It's hard for him too” Hae Soo pleaded. Jung dropped the sword and cried out loud.  


Asumi, Jung, Baek Ah and General Park Soo Kyung secretly buried Eun and his wife in the forest. They wouldn't get a proper burial because Eun was labelled a traitor, nobody would wear mourning clothes for them. Their bodies had actually been left to rot but thanks to Jung and general Park Soo Kyung they were buried.  
As Asumi stood in front of the fresh graves, she thought back to the night she'd decided to get involved in palace politics. It was shortly after the former king's funeral, Asumi had felt that Yo deserved to be punished by losing the throne.

Asumi, Baek Ah, Choi ji mong and Wang So went to see General Park Soo Kyung. “I heard that you want to become King” he said to Wang So. So nodded “I plan on it”   
“That quack over there has been saying it since long ago” the general said, referring to Ji mong.  
“He said that you were born under the star of a King. The late King Taejeo, your father, also said it too so he sent you to me. He wanted me to train you in martial arts, it was because of that” the general said.  
“The star of a king? I don't believe in such things, still I have to become King. If I'm forced to kill to get that seat then I will become the owner of that seat and put a stop to it. I won't give up unless I die, whether or not you will come with me, you should decide now” So said. He turned to Baek Ah and Ji mong. “I was born your younger brother so my life was set. I'm in” Baek Ah said. “I should take responsibility for what I claimed, the star of a King” Ji mong said.   
Asumi had been staring at the ground, when she felt all eyes on her she turned to face So and smirked “Everything I have is at your disposal. Money, military power and political power. You can count on me” she said and So nodded.

She was going to see Yo lose that seat to his brother if it was the last thing she'd do.   
Asumi accompanied Jung to go see King jeonjong. She didn't have the courage to see him on her own so she asked Jung if she could go with him.  
“After spilling so much, are you not afraid?” Jung asked.   
“It is difficult to sit on the throne without spilling the blood of a few. You should be careful, there's only so much I will forgive” King Jeonjong said. Asumi wanted to scoff but she kept it to herself, Yo was threatening his own brother, he'd already killed two who knows what else he'd do.  
“I will be travelling the borders and won't be coming to the palace”   
“You do that, however think of mother and avoid the frontlines”   
“I have been living like a coward many times so I will not do that. I will see just how long my lifeline is, I should pay for some of your crimes” Jung said.  
Asumi felt a slight tug at her heart when Jung said that, she knew that Jung now blamed his brothers for the death of Eun.  
Jung brought out the pieces he'd broken off the arrows that they were unable to pull out of Euns body and he placed them on the floor in front of the king's throne.  
“These are from Eun” Jung said.  
Asumi quickly brought out the ring that Yo had given to her and she put on the floor next to the broken arrows. She and Jung bowed and then walked out.  
When they were outside Asumi grabbed Jung's arm and he stopped but didn't look at her. “Please avoid the frontlines like he said” she whispered. Jung turned to look at her, she was crying. “I can't bear the thought of losing another one of you please” she begged and tightened her grip on his arms with both hands, feeling like she was going to collapse.  
“If you won't do it for me then please live for Hae Soo” Asumi said and then she let go of his arms and walked away.

Baek Ah and Asumi sat on the porch of their home, playing music in honour of the 10th prince and his wife. Asumi continued to play even after Baek Ah stopped and he sat listening to her song of sorrow and heartache. When she stopped she looked up at Baek Ah, he was crying. She stood up and wiped the tears from his face with her hands.  
“ It's ok, everything will be okay” she said and smiled at him even though her own eyes were shedding tears. Baek Ah pulled her close to him hugging her tightly, in that moment he felt that he didn't deserve to have someone like Asumi in his life. She was always putting her pain aside to make him feel better and yet he was the greatest cause of her pain.

Asumi and Hae Soo sat in Soo's room just staring at the tea in front of them. “He went to Seokyong because he didn't want to be near me. I hurt him by not trusting him” Hae Soo said. Asumi shook her head “He is hurting Soo but he'll get over it. He loves you, he'll always love you. He'll be back for you, you'll see” Asumi said reassuringly and squeezed her friends shoulder.   
“Go Ha Jin” Asumi said. Hae Soo inhaled sharply, these days Asumi only used that name when she was going to discuss something very serious. She looked into her friends eyes and became slightly afraid.  
“When Baek Ah started falling for Woo hee, did you know about it? I know that you became friends with Woo hee while you lived in the gyobang so I'm just curious” Asumi said and looked at her friend hoping that the answer would be no but she already knew by Hae Soo's expression that the answer wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
“Asumi I really am sorry, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you, please be-”   
“Forget it, it has already happened and anyway there's nothing I can do if they love each other is there?” Asumi said and wondered if she should tell Hae Soo that she was going to die in a few years time or sooner, depending on how much damage had been done to her brain. She decided that it wasn't the right time for anyone to know.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
(3rd year of King Jeonjong's reign)

Asumi stood in front of the mirror and inspected her appearance. She was getting ready for class. For the past two years, Asumi had taken it upon herself to teach the children of poor families in Goryeo how to read and write. She'd always found it extremely unfair that there were people who couldn't read and write just because they had no money or social status. She'd approached the King about it for funds but he'd laughed at her and told her to do whatever she wanted at her own expense.  
Asumi had a small building erected and provided tables, ink and paper for any child interested in learning. She even provided meals for the children to eat before and after lessons. It wasn't hard to get children into her class, she was afterall a princess and she'd always been kind to the people so many of them didn't mind letting their children learn. Some were so grateful that they tried to pay Asumi many times but she'd always decline.   
Her was braided in neat and tight cornrows, it was popular with the children as they always wanted to touch her hair and some of the girls wanted their hair done like hers. She wore a light blue hanbok and had only wore a pair of earrings, she didn't wear too much jewelry because she didn't want the children to feel embarrassed by their humble dressing.   
As Asumi made her way to class, she wondered if the parents of her students would object to her having clothes made for the children, they'd wear the hanboks as their uniforms.  
“Princess Asumi”   
Asumi stopped walking and kept her stare straight ahead of her. She recognised the voice calling her and wanted to ignore her but since she'd already stopped it would be considered rude for Asumi to keep walking. Asumi turned to face Woo hee and smiled as the girl bowed to her. “It has been a long time” Asumi said and Woo hee nodded.  
“Ever since I returned, you've been avoiding me” Woo hee said. Asumi sighed, knowing it was true. She had managed to avoid Woo hee for almost 3 years, anytime she saw her coming Asumi would quickly turn back or head in another direction. She never honoured any invitation to the gyobang and told the court maids to send Woo hee away should she ever come looking for her.  
“I thought we were friends, what have I done wrong?” Woo hee asked. “Come with me to my class, we'll have some privacy there. This place isn't right for a discussion” Asumi said and continued the walk through the market square to her class room.  
When they were alone, Asumi braced herself for the worst.   
“It is true that I have been avoiding you but I have a good reason” Asumi said.  
“Is it because of my relationship with the 13th prince? You don't approve of it because he's married?” Woo hee asked.  
Asumi was slightly shocked, Woo hee knew that Baek Ah was married? “You knew that he is a married man?”   
“He told me when I returned but he told me that he married her out of duty and to fulfill the dying wish of a close friend. He told me that he loves this woman as a little sister and he said she already knows about me but hasn't done anything to stop it” Woo hee said.  
Asumi was silent for a moment, she wanted to choose her words carefully. “And he didn't tell you who his wife is?” she asked.  
“No he didn't, I didn't ask him because I thought it would be too forward. I didn't try to find out either, afterall I'm now a court lady in the gyobang there are certain things that I can't speak about” 

“Do you remember when we used to tell each other about our problems?” Asumi asked. Woo hee nodded. “ We were talking about the same man, Baek Ah the 13th prince of Goryeo is my husband” Asumi said and watched as Woo hee's face fell. She knew that Woo hee immediately understood everything.

“I don't blame you but I still find it difficult to be friends with you now, you're the girl who has taken my husband from me. I don't think it's possible for us to be friends, we're actually rivals” Asumi said.  
Woo hee stepped back and took a deep breath.  
“I am so sorry”   
“Please don't apologize, in a way you've already won. He loves you just as much as I love him so I think it's best for us to avoid each other from now on because it's too painful for me. My class will begin soon” Asumi said and bowed. Woo hee nodded, bowed and left.  
Asumi fell to the ground and cried, it was too hard for her to let go even though she'd already lost.

Asumi received word that Jung had returned to Songak after being away for two years. She waited for him at the entrance of the palace and smiled brightly at him when he arrived. He'd changed, he looked more like a general than a prince.  
“Thank goodness you're back, I didn't think I'd live to see you return” Asumi said. Jung frowned   
“Why do you say that, are you sick?” he asked and Asumi quickly shook her head.  
“No no, I've just been doing a lot to get on the King's nerves. I thought he'd kill me” Asumi said and chuckled awkwardly, she hadn't meant to make Jung suspect that she was terminally ill, he had no idea how close to the truth he was.  
“I heard that you've been teaching poor people how to read and write, that's very kind of you. My brother is lucky to have you as a wife” Jung said. Asumi gave a slight smile and immediately moved to talk about something else, she didn't want Jung to ask her about Baek Ah.  
“Have you been to see Hae Soo yet?” Asumi asked. Jung shook his head and Asumi grabbed his hand and led the way to Damiwon.

While in Damiwon, Asumi, Jung and Hae Soo ran into Baek Ah and Woo hee. Asumi actually hadn't seen them together in a long time and it almost shocked her.   
Woo hee greeted Jung and introduced herself as the highest court lady of the gyobang.  
“Oh, that former gisaeng” Jung said and faced Baek Ah. “As usual you keep bad company, first a murderer and now a gisaeng” Jung said. “Watch your mouth” Baek Ah said. Asumi scoffed “Why should he? Are you upset because he referred to your mistress as a gisaeng? Isn't that what she is? It's bad enough that people call me barren when they see me, now my husband walks around with a gisaeng on his arm. You might as well let the people mock me openly or put me out of this misery and marry her!” Asumi said and stalked off brushing past Baek Ah and Woo hee roughly.

Every now and then, the King would summon Asumi to play music for him. She obviously didn't want to but she had to obey the king. She'd go and play for him, each time she went Yo would plead with her to take back the ring but Asumi would leave it there.  
This time Asumi was called to the king's chambers, she usually played for him in the throne room but he was apparently unwell. She went to his room and was surprised to find Yo praying to Buddha. She'd heard that he'd started practicing Buddhism but she didn't really believe it. Now she'd found him praying to a small Buddhist shrine, there was incense burning and he was ringing a bell and hitting a gong.   
“A mistake, I made a mistake! I can make mistakes too please forgive me!” Yo shouted as he rang the bell faster and cried as he did.  
Asumi stared at him and shook her head, if only he'd listened to her. “ I'm sorry, it was a mistake, a mistake!” he shouted. Asumi dropped the flute she'd brought with her to the floor and knelt beside Yo, she grabbed his hands and he turned to face her, dropping the bell to the floor. “It was a mistake, I can make mistakes too” he said while looking into her eyes.  
Asumi held his face in her hands, his expression tugged at her heart. He was afraid and full of regret, she'd known that he was fragile but she didn't know that it was this deep.   
“You should get some rest, I will pray for you just rest first ok?” she whispered. Yo nodded and then pulled the white jade ring out of his pocket. He placed it in her hands “Please take it, don't reject it again please” Yo said. Asumi nodded and clenched the ring in her hand then she stood up and led Yo to his bed and helped him lie down. She turned to go pick up her flute but he pulled down onto the bed with him.  
“Stay here with me please” he pleaded. “I can't, I'm married your majesty you know that”   
“Just let me hold you” he whispered and closed his eyes. Asumi kept deadly still and brushed his hair with her hands trying to calm her heartbeat, it was beating rapidly because she was afraid that someone would walk in and find her lying in bed with the king!   
When she was certain that Yo was asleep, she slowly snuck out of the bed and stood staring at his sleeping form. The throne was definitely cursed, everyone who wanted it ended up getting hurt.   
She placed the ring he gave her beside his head and then quietly left the room. She went to Ji mong's tower and found him alone.  
“Ji mong, the king isn't doing too well. I don't know about you but I think it's time”


	16. Chapter 16

Asumi arrived home to find Baek Ah waiting for her at the door. She knew that he wanted to talk about the way she'd spoken to him in Damiwon. She sighed and tried to walk past him and head to her room but he blocked her way.  
“Orabeonni please let me go” she said not wanting to look at him.  
“Was that really necessary?” he asked.  
Asumi looked up at him “What would you have done if you were in my shoes?” Asumi asked. She didn't want to fight, she didn't have the strength to. “I didn't mean for this to happen, I tried to fall in love with you but I-”  
“That is the problem, you weren't supposed to try. Love happens naturally, it's not something you make happen. I told you not to marry me out of obligation or duty now all you can say to me is sorry” Asumi said and stepped closer to Baek Ah and grabbed his wrist, she dragged him to her room and opened a large chest that lay at the foot of her bed. Baek Ah looked at the contents and stumbled back, the chest was full of baby clothes.  
“I sewed them all myself hoping that our child would wear them but that is just a dream now” Asumi said and closed the chest.  
“If you're offended by what I did then I'm sorry, I will apologize to Woo hee as well” she whispered and left her room. She wanted to go back to being Nicky, that life was so much easier than this one.

The King summoned Asumi to the throne room to play music for him.  
Asumi reluctantly dressed up and went to the throne room with a Haegeum. She found Yo by himself, drinking tea. She bowed and then went to sit beside the throne and proceeded to play.  
“You left the ring again, why can't you just take it back?” he asked her as she started to play. “You gave me that ring asking for my hand in marriage, I'm already married so I can't keep it” she replied.  
Yo didn't say anything else and just watched Asumi while she played.  
Woo hee walked into the throne room and Asumi stared at her in shock, what business did she have with the king?   
“What news do you have for me?” he asked Woo hee after she greeted him. Woo hee stared at Asumi nervously and then at Yo. Asumi pretended not noticed and kept playing her instrument in a quieter tone.   
“You can ignore her, rest assured that nothing you say will leave this room” Yo said.  
“Wang So is working with some of the powerful families in Songak, they're delaying the construction of the new castle. They're mixing in too much gravel and making the walls crumble, they're decreasing man power” Woo hee said.  
“Are you sure of it?” Yo asked.  
“Wang Sik ryeom is very ill, they say the construction isn't being done properly”   
“Why, why why!!” Yo exclaimed and banged his fist on the table in front of him. “What is his goal in doing this, he cannot just be doing it to go against my orders” Yo muttered to no one in particular.  
Asumi pretended not to be paying attention though she secretly watched them.  
“The throne, he's after the throne isn't he?”   
“Before I answer, I need to ask you something. Why have you broken your promise?” Woo hee said.  
“Promise?”   
“What is this about being drafted into slave labour if you can't pay your taxes? The Hubaekjae people are being forced to work in construction and are dying. If you do this, what use is to me to be your eyes and ears, your majesty?” Woo hee said.  
Asumi stole a glance at Woo hee, had she been working for Yo all along, was being with Baek Ah just part of a cover up?  
Yo chuckled “So what, you want to quit?”   
“Yes, if I don't get anything out of this deal” Woo hee said.  
“Princess Woo hee, it has been a long time since anyone has called you that hasn't it?” Yo asked.  
Asumi watched as Woo hee's facial expression changed.  
“Baek Ah has always hated dirty things. People who like beautiful things tend to be like that. If he finds out that you were my dog, what will his face look like” Yo said.  
This time Asumi stared boldly at Woo hee, had she really been deceiving Baek Ah this whole time? Did she have ulterior motives for returning to Goryeo?  
Woo hee bowed and then left the throne room. Asumi stopped playing and looked up to find Yo staring at her.  
“Did you know about their relationship?” he asked. Asumi nodded. “Why haven't you done anything?”   
“It won't change anything,he is in love with her and there's nothing I can do about it” Asumi said.  
“So you're just giving up?”   
“There is no point in trying to do anything because I won't be around for much longer anyway” Asumi said and cursed under her breath as she felt tears running down her cheeks.  
“Are you going back to Japan?” he asked her.  
Asumi shook her head “ I'm dying” she whispered. Yo suddenly stood up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to her feet.  
“What do you mean by that, what sort of joke is this?!” he exclaimed.  
“The poison I took when your mother was trying to kill the crown Prince, it did further damage to my brain from the accident I had as a little girl” Asumi explained.  
“Thats why your ears are always bleeding, why didn't you tell me this sooner! How much time do you have left?” he asked her.  
“I don't know”   
“I said how much time?!”   
Asumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she'd seen the doctor recently and he was finally able to give her an estimate of how much time she had left. She opened her eyes and smiled at Yo, touching his face gently. He would be the only one to know the whole truth...

As soon as Asumi left the throne room, she went to the gyobang and walked straight into Woo hee's room. Woo hee had been staring at the wall when Asumi walked in, she turned around and bowed.  
Asumi walked right up to her and slapped her. “I ought to kill you right now, how dare you! Do you even love Baek Ah. Is your relationship with him part of your cover up just so you can spy for the king?” Asumi asked.  
“Of course I love him, but I'm the princess of Hubaekjae. I have a duty to my people and all I've ever done is for the sake of my people” Woo hee said as she touched her cheek.   
“So what about your love for Baek Ah, aren't you even thinking about how he'll feel when he finds out about this. Don't you know of his close relationship with Wang So?”   
Woo hee kept quiet. Asumi sighed, there'd be no point in her telling Baek Ah anything, he might not even believe her.  
“You had better decide where your loyalty lies, Baek Ah and I are amongst those who are trying to get Wang So on the throne and if anything happens to ruin it, I will slit your throat myself!” Asumi said and stormed out of the room.  
She didn't really know why she'd confronted Woo hee, it was somehow pointless thinking of telling Baek Ah anything because he might not believe her. They were going ahead with their plan tonight anyway,soon Wang So would be crowned King and then Asumi would decide what she'd do with her life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asumi and Baek Ah were on their way to the 4th prince. Today was the day Wang So would take the throne. Asumi hadn't been able to sleep at all, the night before they'd scared the King on purpose causing him to collapse. Asumi felt guilty, what if they'd killed him?   
Getting to the 4th prince, Asumi and Baek Ah greeted him and began preparing for the revolt.  
“Asumi, are you sure that you want to go through with this?” So asked her. Asumi nodded, as long as they didn't kill him,she would help So take the throne from Yo.  
“You look pale Asumi, I think you should go home and rest” Baek Ah said. Asumi glanced at him “I said I'm fine already!” just then a court maid came rushing up to Asumi, the girl was out of breath.   
“Princess Asumi I've been looking for you everywhere, the king wants to see you at once!” the girl said.  
Asumi's heart skipped a beat, why did he suddenly want to see her,had Woo hee spoken to him again. She looked at Prince So and he nodded “Go on, we don't want him to get suspicious. Don't worry” he said. Asumi nodded and followed the maid to the palace.  
  
Asumi was about to walk into the king's room when she saw Hae Soo walking towards the room with a tray. He'd summoned hae Soo too!  
She waited for her friend to get to the door and together they walked in.   
“Your majesty, you sent for me” Asumi said and stood beside his bed. Hae Soo placed her tray on the table beside the king's bed and began pouring the medicinal tea for him. Asumi watched Hae Soo's trembling hands and chewed on her lower lip, she couldn't let Yo notice that Soo was nervous.  
“Your majesty?” Asumi called to him again.  
“If I were to abdicate the throne, would you come live with me?” he asked. Asumi looked at him, slightly shocked. Was he really considering giving up the throne for her?  
She smiled to herself, it was too late. She no longer loved him in that way, she honestly wanted to spend her last days being happy but she didn't think that Yo could make her happy not after everything he'd done.  
“Is it because of your recent illness? Are you just now realising how important I am to you?” she asked him. Asumi stepped forward and took the cup of tea from Hae Soo's shaking hands and she gave it to Yo. Then she stepped back “Will you come with me?” he asked again. “Only if you make Wang So your successor” Asumi said bluntly. “What?” Yo said and glanced at Hae Soo who was pouring another cup, her hands still trembling. As she tried handing the cup to him, Yo smacked the cup away and glared at Hae Soo.  
“You are hiding something from me, is the tea poisoned or something?”   
“No your majesty, the court lady has already tested it” Hae Soo said.  
“Now that I am in this state and have given it some thought, it all started with you” Yo said.  
“Pardon?” 

“Moo, Eun and Euns wife. Even King Taejeo, all those people are bothering me” Yo said.  
“Those people are bothering you because you killed them, what were you expecting?” Asumi asked him.

“I made the decision to kill my brothers and become King because you helped So cover up his scar and take my seat. Because he took what was mine!” Yo said.

“Do not blame anyone but yourself! You've wanted the throne long before So's scar was covered up. You wanted to be the crown Prince at all costs and now you blame Hae Soo, when are you going to take responsibility?” Asumi said.   
At that moment, shouts were heard from outside and Asumi knew that the time had come.  
Yo's mother suddenly burst into the room in a frantic demeanor.  
“Your majesty! Yo, it's So. Wang So has started a revolt!” she said and looked around the room for a paper and a brush.  
“Here, write that you are giving the throne to Jung” she said. Asumi stared at the woman in utter disgust, did she not care that her son was ill. His life might be in danger yet she was concerned about the throne. 

“What?” Yo said, looking at his mother. She looked at her son “We can't lose the throne” she whispered.

Asumi wanted to cry as she saw the heartbreak in Yo's face. “Then what about me? Am I even your son, what am I to you mother? Just a thing that exists to sit on the throne? Do you no longer need a son who isn't the King?!” Yo shouted.   
“Yo please don't do this, we'll lose everything if you do” 

Yo pulled away from his mother “Now I understand So, I can relate to how he feels. Take the Queen mother out now!” Yo shouted.  
The doors to his room opened and two men swiftly came in and took the Queen mother out with them.  
Asumi signalled Soo to quickly leave but Yo threw a cup at her and she froze in her tracks.  
Asumi quickly moved to stand in front of Hae Soo. “Why don't you let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Let's just sit together and we can talk, I'll listen to you like I used to in the past” Asumi said in a gentle manner, she spoke as though she was talking to a child.  
Yo chuckled as he slowly moved towards them.  
“I knew he'd get everything. What did I do so wrong?” Asumi kept Hae Soo close behind her, afraid that Yo might hurt her.  
“I was afraid of being thrown away, I didn't want to be thrown away like So was. Mother always said that I was complete and lacked nothing yet...” Asumi watched as he clutched his chest.  
He glared at Hae Soo “It is all your fault, because you got involved you wench!” he said and roughly pushed them to the ground.   
“You should choose” he said as he grabbed a paper and a brush and sat on the ground, beginning to write.   
“You choose since you're so great! Would should I give the throne to? Wook, Baek Ah or So?” Yo asked as he continued to write. Asumi crawled towards him, feeling her head begin to throb and her chest tightening. “Yo please calm down, it's not good for your heart” she said as she reached him but he brushed her off and stood up, holding the piece of paper he'd written on out to Hae Soo.  
He continued to walk towards Hae Soo holding the paper towards her.  
He fell to his knees clutching his chest, Asumi rushed to him and held his face in her hands “Yo please look at me, it's going to be ok. We'll live together just you and me, don't do this to me again” she whispered.  
Yo used his free hand to reach into his pocket and he gave Asumi the white jade ring. She took it and nodded slowly,tears welling up in her eyes.

“I was just trying to survive” he whispered.   
“I know, I know please just calm down, let me take you back to bed ok?” Asumi said in a shaky voice.

Yo looked into Asumi's eyes and smiled “Thank you” he whispered and he collapsed. Asumi stared at him for a moment, she took his head into her lap and stared into his eyes as the life faded from him and his eyes closed.  
“Yo, wake up please. Don't do this to me again please get up. Open your eyes” Asumi said and blinked her eyes rapidly trying to stop her tears. She placed his head gently on the ground and sat on the back of her legs beside Hae Soo and just stared at the dead King.

So came into the room and immediately walked to his brothers corpse. He took the paper that was in Yo's hand and read it. He glanced at Asumi and Hae Soo “Did you read it?” he asked them, they both shook their heads and he tore the paper into pieces throwing them to the floor. Asumi felt her head begin to throb again as her ears started bleeding, she quickly wiped her ears with her sleeves not wanting anyone to notice.  
Queen Yoo pushed her way back into the room and stared at Yo's lifeless body in shock.  
Ji mong and some soldiers also came into the room and everyone stood still. Asumi tugged on Hae Soo's sleeve and pulled her into a bowing position with her.  
“Greetings to the new King, long live long live long live the King” they both said. Queen Yoo gasped  
“King? What do you mean king?” she whispered.  
Wang So looked at his mother boldly “The king gave the throne to me before he passed away, he abdicated to me” So said.

Not wanting Queen Yoo to cause anymore trouble, Asumi cleared her throat and looked up at Ji mong. Ji mong nodded at her and proceeded to greet the new King.

Asumi sat with Hae Soo in her room. King Jeongjong's funeral was over and so was the mourning period. Since witnessing the king's death, Asumi's health had gotten worse although she still hid it from everyone. Hae Soo had come to see her and Asumi already knew why.  
“You had feelings for the former King?” Hae Soo asked.  
Asumi sighed, since Yo had returned she had a lot of time to think and process her feelings.  
“Soo, when Baek Ah and I got married I honestly thought our marriage would be fine but he fell for Woo hee and spent very little time with me. I found myself spending time with the 3rd prince and I got to understand who he really was. At one point I was convinced that I was falling in love with him but now I realise that it was affection. I confused affection with love and so did he, when he let his brothers die I wanted to hate him. I convinced myself that I hated him but then he died a second time right in front of me and he thanked me” Asumi said and sighed as she thought back to Yo's last moments.  
“Asumi, no one is going to blame you or judge you for having affections towards another man. It is possible to love two people at once you know, it's just that you'll love one more than the other” Hae Soo said.  
“I know but I'm certain now that I was never in love with Yo, at a time when I craved affection he was there and I became confused. He thanked me because he realised that after everything he'd done, deep down he knew that I was the only one who didn't hate him” Asumi said while smiling to herself.  
“Your ears were bleeding again, Asumi is everything okay?” Hae Soo asked.  
“Of course, I told you before it's just an effect of the brain damage. It's nothing serious, we have a coronation to prepare for I will see you later” Asumi said hugging Hae Soo tightly before her friend left.

After the coronation Asumi began making preparations to move to a smaller home. She made no mention of it to Baek Ah, she didn't want him to know until the house was ready for her to move in. She also planned on holding her classes at her new home as it would be easier for her to have more children in her class.   
Asumi sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair, because she'd been braiding it often it had grown much longer. She touched her face, it looked pale and sad even when she smiled. She frowned and closed her eyes, she had to try harder if she was going to hide her illness from everyone. She quickly applied makeup to her face and then practiced her smiling.  
“Asumi, is there something you want to tell me?” Baek Ah asked, he'd walked in on her practicing a smile in the mirror and became worried about her.   
Asumi turned around and smiled brightly, seeing him cheered her up and her bright smile was genuine. She knew then that she only had to think of Baek Ah and smiling would be easy.  
“Not at all, why do you ask?” she said and stood up. Baek Ah walked towards her and stared at her intently, she was definitely hiding something from him and it hurt him that she'd do that. He wished they could go back to the time when she told him everything and when her smile reached her ears. “Asumi I know I've hurt you deeply but I still care about you. You're still very important to me and I'm so sorry that things turned out this way” Baek Ah said.  
“Orabeonni, I am fine I promise. Please don't worry about me. Shall we go play some music, I don't have any classes today and I'm bored” she asked hoping he'd say yes.  
Baek Ah nodded and tussled her hair. “Did you notice, my hair has gotten longer?” Asumi gloated  
“Yes and if grows any longer everyone will think you're a ghost” Baek Ah teased.   
“I think it makes me look prettier”   
“Then I might have to tell the king to cut your hair” Baek Ah joked and laughed at Asumi's appalled expression. Asumi smiled, she didn't want to fight or be angry anymore. She wanted wanted to enjoy her time with everyone.

Asumi stood before Queen Yoo and Jung. Queen Yoo had suddenly summoned her and now she stood waiting to know why they'd called her. “You were with Yo before he died tell me the truth, did he really abdicate to Wang So?” she asked.  
“Your highness had Hae Soo here a while ago and you asked her the same thing. What makes you think my answer will be different from hers?” Asumi stared boldly at Queen Yoo, she was truly disgusted by this woman and did her best to hold back her anger.  
“She lied and Wang So lied as well, I'm counting on you to tell me the truth”   
“My brother has a son, why would he abdicate to So?” Jung asked.  
Asumi faced Jung with a raised brow “If he had abdicated to you, would you be asking why he gave it to you and not his son?” Asumi asked. Jung frowned, he'd tried to tell his mother to give up but she wouldn't listen.  
“The throne was given to So fair and square, I do hope your highness isn't going to call me a liar because as powerful as your family may be, you are no match for Japan. I beg to take my leave” Asumi said and turned to go.  
“I know my son, nobody knows Yo like I do, there's no way he'd abdicate to Wang So!” Queen Yoo shouted. Asumi stopped and faced the Queen mother, she scoffed.  
“You knew him? I suppose you're right otherwise you wouldn't have been able to manipulate him the way you did, Wang Yo was dying everyday trying to please you because he didn't want to be thrown away like his brother was. His heart was in anguish until the very end because he only wanted to survive and you stand there to tell me that you knew him?” Asumi blurted. Her heart began to beat faster and her head started throbbing but Asumi ignored it and glared at Queen Yoo icily.   
“What?”  
“Can you even call yourself a mother? You discarded one son after putting a scar on his face because you knew that with that scar he wouldn't be able to ascend the throne therefore he was useless to you. You treated another son as your tool, a thing that existed to sit on the throne for you and you poisoned another son to hate his own brother, how do you sleep at night?” Asumi said and stared pointedly at Jung, she stood her ground even though her ears had begun to bleed and her vision had started blurring.  
Queen Yoo moved towards Asumi and slapped her. “How dare you speak to me like that? What do you know about being a mother, how many children do you have? You allowed a gisaeng to take your husband from you and now everyone calls you barren” Queen Yoo asked her. Asumi smirked knowing that the Queen had intentionally said that to hurt her  
“I would rather be barren than be labelled a bad mother” Asumi said and stalked out.   
Jung followed Asumi out and caught up with her just in time to catch her as she fainted. He noticed that her eyes were bleeding and her face was pale. He lifted her up and frowned, she was much lighter than she used to be. He carried her to her home, instructing a maid to get the doctor.   
He'd suspected for a while that Asumi wasn't well, now his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
When Asumi awoke she was alone in her room. She sat up remembering that she'd collapsed shortly after leaving Queen Yoo's room. She got out of bed and opened her door to find Jung sitting outside. He stood up when he saw and they greeted each other. She walked with him out to the porch.  
They sat on the porch steps and Asumi stared up into the night sky. Baek Ah was probably with Woo hee or the King. If it wasn't for Jung, she'd be alone. She was thankful for his company.

“ You're sick aren't you?” Jung asked.  
Asumi looked at him and smiled, tilting her head slightly. “What makes you say that?”   
  
“You were trained in martial arts, a slap wouldn't make you collapse unless you're ill. Besides that I have been monitoring you, you're ears are always bleeding and your hands get stiff. When I returned from traveling the borders you told me that you didn't think you'd live to see me again” Jung said.  
Asumi was silent, she wondered how many people had noticed her symptoms.  
“Also, when I carried you earlier I noticed that you felt lighter than you used to and you're paler too” 

“Jung I just want us to go back to the time when you and I used to sneak out to go wrestling” she whispered.

“When you came here, you became our sister before you became our sister in law, you should see me as your brother even now” 

“I don't have much time left Jung but I don't want anyone to know. Everyone will just end up pitying me and I don't want that, Baek Ah will blame himself somehow and it's not his fault, I want my last moments to be happy despite all the chaos surrounding us” Asumi said.

Jung shook his head “He is your husband, he deserves to know” Jung said.  
Asumi looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please Jung, I just want everyone to remember me in a good and happy way. I don't want to be treated like a fragile porcelain doll just because my time is short” Asumi said and smiled looking up at the sky again.

Jung sighed and looked up at the sky with her, he also missed their wrestling days. Life was much happier then, simpler. Now it seemed that everyone either wanted the throne or wanted to leave the palace for good....


End file.
